Exterminate Time
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke memang gay, ia memiliki kekasih yang sudah dicintainya selama hampir dua tahun terakhir. Sedangkan kekasihnya sendiri adalah pria normal yang masih menyukai wanita. Sasuke hanya terus berharap bahwa suatu saat kekasihnya bisa melihatnya sebagai pria yang dicintai. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

.

.

Menjalin cinta selama hampir dua tahun dengan sang kekasih, membuat hidup Uchiha Sasuke makin sempurna. Kekasihnya memang bukan seorang wanita cantik dengan gincu tebal di bibirnya, bukan wanita berdada besar dengan pakaian yang _sexy_ , dan bukan pula wanita dengan sifat anggun yang akan terus menempelinya seperti lintah.

Tidak, bukan yang seperti itu. Tidak karena kekasihnya bukan seorang wanita, tidak karena kekasihnya bukan berdada besar dan berpakaian sexy. Namun kekasihnya hanya seorang pria bergaya santai yang sanggup memukau seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya—seorang pria.

Sasuke berpacaran dengan seseorang yang sejenis dengannya, karena ia adalah seorang... gay.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan apron bunga-bunganya."

Komentar bernada bosan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia sekarang tengah disibukkan dengan satu spatula yang mengaduk-aduk isi wajan yang panas di atas kompor. Sajian berbau gurih dari _omurice_ yang sudah setengah matang itu masuk ke indera penciuman.

"Kau aneh!"

"Hm?"

Sasuke mengambil satu piring dan memindahkan _omurice_ itu di sana. Begitu ia berbalik ke meja makan, ia melihat wajah masam sepupunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang membuat sepupunya itu bertampang masam sepagi ini.

"Kenapa kau membuatkan kopi untukku?!" seru sepupunya itu, namanya Suigetsu. Ia menatap cup kopi dengan ekspresi jijik, seolah-olah iracun.

Sasuke meliriknya. "Kopi ini bukan untukmu. Kalau kau mau minum, kau bisa mengambil sesuatu di kulkas."

"Aku ini tamu, dan tamu adalah raja."

"Ya, tamu yang menerobos rumah orang tanpa menekan bel."

Suigetsu meringis, sindiran itu menusuk dadanya. "Tadi pintunya tidak dikunci jadi aku masuk saja," kilahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak peduli. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai asap kopinya sedikit menghilang. Dua sajian di depannya masih sama-sama panas, ia berinisiatif mengipasinya dengan tangan.

"Di mana laki-laki itu?" tanya Suigetsu kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi kekasihmu sendiri?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung ketika melihat wajah Suigetsu tertekuk lebih dalam karena ucapannya barusan. Sepupunya memang mudah sekali terpancing emosi, dan ia lebih suka menampilkan wajah masamnya kepada Sasuke jika hal itu terjadi.

Mereka adalah sepupu dari keluarga ayahnya. Kebetulan sang ayah, Fugaku, memiliki sepupu wanita yang seumuran dengannya dan melahirkan putera bernama Suigetsu. Dengan kata lain hubungan mereka cukup rumit jika dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mereka adalah sepupu jauh.

Suigetsu menghela napas. "Juugo bukan kekasihku. Aku masih menyukai dada wanita tahu."

"Maksudmu Karin?"

Wajah Suigetsu mendadak merah, mulutnya segera mencebik. "Karin berdada rata. Dia bukan tipeku."

"Katakan itu pada wajahmu yang memerah."

"Aku kepanasan!"

"Di hari sepagi ini? Alasan yang masuk akal."

Suigetsu tidak peduli dengan sindiran itu.

" _Naa_ , Suke. Aku lapar." Ia bertopang dagu di meja sembari menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mengipasi _omurice_ nya. Lalu sepupu manisnya itu hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Buatkan aku sesuatu juga, ya."

"Kau datang hanya untuk itu?"

"Menurutmu, alasan apa lagi yang membuatku datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali kalau bukan itu?" Suigetsu mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Sudah kuduga." Sasuke mendesah.

Sepupunya memang sudah terbiasa datang ke rumahnya tiba-tiba hanya untuk meminta sarapan. Katanya Suigetsu melakukan hal itu untuk menghindari Juugo yang sering sekali datang ke rumah untuk menginap. Semenjak ia tahu kalau gay itu nyata, ia memang menganggap semua pertemanan pria dengan pria merupakan hal yang tabu juga.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan membuatkannya nanti, kebetulan aku juga lapar."

Suigetsu mengangguk semangat. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke paling tidak tega melihat dirinya kelaparan. Kalau semua orang itu sebaik Sasuke, mungkin tidak akan ada yang kelaparan lagi di dunia ini, pikirnya.

"Jadi," suara Suigetsu mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke akan keberadaan sepupunya itu, "di mana kekasihmu?"

Cup kopi yang terangkat lebih dulu mendapat perhatian Suigetsu sebelum Sasuke menjawab. Begitu pinggiran cangkir itu nyaris menyentuh bibir pria itu, sebuah teriakan keras disusul bunyi kaki yang melangkah kasar, mengalihkan keduanya, dan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu.

Pandangan mereka teralih. Di sana mereka melihat pria yang menjadi topik mereka barusan, berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang lebar menuju ke meja makan.

Kemudian Suigetsu dipaksa mengernyit. Ia memindai penampilan pria itu; berantakan dan kacau. Bahkan proa itu juga tak segan-segan merampas kopi milik Sasuke sebelum si empunya sempat menyesapnya.

"Naruto," sapa Sasuke.

Ya, namanya Naruto.

"Uh, pahit seperti biasa," komentar Naruto dengan ekspresi aneh, lalu meletakkan cangkir dengan isi nyaris kosong. "Lain kali tambahkan gula, Sasuke."

"Hm," Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menaruh cangkir itu ke wastafel.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyesap susu kotak dingin dari dalam kulkas. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit, apakah kopi satu gelas tadi tak cukup membuat kekasihnya kenyang?

Sasuke kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu puluhan kali, dan kau selalu bilang 'lima menit lagi', dan aku mengulangnya setiap lima menit sekali hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sama."

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan soal satu cara lain untuk membangunkanku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Apa? Menggelitikimu?"

Tidak ada yang memerhatikan Suigetsu bahkan ketika pria dengan mata ungu itu membuka lebar mulutnya dengan terkejut. Percakapan sepasang kekasih itu memang aneh, tetapi entah mengapa Suigetsu selalu merasa terkejut akan tingkah mereka.

Suigetsu mencatat; tinggal satu atap bersama memang tindakan yang salah, kedua orang itu terlihat nyaris gila. Suigetsu mengingat-ingat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua nanti. Sikap Sasuke sudah sangat _out of character_ dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, "Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Pernahkah ada yang memberitahumu kalau tidurmu itu benar-benar kacau? Kau bisa menendang apa pun yang mengganggu tidurmu."

Tak ada balasan apapun dari bibir Naruto. Ia memerhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak tenang dan tidak terusik. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali ia hampir saja menendang Sasuke jatuh dari tempat tidur jika saja ia tidak langsung sadar. Hal itu terjadi karena Sasuke memaksanya untuk bangun padahal Naruto baru saja tidur selama tiga jam lamanya.

Naruto kembali melihat arlojinya, ia harus segera bergegas. Hari ini, ia sudah berjanji akan pulang ke Konoha dan naik kereta dengan tiket yang sudah dibelinya kemarin. Seharusnya ia bisa bangun lebih pagi supaya tidak ketinggalan kereta itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi bagaimana mata Sasuke terus mengawasi gerakan tubuhnya ketika ia bergerak ke lemari kaca dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, lalu kembali ke meja makan.

"Ini." Naruto meletakkan kotak bekal ke meja dan membiarkan Sasuke memindahkan _omurice_ hangat itu ke dalamnya. "Aku akan pulang sekitar jam satu, kita akan makan siang bersama."

Naruto sudah tak membutuhkan jawaban apa pun dari Sasuke.

Tepat ketika ia akan pergi dari sana, Sasuke menahan tangannya. Tekanan halus di telapak tangan membuat Naruto berbalik. Dari tatapan kedua pasang mata itu, Suigetsu tidak tahu pasti apa yang tersirat, tetapi ia melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi lembut.

"Oh, aku lupa." Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kilat di pelipis kanan Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Suigetsu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Ow, sialan."

"Aku berangkat."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, Suigetsu langsung menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau harus jujur padaku, kopi itu bukan kau buat untuk Naruto 'kan? Aku tahu benar bagaimana selera kopimu." Suigetsu hanya mendapatkan kedikkan bahu atas pertanyaannya. Ia mendesah.

"Ya, tapi _omurice_ itu memang untuknya," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

Suigetsu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sudah cukup menguatkan bukti selama ini. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Sasuke berubah, paling tidak, ia bukan orang yang akan diam saja ketika miliknya diambil orang lain—entah itu kopi sekalipun. Sasuke tidak sudi memasak untuk orang lain—ia terlalu apatis. Sasuke juga orang yang tidak pernah menunjukkan mata memohon untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dalam kasus ini adalah soal ciuman di pelipis.

Sekali lagi Sasuke itu apatisme terhadap hal-hal semacam itu.

Sasuke menyalahi aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ini tidak benar. Sasuke telah berubah menjadi remaja tigabelas tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati Suigetsu membenahi pakaiannya di depan cermin. "Kau tidak jadi sarapan di sini?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu, ia tidak tahan berada di sini, "Ya, aku tak mau terkontaminasi jika—sekali lagi—melihat _lovey dovey_ kalian berdua," katanya. Ini serius.

"Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya ratusan kali—sejak kita kuliah."

Pandangan mata Suigetsu berubah serius ketika menatap Sasuke yang terduduk di tangan sofa. "Sedikit banyak aku mendengar, bahwa gay itu bisa menularkan orang terdekat. Bagaimana kalau aku terjangkit?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Tidak suka dengan penuturan itu.

Suigetsu mencibir. "Kau tidak sadar betapa idiotnya dirimu, ya? Aku merasa Uchiha yang tampan, angkuh dan beku ini sekarang sudah meleleh akibat semangat api yang menguar pada diri seorang Namikaze Naruto."

"Apakah salah jika aku mencintainya?" Dahi Sasuke kembali berkerut.

Suigetsu menepuk dahinya kuat. "Oh, _dammit_ , Sasuke! Ini bukan soal kau mencintainya atau tidak! Kau tidak merasa kalau kau sudah banyak berubah ketika kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Mata Sasuke menerawang pada helaian tirai yang melambai tersapu desau angin. Tak ada kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik dari perkataan Suigetsu mengenai perubahan.

Apa Suigetsu berpikir bahwa dirinya berubah menjadi semacam monster begitu? Dalam kasus ini Naruto disalahkan—dan bukan tak mungkin jika Suigetsu sudah menuduh bahwa Naruto adalah seorang penyihir jahat.

"Ouch!" Sasuke mengaduh ketika sebuah bunga plastik mengenai pipinya.

Di sana Suigetsu—tersangka utama—menyeringai sadis. "Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku menghasutmu."

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya." Sasuke mengambil satu tangkai bunga plastik itu dan menaruhnya di vas.

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu. "Memang tidak mungkin," kemudian kembali mematut diri di cermin, "tapi aku berpotensi untuk melakukan itu."

Napas Sasuke tercekat. "Kau—" ia menjeda, "kau menyukaiku?"

Selanjutnya, beberapa tangkai bunga plastik kembali menghantam wajahnya, Sasuke terkekeh. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Aku tidak suka kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Salah satu alis Sasuke naik. "Kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku?"

Suigetsu berusaha mati-matian agar tidak meninju sepupunya ini.

" _See_? Kau berubah 'kan? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan semacam itu padaku. Laki-laki itu benar-benar hebat, racun apa yang dia berikan padamu hingga kau berubah menjadi orang yang terlalu bersahaja seperti ini?"

"Naruto mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Tidak selamanya aku harus menutup diri—setidaknya itu yang dia katakan padaku."

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi, hal mengejutkan apa lagi yang tidak aku ketahui dari dirimu?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini bukan Sasuke."

"Kau memang bukan Sasuke—maksudku, kau tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke; yang angkuh, tenang, bahkan tidak peduli dengan hal apa pun. Kau berubah, Sasuke, kau bahkan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama kami lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki itu lakukan padamu?"

"Dia bukan 'laki-laki itu', Sui, dia punya nama."

Suigetsu memutar bola mata. "Yeah, maksudku Naruto." Keheningan sampai lima detik menyapa, sampai ia berujar, "Kurasa kalian tidak harus tinggal bersama."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Dia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

* * *

Sudah pukul tiga lebih duapuluh empat menit Sasuke menunggu. Bahkan ia tidak begitu peduli ketika di mana jarum detik bisa terdengar begitu keras seolah mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Ia mengabaikan, menganggap ucapan Suigetsu hanya angin lalu. Walaupun semakin ia melakukannya, semakin ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan sepupunya memang benar.

Sejak lahir ia ditakdirkan gay. Seluruh keluarganya mengetahui fakta itu.

Sasuke tidak malu, justru ia bangga ketika bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Semenjak bersama pria itu, Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih sering tersenyum. Ia tidak menyembunyikan kemarahannya jika ia memang tidak suka. Ia tidak pernah mengelak, tak pernah mengeluh, selalu melakukan apa pun yang Naruto inginkan.

Apalagi? Ini sudah sempurna.

Pernah sekali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa ia terlalu mencintai Naruto?

Tapi, apa cinta butuh alasan?

" _Teme_ , maaf, aku terlambat." Suara hentak kaki yang keras disusul teriakan masuk ke indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto langsung menghambur di dekatnya. "Kau menungguku, ya?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Naruto melirik jam dinding, lalu memekik, "Ya Tuhan, kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Naruto berdecak. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menungguku, kau bisa makan duluan." Ia tampak mengeluarkan isi satu _paperbag_ dengan label sebuah resto di depannya. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku hanya membawa _waffle_ , tadi aku sudah makan siang karena aku lapar sekali."

"Kau—"

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa mengambang.

Selama beberapa detik lamanya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada getaran, tidak ada debaran. Sasuke yang pertama kali merasa bahwa ada titik jenuh di mana ia menatap Naruto tanpa minat. Sementara Naruto menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun; mengingkari janji makan siang bersama bahkan membawa makanan dengan rasa yang tidak disukai Sasuke.

Ini aneh, rasanya sedikit banyak dirinya terpengaruh ucapan Suigetsu.

"Ah, benar juga, kau tidak suka manis." Naruto bergumam, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri dari duduknya setelah menaruh _waffle vanilla_ itu di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Kau tidak memaksaku memakan ini?" tanyanya polos.

Naruto terdiam. Heran. "Kau tidak mungkin makan ini 'kan? Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri lalu mati setelahnya."

Ceplas-ceplos memang tabiat Naruto, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum.

Lihatlah, ini adalah fakta bahwa Naruto tidak sepenuhnya memaksakan kehendaknya di sini, Sasuke-lah yang acap kali memaksakan dirinya untuk mengimbangi Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak diubah, tetapi ia yang memilih berubah. Sasuke harus memberi Suigetsu kabar baik ini secepatnya.

"... _me, Teme_?!"

Sasuke terkesiap. "Ya?"

"Kau melamun." Entah sejak kapan Naruto memakai apronnya. "Kau mau aku buatkan apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum, memang apa yang bisa dibuatkan Naruto untuknya? Kemungkinan terburuk adalah telur goreng gosong, kemungkinan terbaik—tetap yang terburuk—adalah ramen instan.

" _Waffle_ saja sudah cukup," katanya.

"Heee, kau bisa mati nanti."

"Tidak mungkin. Karena kau akan membuatku tetap hidup 'kan?"

Tawa Naruto meledak bahkan sampai-sampai ia mengalami kram perut kronis. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menatap kekasihnya yang menampilkan ekspresi heran yang menggemaskan. Setelah yakin air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata sudah diusap, Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan geli.

"Memang bagaimana caranya membuatmu hidup lagi setelah mati?" Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, berpikir. "Mungkin memberi napas buatan?"

"Aku melakukannya setiap hari, membosankan tahu!"

Tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya kuat. Pura-pura sakit. "Kau menyakiti hatiku. Padahal itu yang selalu kutunggu setiap hari."

Naruto terkikik. "Mau melakukannya sekarang?"

Selanjutnya tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia terlalu larut dengan basah yang tiba-tiba terasa di leher kirinya. Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Naruto selanjutnya.

* * *

Usaha Suigetsu untuk membuat pilar-pilar kepercayaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto mengikis belum berakhir.

Di dalam rumahnya, ia sudah memasang tampang yang masam membuat Juugo yang malam itu datang ke sana menjadi bingung. Bahkan ia sempat disembur beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mencoba bertanya pada pria kurus itu.

Ponsel sebesar telapak tangan itu habis diremat Suigetsu, ekspresi wajahnya bahkan terlihat seperti tengah buang air besar—di mata Juugo. Setelah mengetahui apa penyebab sahabatnya kesal, Juugo mendesah. Lelah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengganggu hubungan mereka?" tanya Juugo pada akhirnya, walau secepat kilat ia mendapatkan _deathglare_ mematikan dari Suigetsu—yang tidak mempan tentu saja.

"Lihat," Suigetsu mengutak-atik ponselnya, "lihat apa yang dia katakan padaku!"

 **From: Sasuke**

 **Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku, bahwa aku semakin mencintainya. Senangnyaaa... :v**

Urat-urat kemarahan Suigetsu hampir putus dibuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pesan menjijikkan seperti itu dari Sasuke, bahkan terlintas di pikirannya kalau mungkin saja bukan Sasuke yang mengiriminya pesan, tapi orang lain.

Juugo menghela napas. "Berhentilah menyudutkan Naruto, dia pria yang baik."

"Astaga! Apakah dia juga meracunimu?" Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Pria itu memang malapetaka."

Juugo segera meraih kedua bahu Suigetsu, membuat sahabatnya itu menatapnya. "Dengar, mereka sudah pacaran selama lebih dari satu tahun. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?"

"Tapi, dia itu bermulut besar, berandal, urakan, bodoh dan—"

"Apa cinta memandang semua itu?" potong Juugo. "Yang menjalankan hubungan itu Sasuke, bukan kau."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sangsi dengan semua ketakutanmu itu," potong Juugo lagi. "Kau mengintimidasi Naruto terus menerus, tapi lihat, dia bahkan tidak pernah gentar sedikit pun. Kau pasti salah dengan prasangkamu terhadapnya selama ini."

"Itu karena dia bodoh."

"Atau karena cinta?" Juugo kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Kalau Naruto tidak mencintai Sasuke, dia tidak akan bertahan 'kan?"

Suigetsu menunduk, menepis tangan Juugo yang kini berada di bahunya. "Kau memang tidak peduli pada Sasuke," gumamnya.

Tak ada yang bisa diutarakan Juugo sebagai pembelaan. Hal-hal seperti ini sering terjadi bahkan membuat Juugo tak mengerti lagi kenapa Suigetsu sangat paranoid.

Ini adalah bahasan yang sangat sensitif untuk sahabatnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, ia akan membahas semua alasan-alasan kenapa ia begitu protektif terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian terdahulu terulang."

Melirik sekilas, Juugo melihat tangan Suigetsu mengepal. Mungkin ini memang topik yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka bahas.

Terus terang saja, Juugo selalu merasa bersalah jika Suigetsu menjadi orang yang begitu rapuh karena membahas hal ini. Ia sudah tahu betul bagaimana hubungan antara Suigetsu dan Sasuke, mereka sangat dekat bahkan ketika keduanya masih sangat kecil. Suigetsu menyayangi Sasuke sebagai sepupu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat.

Juugo merangkul bahu Suigetsu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maafkan aku."

Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk sekarang.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang mencintai kesehatan.

Itu sebabnya ia selalu membersihkan debu dan kotoran apa pun yang hinggap di setiap inci perabotan rumahnya. Alasan lain, tentu saja karena Naruto adalah orang yang mudah sakit. Pekerjaan Naruto yang mengharuskan lembur tengah malam terkadang membuat staminanya turun, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mengawasi kebersihan rumah agar tak memperburuk keadaan.

Setelah mereka sepakat tinggal bersama setengah tahun lalu, banyak kebiasaan buruk Naruto yang akhirnya teruangkap. Mulai dari sering minum alkohol, merokok dan makan-makanan instan.

Sasuke berulang kali memperingatkan kekasihnya. Namun, Naruto memang pria yang bebal.

Suara derit pintu terdengar, Sasuke mengalihkan matanya melihat sosok Naruto keluar dari kamar. Langkah terseret, mata setengah terpejam menuju dapur. Sasuke menggeleng, pasti Naruto semalaman sulit tidur karena mereka menonton film horor sampai dini hari.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengepel lantai, sampai suara Naruto terdengar, "Suke, kau belum membuat sarapan?" Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, sosok Naruto muncul dari arah dapur. "Apa perlu aku yang membuatnya?"

Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud _membuat_ versi Naruto, yaitu membuka cup ramen instan dan menuang air panas di dalamnya. "Tidak usah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini ... sepuluh menit."

Naruto mengerang. "Ah, itu terlalu lama, aku sudah lapar."

Gelagapan, Sasuke mulai menggosok-gosok lantai dengan kasar. "Tidak, tidak, aku janji lima menit lagi selesai," katanya.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sebelum berbalik. "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa membuat sarapan sendiri."

"Tidak, _Dobe_ , tiga menit selesai!"

"Lama!"

"Satu menit! Ah, tidak, ini sudah selesai."

Sasuke akhirnya membuang alat pel itu asal dan berlari ke arah dapur menyusul Naruto. Belum terlambat untuk mencegahnya memakan makanan instan.

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian..._

"Kau lupa belanja bulanan—Hoaamm." Asap yang mengepul dari ramen cup tidak membuat Naruto berhenti menguap. Ia mengantuk tapi juga lapar.

"Aku lupa," sesal Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga lupa kemarin." Lalu tangannya mulai mengambil sumpit dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke. "Aw, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi, bodoh!"

"Aish."

Naruto tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Kali ini Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Naruto yang malas-malasan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulum sikat giginya.

"Hari ini _monthly meeting_ , jadi hanya makan-makan di luar bersama pegawai lain sambil membahas permasalahan kantor. Mungkin sekitar tiga jam." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian Sasuke bertanya, "Kau masuk jam lima?"

"Ya, seperti biasa."

"Aku pulang jam dua, kita bisa belanja bersama nanti."

"Baiklah, birku juga sudah habis."

"Tidak ada bir, _Dobe_ —"

"Bukan bir, tapi minuman kaleng beralkohol." Setelahnya Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi masam di wajah Sasuke. "Ya sudah, pergi sana, kenapa kau menungguiku di kamar mandi? Mau mengintip?"

"Dasar mesum!"

* * *

Deru mesin mobil mengiringi percakapan singkat antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya berdiri di samping bagasi dan sebuah _Audy_ hitam tampak bergetar karena mesin mobil menyala.

Naruto mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. "Lain kali aku tidak akan mau nonton film horor."

"Kau pasti ketakutan." Sasuke mencibir

"Bukan takut, _Teme_ , tapi kita tidur terlalu pagi sampai aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," bohongnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sembari melipat kemejanya sampai siku. "Ya, ya, tidak takut. Lalu siapa ya, yang memelukku erat-erat semalam? Hantu?"

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukan itu?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Rangkulan di bahu adalah yang diterima Sasuke setelahnya. Disusul kekehan Naruto.

"Shika, Kiba dan Shino akan kemari, boleh 'kan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. "Mereka mengambil libur di hari Senin, jadi aku ajak kemari."

"Temanmu juga temanku, ajak saja asal mereka tidak mengacau."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Ayolah, mereka hidup untuk mengacau, jangan hiraukan mereka. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan mereka tentu saja."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, skeptis. "Kau tidak pernah membereskan kekacauan apapun." Ia langsung bergegas ke samping pintu mobilnya. "Aku jalan dulu."

Naruto mendekat dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Sasuke melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum mencapai gerbang. Senyum Naruto mengembang lebar. Balas melambai.

Akan tetapi, ketika mobil menghilang dari padangan, senyumnya meluntur. Diusap bibir dimana ia mencium Sasuke. Rasanya masih aneh.

Setelah sekian lama, sikap lembut Sasuke sama sekali belum meluluhkan hatinya.

Ia tidak tahu untuk apa dirinya bertahan dengan hubungan ini. Ia hanya tidak tahu.

* * *

Sehari-harinya Naruto bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah kantor surat kabar. Baginya pekerjaan ini tidak sulit dan ia sangat menyukainya. Ia hanya harus mengedit beberapa berita yang masuk dari beberapa wartawan kantor dan menyusunnya menjadi paragraf apik.

Yang menyebalkan hanya jam kerjanya; setiap hari Naruto dituntut kerja seperti kelelawar. Siang tidur, malam bekerja.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, saat berada di universitas, ia dan Sasuke berada di jurusan yang berbeda.

Saat itu Sasuke mengambil kuliah bisnis dan sekarang telah menjadi seorang manager di salah satu hotel di Tokyo. Bahkan untuk urusan keuangan, kekasihnya mendapatkan gaji yang lebih besar darinya setiap bulan.

Kampung halaman mereka ada sama-sama berada di Konoha, sedangkan di Tokyo mereka membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup untuk hidup berdua.

Sampai detik ini Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke. Segala kepura-puraan ini membuatnya muak. Mereka resmi berpacaran karena terjebak permainan bodoh. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya, tapi ia hanya berusaha menulikan telinganya dari realita itu.

Dulu pernah satu kali ia mencoba menjauhi Sasuke dan mengatakan ingin putus, tetapi pada akhirnya ia bisa luluh pada penderitaan Sasuke setelah ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Naruto!"

"Eh, ya?"

"Sudah kuduga kau melamun."

"Maaf, maaf ..." Naruto mengerling pada Sakura, salah satu wartawan bagian olahraga di kantornya, yang juga merupakan teman satu universitasnya dulu. Gadis itu tampak bersiap dengan tas jinjing merah di tangan. "Kau mu pergi?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Semua data laporan beritaku hari ini sudah masuk, sisanya tolong kau edit. Minggu depan kategori berita di surat kabar kita akan ditambah, kau sudah tahu 'kan?"

Naruto mengiyakan.

"Nah, karena pekerjaan akan semakin banyak karena itu, bos sudah mendapatkan satu orang untuk menemanimu di sini mulai besok."

"Pegawai baru? Heee, malas." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bilang aku harus mengajarinya dari awal. Menyebalkan."

Mendecih, gadis itu menjawab sembari menghadiahkan satu toyoran di kepala pirang itu. "Dia itu lebih senior darimu, sebelumnya dia bekerja di cabang kantor kita di Konoha. Kabar burung mengatakan dia menyogok bos untuk masuk ke sini dan mendapat posisi ini. Padahal dia sebelumnya juga di posisi yang sama di kantornya."

Naruto memeluk lengan tangan secara dramatis. "Jangan-jangan dia pengagum rahasiaku, bagaimana ini?" Satu cubitan mampir di pipinya, hingga sebelah wajahnya di tarik ke atas. "Aw, aw, aw ..."

"Siapa yang menyukai orang berandalan sepertimu?!"

Setelah cubitannya lepas, Naruto mengusapnya kesal. "Kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

Langsung saja wajah lawan bicaranya sedikit merona.

"Itu dulu ... bodoh!" Sakura membuang wajah. "Sekarang aku tidak menyukaimu lagi!"

Tawa Naruto meledak. Fakta mengenai Sakura yang menyukainya memang benar. Bahkan gadis itu pernah terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya, yang langsung ditolak karena Naruto mengaku sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke.

Lagipula Sakura bukan tipenya, meski gadis itu cantik, tapi postur tubuhnya belum menyokong sebagaimana tipe gadis idamannya.

Mungkin saja sekarang rasa suka Sakura terhadapnya memang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Lagipula dia laki-laki." Suara Sakura kembali terdengar, melupakan fakta bahwa kekasih Naruto juga laki-laki. "Kalau aku lihat biodatanya—"

"Oi, oi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu biodatanya? Kau menguntit ruang kerja bos?"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Sakura memukul bahu Naruto dengan tas. "Aku melihat datanya dari sekretaris bos, tadi dia menggosipkan ini denganku."

"Cih, dasar wanita."

"Usianya lebih tua darimu, dan dia lebih tampan," lanjut gadis itu dengan nada genit. "Namanya Shimura Sai."

"Oh, ya, ya. Semoga hubunganmu lancar dengannya," ejek Naruto yang langsung mendapat delikan kesal dari gadis cantik itu.

* * *

 _Handle_ pintu terbuka dengan sosok Naruto yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Seharusnya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini, tetapi ia malah terjebak di kantor dengan tugas menumpuk.

"Jam setengah satu, bagus sekali," gumamnya saat melihat jam di tangan.

Tatapannya terarah pada ruang tengah yang lampunya masih menyala, sayup-sayup terdengar suara televisi.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya ketika menemukan kekasihnya duduk di sofa memeluk bantal. Begitu melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur, ia bergegas menghampiri. "Suke, bangun."

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat mata Sasuke terbuka.

"Hng... _Dobe_?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke menggeleng sembari mengusap matanya yang lengket. "Aku menunggumu."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia beralih melepas sepatu dan jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, disusul melepas jaket dan melipat lengan kemeja sampai ke siku. Malam ini agak gerah.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Belum." Naruto menjawab saat sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan makan ramen instan, masih ada 'kan?"

Sasuke buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tadi pagi kau sudah makan itu. Aku sudah masak tumis daging, kau hanya harus menghangatkannya di _microwave_." Saat tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ia berdiri sambil berujar, "Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke melangkah ke dapur dan menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku mau makan mie," kata Naruto.

"Jangan, _Dobe_! Jangan sia-siakan masakanku lagi kali ini."

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan beringsut duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Sasuke mulai mengambil tumisan daging yang ada di lemari kaca dan mulai menghangatkannya.

Ia termenung, kalau sudah larut seperti ini ia tidak berani bertanya macam-macam pada Naruto. Kekasihnya itu pasti lelah karena pekerjaan. Padahal Sasuke sudah sering kali melarang untuk mengambil kerja tengah malam seperti itu. Tapi Naruto selalu bersikeras.

Beberapa menit kemudian tumis daging itu sudah hangat kembali. Sasuke mengambilkan nasi dalam mangkuk kecil, sumpit dan juga air putih. Begitu ia kembali ke ruang tengah, Naruto sudah terlelap dengan indahnya di atas sofa. Satu tangannya menjuntai ke bawah menyentuh lantai.

Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menaruh lagi baki itu di meja dapur dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Padahal kau belum makan," katanya dengan sangat pelan, mengusap pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Dibenahinya posisi tidur Naruto sepelan mungkin sembari membentangkan selimut. Wajah pria blonde itu terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang tidur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. " _Oyasumi, Dobe_."

* * *

Pagi ini Sasuke tergesa-gesa membuat sarapan.

Salahkan dirinya yang bangun kesiangan dan lupa menyetel alarm. Padahal malam ini terasa begitu dingin tanpa Naruto di sampingnya. Pria itu seharusnya tidak ketiduran di sofa semalam.

Empat lembar roti tawar panggang dengan beberapa selai sudah tersaji di meja. Ia juga membuat satu gelas susu cokelat untuk Naruto dan satu kopi untuk dirinya.

Saat ia melihat jam di ruang tengah, saat itu pula ia melihat Naruto berjalan masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dulu saat awal mereka tinggal bersama, Sasuke pikir Naruto punya kebiasaan _sleepwalking_.

Tetapi nyatanya tidak, pria itu sudah bangun dan ... hanya mengantuk.

 _Bruk._

"Awwuhh!" Naruto mengaduh, Sasuke bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di sana, Naruto duduk di depan tembok dekat kamar mandi. Sasuke langsung menghampirinya.

"Aduh! Mataku ... mataku buta, hidungku penyok, kepalaku terbentur! Aku amnesia! Aku di mana? Aku siapa?"

"Kau hanya memar, _Dobe_." Sasuke mendengus. "Lain kali hati-hati."

Naruto membalasnya dengan mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Lalu ia terkejut sendiri saat melihat pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang kemarin dipakainya saat bekerja. "Kenapa aku tidak ganti baju?" gumamnya.

Ternyata Sasuke mendengar walau kini ia tengah berada di dekat bufet untuk mengambil salep memar. "Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya, "Kau ketiduran di sofa saat aku menghangatkan makanan. Dan aku tak cukup berani untuk mengganggumu tidur."

"Oh," Naruto menjawab singkat. Tangan Sasuke meraba dahinya untuk mengoleskan salep di sana. Rasanya sedikit nyeri, mungkin dahinya memerah. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tubuh Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi. "Kau sudah mau berangkat? Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam delapan," sahut Sasuke dengan asal. "Hari ini aku pulang malam jadi jangan menungguku."

"Baiklah." Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berdering di saku celana. "Heee, bahkan kau tidak mengeluarkan ponselku."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan kekeh ringan, lalu kembali ke bufet meletakkan salep obat itu di sana. Saat kembali ke dapur, ia membawa roti panggang dan susu coklat hangat ke meja ruang tengah. Di sana, ia melihat Naruto terkekeh sembali mengetik sesuatu di ponsel.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

Naruto mendongak, tapi hanya sebentar. "Dari temanku," tangannya menerima roti bakar dari Sasuke dan memakannya. "Ah, aku lupa sikat gigi."

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar, pria itu justru memberi pertanyaan lain, "Kenapa temanmu mengirim pesan sepagi ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke sudah hafal bagaimana Naruto di pagi hari, dan ia yakin bahwa teman-teman Naruto juga tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu bukan _morning person_. Percaya diri sekali mengirim pesan sepagi ini.

"Hm?"

"Urusan kantor?" Ada nada menyelidik dari ucapannya, Naruto bukannya tidak tahu.

Ia tertawa kering, perhatiannya lepas dari ponsel. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mulut penuh roti. "Kalau bukan urusan kerja, bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum misterius.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, pandangannya teralih dari wajah Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe pencemburu, namun pria itu sering kali bersikap _denial_ untuk mengungkapkan kecemburuannya.

Pada akhirnya sisa sarapan pagi itu mereka habiskan dalam diam. Menurut mereka, itu cara ideal untuk menikmati sisa waktu mereka yang sangat sedikit.

"Aku pulang malam hari ini, jadi jangan—"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, ingat?" potong Naruto saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Naruto nyaris tertawa melihat Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi terkekeh karena malu. Pria berkulit pucat itu memang sangat menggemasan ketika terkekeh. Tapi ia benar-benar tertawa ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Mukamu—Pfft—"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Naruto mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Sasuke. Ada selai stroberi yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. "Padahal aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh bibirmu."

Suara erangan kesal adalah yang didengar Naruto selanjutnya. Ia melihat Sasuke langsung berdiri dan hendak membereskan peralatan makan mereka, tapi Naruto segera melarangnya dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat.

"Aku pergi."

Naruto memegang pipi kiri Sasuke, tersenyum. "Hati-hatilah."

* * *

"Naruto bilang hari ini Sasuke pulang malam."

Sakura mengeluarkan suara pada akhirnya setelah menerima pesan terakhir dari Naruto. Ia menatap seorang pria di sebelahnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Begitukah?" tanya si pria.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya sendiri? Kau bilang Naruto adalah teman lamamu."

Pria itu tersenyum sangat lebar dan manis, membuat wajah Sakura merona. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Naruto," katanya.

"Apa aku boleh membantumu?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantu memberi kejutan."

Pria itu menyodorkan satu botol kecil berisi beberapa butir obat. "Tentu saja, kau pasti akan sangat membantu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura, kebingungan.

Senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajah pria itu. "Hanya obat tidur."

Si pria berdiri sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dengan gerakan lambat. Lalu meninggalkan gadis itu dengan segudang tanya mengenai kejutan apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan.

 **Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

.

.

"SAKURA!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat nyaris melewati ambang pintu kaca kantornya. Teriakan melengking yang disinyalir berasal dari suara _cempreng_ sekretaris bos itu terdengar. Ada apa? Pikirnya. Ia melangkah menuju meja _front office_ dan tidak menemukan siapapun yang berjaga—kecuali satu pria asing.

"Kemana orang-orang?" Naruto bertanya pada pria yang duduk di sana. Pria pucat yang tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Pria itu nampaknya terkejut saat Naruto bertanya padanya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mengejar Haruno- _san,_ " katanya.

"Heee, kenapa lagi gadis barbar itu?" tanya Naruto, ia tersadar dan meralat secepatnya, "Maksudku Sakura. Apakah dia kabur karena tak mendapatkan berita lagi?"

Si Lawan bicara tersenyum. "Kurasa bukan itu masalahnya, uhm, entahlah."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menatap pria itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Shimura Sai," jawab pria pucat itu tanpa mengurangi kadar senyumnya, "aku editor baru di sini."

"Uwooh, ternyata kau. Kenalkan namaku—"

"Namikaze Naruto 'kan?" potong Sai. "Aku sudah melihat fotomu di daftar pegawai."

"Aa, begitu." Hongki mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk dijabat, formalitas dalam perkenalan. "Salam kenal, Shimura- _san_."

"Panggil Sai saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Naruto." Sai menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Ketika Naruto hendak menyudahi salaman, entah kenapa Sai justru mengencangkan genggaman pada tangannya. Kali ini Naruto balas mengernyit. Ekspresi Sai berubah lagi, senyumnya hilang, yang tampak hanya wajah datar dengan bibir yang simetris.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?"

Sai mendadak kikuk, entah kenapa. "Maaf ... Aku hanya heran, tangan Naruto besar dan hangat," katanya.

"Oh, ya? Menurutku kau terlalu kurus."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai dengan nada terkejut. Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahinya akan sikap aneh pria itu. "Padahal aku sudah makan banyak."

"Makan banyak saja tidak akan cukup." Naruto menjawab enggan. Ia melirik jam di tangannya. Sebentar lagi waktu melapor di presensi hampir habis.

" _Souka_ ," balas Sai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang sibuk berpaling ke arah lain. "Jadi Naruto, apakah kau ini gay?"

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak karena pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh pada Sai sebelum melayangkan lirikan tajam. Namun pria itu malah tersenyum seolah pertanyaannya tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

Dugaan sementara yang bisa Naruto tangkap adalah; mungkin pria pucat ini juga termasuk kaum minor—seperti dirinya—lebih tepatnya seperti Sasuke.

Naruto mengakui ia baru saja masuk ke dunia pelangi ini—barangkali itu yang menyebabkan gay radar kasat mata di kepala Sai bereaksi terhadapnya.

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak. Ia bukan kaum minor seperti itu, ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke hanya karena ia tidak tega menolak bahkan mencampakkannya. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau ia melakukan hal itu. Kaum gay adalah yang tersisihkan dari sosial, mereka pasti punya segudang cerita memilukan tentang orientasi seksualnya.

Duh. Ia semakin ngawur saja.

"Ha? Tentu saja bukan. Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir Sai, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari. Anehnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak menjawab kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Sudah hampir jam lima, kau sudah melapor?" Naruto mengalihkan topik saat Sai terlihat akan mengeluarkan suara lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat melanjutkan pembahasan tadi. Ia memang tidak ingin menutupi bahwa ia gay—tetapi ia sudah pernah membungkam mulut Sakura untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Termasuk pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Sudah." Sai tersenyum, membereskan beberapa koran yang mungkin baru saja dibacanya sebelum Naruto datang.

Lalu keduanya bergegas menuju ke ruangan redaktur. Ruangan itu agak pengap karena AC mati.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya meraih remot AC. Setelah menyetel suhu duapuluh lima derajat di bagian temperatur, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa _partner_ barunya ada di sana. Tubuhnya berbalik setelah memberi gestur memersilakan masuk.

"Kudengar kau dari Konoha?" Naruto menginterupsi keheningan keduanya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Sai mengangguk. "Ya, aku berasal dari cabang kantor Konoha dengan jabatan yang sama. Bos memintaku ke pusat untuk pertukaran pegawai. Seharusnya sudah dari lima bulan yang lalu, tapi karena kategori berita di sana juga bertambah dan satu orang editor tak sanggup menyangganya, jadi aku tetap dipertahankan di sana."

Naruto menemukan kejanggalan dari cerita itu. Menurut cerita Sakura, Sai sempat menyogok bos untuk masuk ke kantor pusatnya di posisi yang sama.

Ah, apakah kali ini ia termakan gosip murahan gadis itu?

Saat itu editor di tempatnya memang ada dua orang, tapi rekannya sempat dialihkan ke Konoha untuk menggantikan editor di sana yang sedang cuti. Dan ia tidak tahu menahu bahwa akan ada pertukaran, tidak ada yang memberitahunya.

"Kekasihku juga berasal dari Konoha," Naruto bergumam tanpa sadar, Sai mengernyit ketika mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Konoha cukup luas, di mana tepatnya kekasihmu tinggal? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya spontan. Sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengangkat topik tentang sang kekasih yng ingin dihindarinya dalam obrolan.

Naruto memang mengenal Sasuke hampir dua tahun. Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahuinya—atau ia tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu lahir dan besar di Konoha dan pindah ke Tokyo untuk kuliah, itu saja.

"Uhm, entahlah ..." Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

Keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan itu cukup berlangsung beberapa detik, karena setelahnya Sai sepertinya memiliki pertanyaan lain untuk dilontarkan.

"Apakah kalian pasangan baru?"

Gestur tubuh Naruto mulai menandakan ketidaknyamanan. "Kami sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun," jawabnya.

Komputer yang menyala sedikit mengalihkan pandangan Sai. Ia masih belum mau pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Oh, ya, ampun. Kalian berpacaran hampir dua tahun dan kau tidak tahu persis di mana alamat kekasihmu tinggal?" Sai terkekeh ringan. "Jangan-jangan dia juga tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal. Ya, Tuhan, kalian lucu sekali."

Alis Naruto menukik tajam. "Apakah itu lucu?"

"Sangat lucu. Kau tahu, kalian seperti orang yang baru saling mengenal."

Naruto tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya sudah mengepal erat di atas pahanya. Pembicaraan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya tersinggung. Entah kenapa fakta bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahui apa pun dari Sasuke bisa menjadi lelucon semacam itu. Menggelikan.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Kau tahu nama ayahnya mungkin." Lagi-lagi terdengar pertanyaan bibir Sai.

"Yang pasti dia bermarga Uchiha."

Naruto mulai membuka folder yang dikuncinya dengan _password_. Sedikit melirik ke forder lain dan beberapa berita yang akan di _publish_ besok sudah masuk ke komputernya.

"Kau juga tidak tahu nama ayahnya? Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"

Naruto hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya memiliki satu orang kakak, itu saja. Tetapi rasanya ia malas mengungkapkan keminiman informasinya itu. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh.

"Beberapa berita sudah masuk," Naruto mencoba mengalihkan, "kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

Awalnya Naruto menangkap ekspresi kebingungan yang samar dari wajah _partner_ barunya itu, namun kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi agak angkuh.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bekerja di sini hampir empat tahun. Aku sudah berpengalaman."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Lalu ia meminta untuk tukar posisi duduk. Sepertinya ia harus memesan satu gelas _choco late_ di kantin untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya dari makhluk yang menjadi _partner_ nya ini.

Kesan pertamanya benar-benar sangat buruk.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto menoleh, mau tak mau menawarinya. "Membeli minuman sekalian melapor, kau ingin titip sesuatu?"

Sai menggeleng. Naruto mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan bergegas ke ruang manager. Ia akan melapor sidik jari di mesin presensi, sebelum ia terlambat lebih banyak lagi. Lima menit berlalu dari waktu seharusnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan _copy_ -an absen bulanannya akan kotor karena itu.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin, ia bertemu dengan Sakura di koridor. Gadis itu melambai ke arahnya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau baru datang, pemalas? Jam berapa ini?" ejek Sakura. Mereka beriringan ke kantin.

"Hanya lima menit, tidak akan dipecat oleh bos," kilahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau buat masalah lagi?"

Awalnya Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi, namun sepertinya ia mulai mengerti pertanyaan itu. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Ah, itu ..., aku mengerjai Ino dan Shion yang kepergok makan di kantin saat jam kerja. Aku berteriak pada mereka bahwa bos mengadakan sidak, mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit."

Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah duo _blonde_ sekretaris dan resepsionis itu ketika mengetahui kenyataan aslinya.

Sidak memang suka dilakukan secara mendadak dan tanpa jadwal pasti, maka dari itu pegawai tidak akan tahu kapan inspeksi itu akan dilakukan. Wajar saja kedua gadis itu kelimpungan mendengar berita itu.

"Dasar barbar, lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu nanti."

"Kau menakutiku, ya?" Sakura merengut.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Menunjuk menu yang dimintanya pada pelayan ketika sampai di kantin. Lalu membalas ucapan Sakura, "Bukan menakuti, kok. Cuma memperingatkan saja," ujarnya dengan lugu. "Tunggu saja sampai kau lewat pintu depan dan dihadang oleh mereka."

Dengan wajah pucat, Sakura membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi padanya. Dua orang perempuan yang tadi dikerjainya memang terkenal sadis jika sudah marah. Mereka dikenal sebagai _duo blondie_ yang kejam. Ia tiba-tiba merinding, keselamatan kerjanya dipertaruhkan.

"Mungkin aku akan lewat pintu belakang kali ini. Sekali-kali aku harus mencoba memanjat pagar itu tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Pastikan rokmu tidak tersingkap saat jatuh nanti. Aku ingat terakhir kali celana dalammu berwarna kuning."

"HEI!"

Tubuh Naruto refleks menghindar dari serangan _clip board_ yang nyaris dihantamkan ke bahunya. Ia tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi menyebalkan teman kerjanya itu. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan minumannya, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di salah satu meja.

Beginilah kerjaan para pegawai jika bos tidak sedang di kantor, kantin adalah salah satu tempat favorit mereka yang tidak sedang dikejar _deadline_.

"Jadi," Sakura membuka topik obrolan lain, "kau sudah bertemu _partner_ barumu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Ya, baik, dia mudah akrab ..., kurasa," pungkasnya dengan nada enggan. Kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa di tempat kerjanya itu ucapan sekecil apa pun akan cepat tersebar seperti racun, mungkin ia akan menceritakan bagaimana si Sai itu berbicara padanya dengan sok akrab dan menjengkelkan.

Naruto terlalu baik untuk merusak reputasi pria itu di hari pertama kerja.

"Apa yang kudengar itu benar? Kalian berdua adalah teman—"

"Sakura, aku ke toilet sebentar. Titip minuman dan tasku. Sebentar saja," potong Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia melesat begitu saja tanpa mendengar apa kelanjutan ucapan Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu itu menggerutu saat limpahan tas Naruto telak mengenai wajahnya. Tidak berat, sih. Tetapi tekstur tas itu agak keras. "Uh, dasar bocah itu!"

Dengan sabar Sakura menunggu Naruto sambil sesekali menyesap _red velvet_ nya. Dari jauh ia mulai memantau pekerjaan rekannya yang lain di lapangan melalui ponsel, sebenarnya ia kembali ke kantor sore itu hanya untuk menyerahkan beberapa berita yang sudah diketiknya. Liputan lain yang belum selesai masih menunggu, sepertinya ia harus kembali ke lapangan secepatnya.

"Aku tidak lama 'kan?" Naruto akhirnya kembali dari aktifitasnya di toilet. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat Sakura yang sibuk dengan tas milik Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, ini resletingnya terbuka tadi," katanya, "sepertinya sudah rusak."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Hum," jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengetik empat berita dan sudah aku kirim ke komputermu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Kuperingatkan jangan berani-berani kau mengotak-atik tulisan cantikku!"

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan sok polos!" Sakura menoyor dahi Naruto dan si empunya terkekeh. "Aku harap kau tidak mengganti judul beritaku seenak jidatmu lagi, mengerti?"

"Kenapa? Kau menuliskan judul yang tidak berbobot, aku hanya mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik," kilah Naruto sembari mengingat beberapa berita temannya yang masuk dan ia rombak beberapa judul yang menurutnya tidak menarik. "Inti dari judul berita itu untuk menarik minat pembaca, minimal gunakan kalimat yang ambigu namun membuat orang penasaran."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau dari jurusan Sastra Jepang, kau memang lebih mengerti. Tetapi setidaknya kau ijin dulu padaku, jangan sampai aku kebingungan dengan judul berita yang berubah di koran besok pagi." Setelah mengatakan itu ponsel Sakura kembali berdering. "Baiklah, Naruto, aku harus kembali ke gelanggang olahraga, aku harus meliput pembacaan pemenang di sana."

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, iya, ini tasmu. Kukembalikan dengan selamat!"

Tas itu sukses mendarat di wajah Naruto sebagai balas dendam Sakura. Gadis itu segera melesat sebelum sesuatu melayang ke arahnya.

"ADUH! HEI! DASAR BARBAR! Uh, wajahku..."

* * *

Setelah hampir empat jam bekerja, Naruto yang biasanya sangat anti dengan yang namanya serius, kini hanya terdiam dan fokus di layar komputer. Keberadaan rekan yang sebetulnya sangat membantu, diabaikannya begitu saja. Pemimpin redaksi juga sedang tidak ada di ruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar dilanda keheningan. Hanya suara _keyboard_ yang membentur jari.

Atas inisiatif sendiri, akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lain. Seperti; mengecek kembali berita yang akan diserahkan ke mesin percetakan dan membaca beberapa judul berita yang diubah Naruto. Tidak ada yang salah, ia membandingkan dengan melihat beberapa editan yang belum sempat diganti oleh Naruto.

Sai menghela napas, kemudian menatap Naruto yang mengabaikannya sejak tadi.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Naruto sempat menghentikan jarinya di atas _keyboard_ sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Sesekali matanya menyipit karena perih, empat jam ia tak lepas dari layar itu.

"Aku tahu kau marah," ujar Sai lagi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan matanya dari monitor silau itu dan mengambil sebotol air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Ia menatap Sai dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Insting," jawab Sai, tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa bilang aku marah padamu? Kita bahkan baru kenal."

Belum mendapat jawaban dari Sai, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar. Ia memprioritaskan ponsel itu terlebih dahulu daripada bersusah-susah mendengar jawaban rekannya itu.

Kesan pertama yang buruk membuatnya malas berhadapan dengan pria itu. Sikapnya memang berlebihan, tapi ia sadar bagaimana wataknya. Kalau hari ini ia marah, bisa jadi besok mereka akan akrab dan menempel seperti sahabat sejati.

Bisa jadi.

Naruto mengernyit saat menemukan nama Sasuke di layar ponsel. Kekasihnya itu tidak akan mengganggunya di saat jam kerja kalau tidak terlalu penting. Daripada menduga-duga, Naruto segera membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu, sembari melihat jam—pukul sembilan kurang.

 **From:** ** _Teme_**

 ** _Dobe_** **, sepertinya aku demam. Kalau kau pulang tolong belikan aku obat.**

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berharap begitu, hanya saja aku merasa kau tidak mengacuhkanku sejak tadi," kata Sai. Atensi Naruto kembali padanya.

"Kau tahu dimana salahmu?"

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya. "Entahlah, kalau tentang pembahasan yang tadi ... Kurasa aku tahu."

Naruto kembali pada ponselnya dan memberi beberapa balasan untuk Sasuke. Kekasihnya sakit. Tentu saja Naruto khawatir. Sakit apa memangnya anak itu? Seingatnya, Sasuke sangat rajin berolahraga. Ia punya pola makan yang sehat, bahkan apapun ia masak sendiri.

Intinya, orang itu tidak akan mudah sakit.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sai lagi. Seketika itu pula ia kemarahan yang mencucuk di kepalanya sudah menguap sepenuhnya. "Lupakan saja."

Hal itu tidak membuat Sai puas, ia bermaksud mengajak Naruto ke dalam pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku hanya terganggu dengan hubungan kalian," kata pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mengambil alih _keyboard_ saat Naruto lengah dan tertarik dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya tidak dipercaya oleh kekasih sendiri." Tangannya masih nyaman berada di atas huruf-huruf itu bahkan saat melihat Naruto mulai tak nyaman di kursinya. "Sebuah hubungan itu kuat karena sebuah kepercayaan, bukan?"

Naruto mengusap matanya lelah. Ia mengingat-ingat rencana cantiknya untuk membeberkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya Shimura Sai ini pada seisi kantor.

"Melihat ekspresimu kurasa aku benar. Apa terlalu banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh kekasihmu? Hm? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Naruto menjawab dengan nada menekan.

Sai mengangkat tangannya ke atas, pose menyerah. "Bukan maksudku ingin ikut campur. Hanya saja sayang sekali seorang pria yang tampan sepertimu dipermainkan oleh wanita yang bahkan tidak dapat memercayaimu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan wanitamu ini," potong Sai. "Sepertinya dia wanita yang bisa dengan mudah menaklukan laki-laki sepertimu, ya?"

Pengakuan yang meluncur dari mulut Sai membuat kepalan tangan Naruto mengerat.

Setelah menyadari bahwa Naruto tersinggung atas pembahasan yang sebelumnya, pria ini justru berani membuat emosinya kembali naik. Meskipun begitu Naruto masih cukup sulit untuk mengaku bahwa ia sebenarnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki, bukan wanita.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, seharusnya kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu untuk wanita seperti itu," lanjut Sai dengan nada setenang angin.

Naruto menggemeretakkan giginya.

"Aku punya beberapa teman wanita yang tinggal di Tokyo. Mungkin aku bisa mengenalkannya pada—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu sekarang, atau kupatahkan tanganmu!" Naruto meremat pegangan kursi dengan kuat.

Sai seperti tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku heran. Orang seperti apa kekasihmu ini, sampai-sampai kau begitu mempertahankannya," katanya. "Dengar ..., kalau hubungan sepasang kekasih selama dua tahun saja sudah penuh rahasia. Menurutmu bagaimana ke depannya nanti? Aku yakin akan banyak kebohongan lagi yang dia lakukan di belakangmu, Naruto."

Pupil mata Naruto melirik ke arah Sai dengan sengit.

Habis semua kesabarannya hingga tanpa sadar pada detik-detik terakhir akal sehatnya, ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang Sai dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh kurus milik pria pucat itu nyaris terjengkang dari kursi kalau saja tidak ada tembok yang berhasil menahannya di belakang. Ia tetap memerlihatkan seringainya, bahkan ketika Naruto memukulnya untuk kedua kali.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek! Sepatah kata lagi kau berani menghinanya, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit."

"Kau mengancamku?" Sai berkata dengan tenang. Tanpa peduli bahwa hal itu kembali menyulut emosi Naruto untuk segera menarik kerahnya hingga ia berdiri dari posisinya. Ekspresi kemarahan Naruto begitu menarik bagi Sai. "Bukankah semua yang aku katakan itu benar, Naruto?"

Awalnya Naruto benar-benar berniat menghabisi Sai karena kalimat-kalimat menyebalkannya itu. Namun pada akhirnya, sisi kesabarannya kembali muncul dan ia memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya itu. Ia tidak mau mendengar hinaan yang lebih parah dari hal ini. Sebab ia ingin menulikan semua pendengarannya atas kebenaran yang diucapkan Sai.

Pria itu benar, sudah sepantasnya ia tidak mempertahankan Sasuke karena ia memang tak pernah mencintai Sasuke.

Daripada itu, tidak ada hal yang lebih mengerikan jika saja Sai tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Mungkin saja ia akan habis dimaki-maki olehnya.

Lebih parah dari ini.

* * *

Lewat tengah malam Sasuke mendengar suara bel berbunyi nyaring di rumah.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah karena menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Matanya beralih pada jam dinding besar yang tergantung di dekat bufet tinggi satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya ketika pusing di kepalanya menjadi-jadi.

Sambil menduga-duga, ia melangkah terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu ganda ruang utama. Sampai jam segini Naruto belum pulang. Apakah itu Naruto? Sebenarnya kekasihnya itu memiliki kunci rumah ini dan tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan memencet bel kalau ia sendiri bisa membukanya dengan kunci.

Dan kebingungan itu terjawab begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Naruto berdiri di depannya.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Naruto meringis melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak sengaja membuat kekasihnya itu membukakan pintu untuknya malam ini. Pria _raven_ itu benar-benar terlihat sakit.

Duplikat kunci rumahnya hilang entah kemana. Naruto ingat bahwa ia sudah masukkan benda itu ke dalam kantung kecil di sisi tasnya, tapi benda itu menghilang secara ajaib.

"Kau tidak membawa kunci?"

"Kunciku hilang, sepertinya besok aku akan menduplikatnya lagi."

Keduanya duduk di sofa empuk ruang tengah. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala di bahu sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, sementara Naruto lebih memilih melepas semua atribut kerja.

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Kau masih sakit?" Ia bertanya cemas.

"Hm."

Punggung tangan Naruto bergerak ke pipi Sasuke dan berpindah ke bagian lain juga. Ekspresinya berubah serius ketika merasakan suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu sangat tinggi.

"Kau sudah ke dokter?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, mata menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan lekat. Ia terbatuk pelan, mengambil air mineral di atas meja yang hanya tinggal separuh dan meneguknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Suigetsu menelponku. Apakah kau yang memberitahunya kalau aku sedang sakit?"

Naruto mengernyit sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Maksudku—aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oke. Lebih baik kau minum obatnya dulu lalu tidur. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah."

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke dispenser besar yang berdiri di samping lemari pendinginnya. Naruto berusaha keras melangkahkan kakinya yang mendadak kaku—berusaha mendampingi Sasuke di sana. Setelah itu keduanya beranjak menuju ke kamar mereka untuk melepas lelah seharian ini.

Saat keduanya sudah duduk di sisi ranjang yang berbeda, Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan gundah. Ucapan Sai sudah cukup mengganggu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin diketahuinya dari Sasuke agar tidak ada hal yang mengusiknya seperti tadi.

"Suke ...," panggilnya.

"Hm?" Sasuke membuka matanya yang baru saja ia pejamkan.

Naruto mengusap-usap pahanya dengan gusar.

Sepanjang jalan ia mencoba mengusir hal-hal buruk yang mengganggu. Berbagai dugaan negatif mengenai Sasuke turut timbul dalam otak. Ia takut kalau apa yang dikatakan Sai benar. Mungkin saja Sasuke mempunyai rahasia yang disembunyikan darinya selama ini.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Naruto memulai dan membalas tatapan mata Sasuke.

Naruto tahu kalau dirinya sangat tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata, sampai-sampai ia melihat bagaimana Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa dengan geli dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal itu."

Naruto bergeming. Dada linu menahan diri untuk tidak menolak sentuhan Sasuke. "Apa kau punya rahasia yang mungkin kau sembunykan dariku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengerang. Merasa malu tiba-tiba. " _Teme!_ "

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, _Dobe_."

Naruto menarik napas dalam. Mana mungkin Sasuke mengaku kalau ditanya langsung seperti itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu? Masa lalumu mungkin?"

"Masa laluku?"

Naruto menahan napas ketika kepala Sasuke melesak ke lehernya. Ada sensasi geli dari rambut halus milik Sasuke yang membuatnya meremang.

"Ya, masa lalumu. Kau bisa menceritakan mantan kekasihmu mungkin," kata Naruto dengan nada tak yakin.

Diberi pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Naruto melontarkan dua pertanyaan terakhir dengan topik yang berbeda. Jadi, mana yang harus ia jawab terlebih dahulu?

Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat. "Sayangnya, tidak ada yang menarik dengan masa laluku."

"Tapi—"

" _Dobe_ , ayo tidur. Kau bilang, kau lelah," potong Sasuke dengan nada merajuk.

Tubuh Naruto jatuh di fabrik empuk ranjangnya. Dua buah tangan melingkari lehernya erat-erat.

Naruto beku saat hidung Sasuke mengendus membaui aroma _citrus_ dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke—"

Sepasang tangan di lehernya mengerat.

"Jangan pernah membuka peti yang sudah lama dikubur, _Dobe_. Isinya pasti sudah membusuk."

Naruto kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Saat ia menunduk, ia melihat Sasuke sudah terlelap dengan lucu di dadanya. Pegangan pria itu pada lehernya mengerat, seakan tidak ingin dilepaskan. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Naruto merasa semakin gelisah dan kalut.

Terutama pada kalimat yang ia dengar barusan.

* * *

"Preman, apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah Sasuke!"

Naruto terlonjak ketika mendengar suara serak melengking yang datang dari arah pintu depan di pagi yang cerah ini.

Dua sosok manusia terdiam mematung di sana. Suigetsu dan Juugo. Naruto mengenal keduanya karena mereka merupakan kerabat Sasuke.

Ia berkacak pinggang dengan gagang alat pel yang menempel di lengannya. "Tentu saja mengepel, bocah hiu! Kau pikir aku sedang menari?!"

Dan—ngomong-ngomong ini rumah Naruto juga!

Pria yang sebelumnya mendelik sinis padanya, berjalan berjingkat mendekat. "Mengepel bagaimana maksudmu? Kau membuat lantai rumah banjir, bodoh!"

"Tch. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha!"

"Sudah kuduga, kata 'preman' dan 'pel' tidak akan pernah cocok berada dalam satu kalimat!"

"Uh, makin lama suaramu makin melengking, ya?" Naruto membuat gestur mengorek kuping, matanya melirik ke arah pria besar di sampingnya. "Hei, Juugo, apa kau tidak tuli lama-lama dekat dengannya?"

Juugomemasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Terakhir kali aku sampai harus ke dokter telinga, sih," sahutnya santai tidak peduli orang di sebelahnya meneriakkan 'Hei!' sambil memukul bahunya. Ia hanya tertawa sambil melanjutkan, "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Di kamar, sedang tidur." Naruto melanjutkan acara mengepel basah lantai yang diceceri air berbau seperti pengharum. "Kebetulan kalian datang, aku ada urusan dan harus segera pergi."

"Eh, tunggu—mau ke mana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Pegang ini!"

Naruto mendorong gagang pel hingga tergenggam di tangan Suigetsu. Ponsel di saku celananya berdering karena panggilan masuk. Mengabaikan Suigetsu yang mencak-mencak karena disuguhi pel, ia memilih berbalik badan dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Suigetsu berdecih dengan Juugo yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Halo, bagaimana?" Jeda sebentar beberapa detik. "Jadi, sudah kau tangkap? Bagus." Lalu jeda lagi. "Eum, kau potong saja kepalanya sampai dia mati, lalu setelah itu baru kau cincang tubuhnya."

Kalimat yang menjurus ke adegan berdarah itu membuat Juugo dan Suigetsu seketika melotot.

"Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu," sahut Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras sebelum jeda mengambil alih. Ia melirik Suigetsu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Ha? Mutilasi? Tidak, tidak sekejam itu kok. Ya sudah, aku siap-siap sekarang. _Bye_."

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian membalikkan badannya. Yang ia lihat hanya Juugo yang tengah sibuk mengepel tanpa ada Suigetsu di sana.

Ya, ampun. Kenapa anak itu cepat sekali menghilang?

"Errr, Namikaze- _san_ , apakah kau ini semacam pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Juugo dengan nada yang agak ragu. Matanya awas dengan gerak-gerik pria di depannya, takut tiba-tiba diterkam lalu dipotong-potong juga.

"Ha? Julukan apa lagi yang kalian berikan padaku? Belum cukup kalian memanggilku 'preman' atau 'berandalan'?"

Juugo berusaha menampakkan wajah kakunya. "Kau bilang di telepon, kau menyuruh seseorang untuk memotong kepala. Kau tidak bermaksud macam-macam 'kan?"

"Apa? Ha? Potong—Oh! Ya, ampun! Kau salah sangka, bodoh. Itu cuma ayam yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Kiba. Kami berniat memanggangnya. Kau tahu 'kan, temanku yang bernama Shino itu pengusaha ternak?"

"Aku tahu."

Tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Juugo dengan kuat sambil menggumam, 'Aku pergi dulu!' dan Juugo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lega. Ia kepikiran tentang pembicaraan kekasih Sasuke itu.

Namun, itu bukan urusannya, sih.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang mengepel?" gumamnya.

* * *

Sore hari.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar sendirian karena kedua makhluk yang menemaninya sudah pergi. Naruto juga sudah mengabarinya bahwa ia telah melesat pergi ke kantor setelah acara ulang tahun kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di rumah Shino. Yang ulang tahu bukan Shino—tapi serangganya yang ia tangkap beberapa waktu lalu di taman.

Shino memang maniak serangga, selain itu ia juga menyayangi binatang lainnya. Di rumahnya terdapat lahan besar untuk mengelola berbagai macam ternak hewan.

Sebetulnya Sasuke diajak untuk ikut serta, namun Naruto telah memberi alasan pada temannya bahwa Sasuke jatuh sakit.

Naruto hanya pergi sendiri dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat ditemani Suigetsu dan Juugo. Untunglah saat ini demamnya sudah turun.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke ruang tamu begitu mendengar lubang kunci diputar. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam sore—tidak mungkin jika itu Naruto.

Tetapi siapa lagi yang memiliki kunci cadangan rumah ini kecuali kekasihnya? Walaupun kemarin Naruto kehilangan kunci, ia sudah berjanji untuk menduplikatnya 'kan?

Aneh juga kalau Naruto kembali pada jam ini.

Belum sempat semua pertanyaan di otaknya terjawab, ia mendengar pintu berderit terbuka disusul langkah kaki yang pelan merambati lantai. Dalam keremangan ruang tamu, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang baru saja masuk.

Benar, Naruto pulang. Tapi ada apa?

Kebingungan Sasuke terjawab ketika sosok yang muncul dari ruang tamunya bukanlah orang yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Bunyi ketukan pantofel yang membelah kesunyian di antara suara televisi semakin memberat.

Matanya membelalak. Tidak, itu bukan Naruto.

Ketika otaknya mengirim sinyal peringatan, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk beringsut mundur. Kedua kaki mendadak gemetar dan ia segera terhuyung ke belakang sofa. Sudah jelas terlihat ketakutan di sekujur tubuh.

"Hai, Sasuke."

 **Deg.**

Setelah menemukan kekuatan pada kakinya lagi, Sasuke melompat ke belakang.

Ia terkejut dengan suara itu. Sudah lama sekali. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, tapi Sasuke masih sangat ingat dengan jelas sosoknya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak dan terdengar suara-suara perintah dari dalam kepalanya untuk segera lari.

"Masih ingat aku?" ujar si pria misterius, tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak berkutik saat tahu seluruh jendela rumahnya terpasang teralis solid. Jalan ke ruang tamu sudah diblokade oleh orang yang kini menyeringai sambil membawa pisau di tangan kanannya.

Ya. Pisau.

"S-Sai?"

Sasuke mengingatnya. Pria pucat di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang berperan sangat penting dalam menghancurkan masa lalunya, orang yang sangat kejinya memerlakukannya seperti sampah.

Sebuah dorongan di leher membuat punggung Sasuke membentur dinding. Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan sementara napasnya tercekat karena tercekik. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai udara kosong mencari pertahanan.

Sai senang melihat pertunjukkan itu.

"Ya, itu namaku, Sasuke. Kau masih ingat, ya?" desisnya berbahaya.

Ujung pisau lancipnya mengarah pada pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Aku adalah kekasihmu yang sangat kau sayangi. Kau masih ingat 'kan?" Suara itu mengudara. "Kekasih yang dulu sangat kau agungkan, yang sangat berharga. Dan juga ..., kekasih yang sudah kau tinggalkan. Benar begitu?"

Sasuke menggeleng sekuat tenaga tanpa bisa menimbulkan sedikit pun suara. Hal itu membuat Sai marah hingga menghantamkan ujung pisaunya ke tembok dengan bunyi berdecit yang memekak.

"Kau bohong! Aku kekasihmu, Sasuke. Kau ingat 'kan?" kata Sai dengan nada memohon seperti anak kecil. Matanya menyipit menatap Sasuke dengan polos. "Aku kesepian saat kau pergi."

"L-Lepas!"

Kungkungannya tetiba mengendur, tubuh Sasuke refleks merosot dengan napas sesak tak terkira.

Ia berharap ini mimpi buruk, atau efek halusinasi demam sialan yang menderanya.

"Kau membuatku hancur, Sasuke. Kenapa kau pergi dariku, hm?"

Sasuke menggeleng spontan. "Tidak!"

"Kau berada dalam masalah yang besar," ucap Sai tenang sambil meraup kedua tangan Sasuke dan memitingnya ke belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke merintih. Pipi kiri terdorong menyentuh dinding dingin di mana terdapat baret panjang bekas pisau tadi. Tulang lengannya seolah-olah patah.

"Ah ... Tidak, tidak, bukan hanya kau—" Sai berbisik di cuping telinganya, "tapi kekasih laki-lakimu juga."

Suara tawa Sai membuat tubuh Sasuke meremang.

Refleks, ia memberontak karena kalimat terakhir itu. Sasuke bersumpah jika Sai berniat macam-macam dengan Naruto, ia akan melawan ketakutannya sendiri dan membunuh Sai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia tidak—Ugh—ada hubungannya dengan ini! Jangan melibatkannya!"

Napasnya tersenggal bukan main. Dadanya terbelit, entah karena apa. Ruang udaranya menyempit. Sesak.

Selanjutnya, kedua tangan Sasuke tergesek tekstur kasar. Tangannya diikat sangat kuat dengan sebuah tali. Sasuke membelalak, ia tahu Sai tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Sejak dulu pria itu tidak berubah.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tidak ingin kejadian masa lalu yang sudah meluluhlantakkan mentalnya terulang kembali.

Rasa takut menjalar merusak pertahannya. Ia berteriak histeris, "T-Tidak! Hentikan! L-Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Sai pura-pura tuli, ia terus melilitkan tali ke pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. Satu simpul mati dibuat untuk mengekang tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Sasuke. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apakah kau kesakitan?" ledek Sai sambil merangkak ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan memerangkapnya. "Lihat, kau ketakutan. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi ini darimu?"

Dari dalam saku mantelnya, Sai mengeluarkan lakban hitam. Mulut Sasuke disekap. Mata Sasuke mendelik ketakutan.

"Uh, lihat?! Kau kesulitan! Coba panggil kekasihmu. Apakah di saat seperti ini, kekasihmu akan datang menyelamatkanmu? Bagaimana jika dia sedang bersama wanita lain di sana?"

 _Ini gila! Ini pasti mimpi buruk!_

Sasuke menutup mata rapat-rapat. Ia mulai sulit untuk bernapas.

Di sisi lain, Sai menyamankan diri di antara kedua kaki Sasuke yang terbuka. Satu lututnya mendorong kuat selangkangannya hingga empunya melenguh kesakitan. Suara teredam lakban yang menyekap, Sai dibuat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Perlahan, disentuhnya dada Sasuke yang terbalut piyama biru tipis. Kancing dilepas.

"Sasuke, kau tahu, kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku."

Sai memerhatikan bagaimana Sasuke yang masih berkutat melemahkan tali di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tali yang mengikatmu itu adalah tali yang aku gunakan untuk mengikatmu di lemari gudang sekolah, kau ingat?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tangan kanan Sai bergerak menarik sejumput rambutnya ke belakang hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu tatap.

Mata Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Ingin sekali ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, namun tangan Sai terus menarik rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Pada hari kau pergi," Sai melanjutkan dengan mata sendu, "apa kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng makin kuat.

"Mereka mem _bully_ ku; melempariku dengan sampah dan batu. Mereka juga bilang bahwa aku gay menjijikkan. Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" Suara bergetar itu beriringan dengan napas Sasuke yang memburu.

Sekilas mata Sai melirik Sasuke dengan sangat terluka.

"Dan ..., apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang tua satu-satunya yang kau harapkan sebagai pelindung malah mengusirmu? Ha? Rasanya sakit. Sakit, Sasuke! Cih." Ia meludah sembarangan di lantai miliknya. "Aku ingin sekali membunuh orang tua itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum jambakan di rambutnya menjadi-jadi.

"Dan sekarang mereka sudah mati, Sasuke. Kau pasti tidak mau bernasib sama dengan mereka 'kan?"

Kaki Sai merangkak ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan duduk di atasnya.

Seluruh kancing sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Kulit dada Sasuke terekpos indah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia meremat dada Sasuke hingga perih dan memerah.

Sasuke mengerang dalam sunyi.

"Seharusnya kau yang mendapat cacian itu! Seharusnya kau, Sasuke!" teriaknya, ia menarik lakban di mulut Sasuke hanya untuk melihat bibir bergetarnya.

Satu kepalan menghantam rahang kiri Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya koyak. Rasanya perih. Rasa takutnya tidak membaik.

Tak cukup di situ, pukulan kemudian datang bertubi-tubi hingga kepala Sasuke didera pening hebat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Sai berhenti berkutik sesaat untuk menikmati tubuh lebam Sasuke. Ia mendapatkan kembali senyum palsunya. Di tariknya lengan Sasuke hingga mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

Sai menghimpitnya ke tembok lagi. Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau mulutnya yang perih kembali disekap oleh lakban.

"Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya, Sasuke," desisnya berbahaya. "Ah, tidak. Kekasihmu yang bernama Naruto itu cukup menyenangkan untuk menjadi bahan balas dendamku ... Ya 'kan?"

Rasa takut Sasuke memuncak. Pria ini akan mencelakakan Naruto-nya.

Ia menggeleng dengan sangat cepat dan merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia meraup udara dengan rakus, tidak bisa bernpas. Ia butuh udara. Saat itu pula Sai membuka kembali lakban di mulutnya.

Sasuke tetap tak bisa bernapas.

"Tidak ... jangan Naruto. Kumohon! L-Lakukan apa pun padaku, bunuh saja aku! Jangan sakiti kau Naruto!"

Hanya ada tawa meremehkan yang dapat Sasuke tangkap dari ekspresi Sai. "Kau rela mati demi laki-laki yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu? Naif sekali."

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat pisau yang tergeletak diambil kembali oleh Sai. Sengatan rasa perih terasa di pipi kanannya. Belum sempat rasa sakit itu reda, lengan pucat di depannya kembali menekan lehernya kuat. Ia terus terbatuk karena sesak.

"Tidak ... Naruto sangat mencintaiku ... Kau salah ..."

Sai membuang pandangannya ke sembarang tempat, dihapusnya air mata yang sedikit terurai di sudut matanya.

"Cih! Makhluk gay menjijikkan seperti kalian memang pantas mati!"

Saat desakan di lehernya terlepas, Sasuke meringis merasakan sentakan lain dengan sakit tak terkira menyerang otot perutnya.

Sebelum dirinya jatuh membentur lantai dingin dan keras, tubuhnya kembali melayang menghantam sudut meja lampu. Ia merintih. Bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang mengalir dari dahinya, semua benda di sekitarnya berbayang, dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya terkulai.

 **Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time by** **liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

.

.

Situasi di alam bawah sadarnya tidak pernah jauh dari kata baik. Sekali pun. Sasuke merasa ruang di sekitarnya menyempit dengan gulungan peristiwa yang berpusar pada satu tempat. Titik tersebut menggulung, dari jauh nampak seperti angin puyuh yang datang menerbangkan apapun. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas bahwa pusaran itu membesar memakan massa yang melintas di dekatnya.

Sesak. Sakit. Berantakan. Luluh lantak.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak bangun, dengan dahi mengerut dan titik keringat yang membanjir dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan ia menutup mata. Ia tidak pernah ingat kapan dirinya berada di atas ranjang empuk, diselimuti bahkan dipakaikan baju panjang yang hangat. Ia tidak ingat apa pun.

Pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap adalah langit-langit kamar. Warnanya gading pucat dengan lampu yang menyinari ruangan dan membuat pandangannya menjadi samar, mengirim peringatan penuh pada otaknya ketika beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersentak karena nyeri. Hanya beberapa yang Sasuke tahu; kepala, dada, perut, bahu, pipi bahkan beberapa jari kakinya kram.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk kau bangun."

Dadanya langsung sesak sebab rasa dingin yang merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, merasa menemukan wajah Juugo menatapnya. Hingga seratus persen ia yakin bahwa yang dialaminya hanya mimpi.

"Aku akan memanggil Suigetsu," kata pria berambut oranye itu, melesat tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Sasuke.

Tak sampai satu menit, terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru disertai gebrakan pintu yang menghantam tembok. Juugo melihat dari arah belakang, hampir mengumpat melihat temboknya tergores karena ulah Suigetsu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" kata sebuah suara. Sasuke tidak menoleh. "Astaga, kau membuat kami berdua takut."

Ranjang bagian kanan memberat saat pria yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu menaikinya. Sasuke menutup matanya sesaat ketika merasakan belaian di rambutnya. Ia mengerut sebentar, ada sesuatu yang melingkar di bagian kepala. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau terluka," kata Suigetsu, memberitahu.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Sebaliknya ia memaksa tubuhnya bangun, dan membiarkan rasa sakit perutnya semakin terasa. Suigetsu membantu sepupunya tersebut.

"Siapa yang melukaimu, Sasuke?" Suigetsu mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di nakas dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke bergeletar samar, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar. Alisnya menukik seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya dengan begitu keras. Suigetsu berpandangan dengan Juugo, pria berambut oranye itu mengedip pelan.

"Tanyakan lagi," suruh Juugo.

Satu nama terlintas di kepala Suigetsu begitu saja. "Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto? Apa bocah itu yang melukaimu?" Ia bertanya cepat.

"Kita tidak bisa menuduhnya." Juugo menginterupsi. "Naruto sedang bekerja pada saat kejadian."

Suigetsu bangkit, menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya kembali ke meja.

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membela. Aku hanya memperingatimu kalau dugaanmu itu tidak beralasan."

Suigetsu melirik pada Sasuke yang cukup tahan dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sesekali dahi pria berambut legam itu mengerut. Titik-titik keringat bening muncul pada pelipis dan sebagian terserap kain kasa di kepalanya.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Suigetsu kembali mendekat dan bertanya, "Sasuke ... kau paling tidak suka jika aku menghina kekasihmu, bukan? Jadi, apakah kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk menyangkalnya? Hei, jawab!"

Sekarang bahu Sasuke sudah berada di kedua cengkeraman Suigetsu. Terguncang-guncang dengan cepat.

" _Naa_ , katakan sesuatu. Sasuke, oi, kau membuatku takut."

"Hentikan, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, Juugo yang berada di sampingnya punya inisiatif untuk menenangkannya. Siapa pun akan menduga hal ini jika mengetahui kalau Suigetsu bukan pria yang mempunyai kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Kau mengenaskan. Tunggu, aku akan membawakan cermin besar, agar kau bisa melihat penampilanmu sendiri."

Juugo menahan langkahnya. Apa yang dikatakan pria bermata ungu itu tidak masuk akal. "Jangan membuat situasi menjadi panas," katanya, mengambil alih posisi Suigetsu sebelumnya, menatap pria _raven_ itu. "Sasuke, kau bisa mengatakannya pelan-pelan. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dada Sasuke kembang kempis. Sekelebat peristiwa melintas di otaknya. "Aku mimpi buruk," katanya.

"Mimpi buruk apa?" Juugo menyuarakan kebingungan Suigetsu. Melirik Sasuke penuh keingintahuan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerak yang cepat. Matanya terpejam sementara tangannya meraup erat wajahnya. Napasnya tersenggal.

Ia berjengit ketika tangan Suigetsu bersinggungan pada bahunya yang tertutup kain _fleece_. Ketakutan yang seringkali dipendamnya mencuat.

"Pergi kau! Pergi!" Sasuke berteriak. Suigetsu bangkit secara spontanitas. Mundur. Hingga beberapa saat, ia mencoba mendekat lagi. "Jangan mendekat! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!" racaunya.

"S-Sasuke—"

Beberapa benda melayang mengenai tubuh kedua pria yang berdiri di sana. Hanya sesaat sebab benda yang bisa dijangkaunya sudah raib terbuang. Sasuke berpaling, membiarkan gerakan lainnya mengambil penuh atensi kedua pria di dekatnya.

Dengan tubuh terhuyung, ia membuka semua laci yang ada pada nakas. Isinya berhamburan keluar. Tangan pucat itu mengobrak-abrik ke dalam dan terus seperti itu hingga beralih ke beberapa tempat penyimpanan lain.

"Oi, Suke," tegur Suigetsu.

"O-Obatku ... di mana obatku?" Sasuke meracau, sementara Juugo mulai bergerak dengan menarik lengannya. Tentu saja, ia kembali mundur karena Sasuke menepisnya dengan kuat, hanya untuk kembali mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

"Sasuke, hentikan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Oi!"

Suigetsu berhasil menangkap lengannya, sedangkan lengan yang lain berada di genggaman Juugo. Kaki menendang-nendang pintu lemari saat tubuhnya terangkat karena ulah kedua pria yang menjegalnya tersebut.

Suigetsu langsung mendorongnya untuk berbaring di ranjang. Sasuke bangkit lagi seolah tenaganya masih tersisa banyak. Hal itu membuat Suigetsu mendorongnya lagi dan lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Juugo di tengah berontaknya tubuh kurus itu.

"Tanya jawabnya nanti, hentikan dulu bocah ini."

Suigetsu salah besar jika menyuruh Juugo melakukan hal itu, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke jatuh pingsan karena pukulan di tengkuknya.

"O—OI!"

* * *

Balok-balok es bergemiricik pelan, bercampur dengan soda yang mendesis sesaat setelah dituang ke dalam gelas.

Juugo menuangkan soda yang sama pada gelas beningnya, gumpalan busa meluap hingga tumpah melewati bibir gelas. "Kau sudah bisa menjelaskannya sekarang," katanya, "Sasuke akan tertidur setidaknya sampai pagi."

Suigetsu mengerling, tidak suka dengan kalimat itu. Terlebih ia tidak suka dengan apa yang Juugo lakukan pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau memukulnya?"

Juugo menguyah _snack_ yang disiapkan di meja sembari mencoba mengabaikan nada sarkasme itu.

"Kau semakin melukainya, Juugo."

"Aku tahu," sanggah Juugo, "dan seharusnya kau juga tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukannya."

Juugo memang benar. Sasuke bertindak di luar kendalinya sendiri.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Suigetsu, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Menghubungi Naruto?" Juugo menjawab. Ragu.

"Kau gila!"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku masih jauh lebih normal dari sepupumu itu."

"Dia tidak gila!"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan bahwa aku gila, kemudian hanya dengan satu kalimat, kau kembali menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke gila."

Suigetsu menolak untuk menggubris. Beberapa tegukan mampir di tenggorokan pria bermata ungu itu, jakunnya bergerak naik turun dengan konstan. Gerakan sederhana seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pandangan mata Juugo tidak teralih. Pun air soda yang bergulir dari dagu hingga meluncur bebas di leher jenjang pria itu.

Saat Suigetsu selesai dengan minumnya, Juugo kembali memberi saran yang sama, "Bagaimana jika kita menghubungi Naruto?" Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua pagi. "Seharusnya dia sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Aku tak heran jika sebentar lagi kau jadian dengannya," sindir Suigetsu dengan lirikan mata yang tajam.

"Kenapa?"

Suigetsu mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Juugo, mengulangi tegukannya sampai tandas. Pertanyaan retoris Juugo mengambang. Pria oranye itu juga tidak mau membahasnya. Terlalu remeh temeh. Ia lebih tertarik pada apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Dan sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Omong-omong kita melakukan _indirect kiss_ ," tukasnya santai. Pria yang dimaksud segera menjulurkan lidahnya dengan maksud memuntahkan minuman yang masuk ke mulutnya. Sementara tangannya menggusak kasar bibirnya dengan harapan _bekas_ bibir Juugo menghilang.

"Kau menjijikkan."

"Kau yang merebut minumanku," sahut Juugo dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari waktu ke waktu. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu."

Juugo mengerutkan dahi, memberikan gestur kalau ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud lawan bicara dan hal itu membuat Suigetsu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku tahu, tapi tidak keseluruhan. Hanya beberapa poin penting." Juugo menuang soda lagi pada dua gelas kosong di mejanya. "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Sai?"

Suigetsu berjengit ketika nama itu disebut. "Dia _tidak ada_ di kota ini."

"Apa salahnya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk? Bisa jadi semua ini karena ulah Sai yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Sasuke."

Terdengar cukup masuk akal, tapi Suigetsu tidak mau gegabah dengan tuduhan itu. Faktanya memang sudah jelas. Sasuke terguncang. Memang tidak separah dulu, namun tanda-tanda itu menguat jika dikaitkan dengan pria bernama Sai.

Nama itu tidaklah asing di telinga Suigetsu. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pria gila satu itu. Sai adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke semasa _junior high school_. Ia adalah pria yang sama di mana peristiwa pem _bully_ an terhadap Sasuke tercatat.

Di masa dulu, Sasuke memang menjalin hubungan, tidak sehat—pria dan pria. Pada awalnya Suigetsu tidak terlalu peduli karena sudah sejak lama Sasuke memiliki kelainan orientasi. Rasa curiganya justru muncul ketika nama Sai disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih sepupunya itu. Semua orang tahu—warga sekolah tahu, Sai adalah pria _straight_ tulen. Ia berpacaran dengan gadis sesaat sebelum berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Lama-kelamaan kelicikan pria itu terkuak saat Suigetsu mengetahui rencana taruhan konyol yang dilakukan Sai dan beberapa temannya. Suigetsu mendengar, tidak sengaja, saat ia melintas pada gerombolan anak di sudut kantin. Sai disana, tertawa dengan sangat konyol ketika mengejek betapa polosnya Sasuke karena mau menuruti ajakannya berpacaran. Beberapa _yen_ dikeluarkan oleh beberapa temannya sebagai bayaran untuk Sai.

Di luar dugaan saat Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran ini, Sai justru makin menjadi. Ia mulai mem _bully_ dan mengekang Sasuke sebagaimana syarat taruhan lain yang diajukan teman-temannya. Sasuke tidak melawan, ia diancam. Bagi anak remaja sepertinya, ancaman Sai cukup membuatnya takut. Di sela-sela sepi, bahkan Sai sering menciumnya dengan kasar. Alasanya masih sama—taruhan.

Suigetsu menjadi marah dan mulai menyelidiki tentang ini, namun Sasuke terus bungkam akan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke ditemukan di gudang sekolah dalam keadaan mengenaskan setelah dua hari menghilang. Ia terbujur di dalam lemari sempit dalam keadaan pingsan. Kaki tangannya terikat serta mulutnya terbungkam dengan lakban. Ia koma selama tiga hari sejak dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"... getsu?"

Saat itu—

"Oi! Suigetsu?"

"Ah?" Suigetsu terkesiap. Matanya mengerjap sehingga sebutir air matanya jatuh.

"Kau melamun."

Ia menjawabnya dengan desahan lelah. Kepalanya menyandar pada badan sofa, dengan kepalan tangan yang membentur dahinya berkali-kali. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian di masa lalu kembali menimpa Sasuke," ungkapnya. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya terguncang lagi. Aku tidak bisa."

—ya, saat sadar dari koma mental Sasuke terguncang. Selama beberapa waktu ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenal keluarganya. Juga dirinya sendiri. Pria itu hanya hidup dengan pikiran yang kosong. Tidak berbicara pada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Suigetsu ingat betul bagaimana wajah sang paman ketika mengetahui orientasi seksual anak semata wayangnya. Ada ekspresi kecewa yang kentara sekali di sepasang irisnya. Pun tangisan sang bibi yang begitu kencang, pada bagian ini Suigetsu tidak yakin bagian mana yang ditangisi oleh ibu dari Sasuke tersebut; pelecehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke atau tentang terungkapnya orientasi seksualnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Sasuke berhak memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti orang kebanyakan, Juugo?" Suara Suigetsu melirih, namun jawaban yang diinginkan dari Juugo tak didengarnya. "Sasuke memang gay, tapi dia tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

Juugo memberikan usapan di bahunya ketika Suigetsu kembali meninggikan suaranya. Ketakutan Suigetsu memang beralasan. Mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Juugo pernah berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke saat di _elementary school_. Mereka berdua hidup di lingkungan yang sama.

"Kau harus bertindak sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk," usulnya.

Buku-buku jari Suigetsu memutih saat ia menggenggam gelasnya. "Tidak, bukan aku saja, Juugo. Kau juga harus membantuku." Ia berkata cepat.

"Ya, tentu. Sasuke adalah temanku, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya."

"Baguslah."

"Apakah kau sudah punya rencana?"

Pria bertubuh ramping itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lawan bicara dengan tatapan bimbang. "Mungkin yang kau katakan benar, Juugo, sepertinya aku harus menemui Naruto besok. Aku harap bocah itu tidak terlibat dengan kejadian ini."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku akan memintanya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke," kata Suigetsu pelan, memaku gelas di meja dengan tatapan benci.

Pada akhirnya, apa yang pernah ditakutkan Juugo terjadi. Suigetsu memang tidak pernah jera untuk membuat keduanya berpisah. Kejadian ini mungkin dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan yang bagus.

"Kau harus meminta ijin Sasuke untuk itu."

Suigetsu mencibir, tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak perlu ijin dari siapapun."

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah setuju jika kau mengusik kekasihnya."

"Tidak!" Suigetsu menaruh gelasnya dengan kuat. Ekspresi Juugo tidak terpengaruh. "Ini bukan masalah setuju atau tidak setuju. Lebih daripada itu, ini adalah masalah dimana aku peduli pada sepupuku sendiri."

Keduanya terdiam dalam kebisuan yang panjang, Juugo terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan cara lain sementara mereka seakan-akan dikejar oleh waktu. Jika semua yang diduga Juugo itu benar, kemungkinan Sai akan menyerang lagi. Tapi, tentu saja, tidak ada bukti kuat yang mengarah ke sana.

Suigetsu memijat batang hidungnya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah. "Beruntung kita menemukannya tepat waktu, Juugo," katanya. "Menurutmu, sudah berapa lama ia pingsan seperti itu?"

"Kita tiba di sana sekitar jam sembilan, kemungkinan dia pingsan sejak dua jam sebelum itu—atau malah kurang," Juugo meneguk minumannya sebentar. "Saat kita pergi sebelum kejadian, aku ingat, itu sekitar pukul lima. Aku rasa yang menyerangnya tahu keberadaan kita di sana."

Suigetsu mencoba membayangkan apa yang terjadi di rumah itu. "Seharusnya kita kembali lebih cepat."

"Faktanya, kita tidak akan kembali jika ponselku tidak tertinggal di sana."

"Kau benar. Aku akan memberi penghargaan pada benda itu nanti," sindir Suigetsu.

Juugo mengangkat bahu. "Sebaiknya kau menghubungi Itachi- _san_ juga, Sui. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita."

"Tidak!" balas Suigetsu tegas. "Aku akan menunggu sampai keadaan Sasuke membaik dulu, agar aku bisa mengorek informasi lebih banyak sebelum Itachi menghajarku."

"Terkadang keposesifan Itachi memang menakutkan."

"Lebih dari itu, dia sangat mengerikan. Itachi bisa membunuh apapun yang melintas menghalangi jalannya, bahkan orang yang tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Dia terlalu kalap jika sudah mengenai keselamatan Sasuke."

Juugo memerhatikan wajah Suigetsu sebentar, lalu berujar, "Pengalaman buruk bisa membuat siapapun menjadi lebih waspada. Termasuk seorang kakak sepertinya."

"Ya, kau benar."

Dentingan gelas yang membentur meja adalah suara terakhir dalam keheningan mereka. Selanjutnya, mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing—dan tertidur di sana beberapa menit kemudian.

.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar ke bangku taman, mendesah frustasi. Sore ini lumayan gerah dengan segala hal yang mencekik lehernya.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si bodoh itu, sih?" Ia menggerutu.

"Siapa si bodoh?" gadis dengan rambut _pinky_ menyahut.

"Sai!" Naruto bersedekap. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja gelap dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka. Bau parfumnya tercium oleh gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya."

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya sampai kau bisa semarah ini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto mengambil ponselnya dalam saku dan memeriksa apakah pesan yang ia kirim sudah tersampaikan. Nyatanya, pesan itu tertunda, nyaris dua belas jam penuh.

Ia kembali menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, bergulir pada satu pesan yang masuk pada _inbox_ , dengan kesal ia menyuruh gadis _pinky_ itu untuk melihat.

"Sai ijin datang terlambat?"

Dengan enggan, Naruto mengangguk. "Kemarin dia absen dengan alasan sakit, sekarang dia bilang padaku akan datang terlambat. Menurutmu harus aku apakan anak ini, Sakura?"

Keadaan kantor masih cukup ramai sore itu, para wartawan nampak menjejaki jam terakhir pengiriman berita. Krasak-krusuk di luar membuat kepala Naruto meledak. Sudah cukup kemarin malam, ia pulang tanpa menemukan Sasuke di rumah. Kekasihnya itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali kemana ia akan pergi. Saat Naruto mencoba menghubunginya, ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar sakit," kata Sakura kalem, mengerling pada Naruto yang tengah menyesap minuman kopinya dengan rakus. "Dan juga ... Tokyo itu kota besar, siapapun bisa terjebak macet."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Seharusnya dia berangkat lebih awal kalau tahu akan macet."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini, hm? Jangan katakan kau sengaja terlambat memeriksa laporanmu dan berniat bermalas-malasan di sini."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," elak Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara sore yang sejuk sebelum kembali sesak napas saat berdua dengannya nanti di dalam kantor."

"Kau sangat membencinya hanya karena masalah itu? Jangan terlalu membenci orang, nanti kau dikutuk. Bagaimana kalau kau berbalik suka padanya?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan kesimpulan itu. Naruto memang punya kekasih seorang pria, tapi ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu untuk kembali berhubungan dengan pria yang lain lagi. Cukup Sasuke saja—yang bahkan belum bisa ia cintai sepenuh hati sampai sekarang ini.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu menyeringai. "Apakah kau sedang menawarkan diri untuk menampung ceritaku, Sakura?"

Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu memalingkan wajah. "Rasanya aku menyesal sudah menaruh perhatian padamu."

Gelak tawa mengudara.

Sakura masih saja tidak bisa menahan rona merah muda di pipinya melihat Naruto tertawa lepas seperti itu. Penyempitan di dadanya semakin terasa saat ia mengakui rasa sukanya pada Naruto sama sekali belum mengikis. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih menarik perhatian pria itu, mungkin sekarang Naruto akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ah, sudahlah." Sakura memasang kartu pengenal _pers_ di lehernya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus kembali ke lapangan sekarang."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Sakura memang tidak sedang sibuk, tapi berlama-lama dengan Naruto di saat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Ia memberikan balasan berupa gumaman bernada negatif kepada Naruto dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengobrol dengan Naruto tidak pernah terasa membosankan. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Saat itu mereka pernah berada di salah satu mata kuliah yang sama. Naruto yang sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul membuat mereka akrab begitu cepat. Dari situlah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh padanya.

"Apa boleh buat," Naruto mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Hati-hatilah, Sakura, ada razia perempuan jelek di seberang sana. Pastikan wajahmu tertutupi masker, oke?"

Sakura diam sejenak, bangkit, dan menghantamkan tas kulitnya ke wajah bergaris tiga di hadapannya. Ia cemas karena lama-lama tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika melihat wajah _tan_ itu tertawa. "Kau memang menyebalkan," akunya.

Jeda.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menangkap kedua bahu Sakura. Gerakan itu sangat tiba-tiba sehingga Sakura tidak terlalu siap dan tergelincir menimpa tubuhnya. "Kau menyakitiku, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap lambat. Darah berdesir hingga puncak kepalanya. Posisi mereka benar-benar ambigu. Tubuh bagian depannya bertumpu pada dada milik Naruto. Sedangkan salah satu kaki Naruto berada di tengah kedua pahanya. Sekali lagi, Sakura mengerjap.

Mengerjap lagi—kali ini lebih lambat.

"Sakura?" Naruto memanggil, yang terdengar di telinga Sakura seperti desahan. "Sakura—Hei—"

Mata Naruto membulat, suaranya teredam oleh benda kenyal yang membungkam bibirnya. Hanya sementara, sekitar tiga detik ciuman di antara mereka lepas.

"M-Maaf." Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari lengan yang mengungkungnya.

Naruto gagal paham. Ketika tersadar dan hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi barusan, sosok Sakura sudah menjauh hingga Naruto hanya melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Barusan itu, hal gila macam apa yang terjadi?

Sakura ... menciumnya?

* * *

Kembali pada rutinitas kerja seorang editor surat kabar; mengedit naskah berita.

Naruto memfokuskan dirinya pada layar segiempat di depannya. Tangannya bergerak mengabsen setiap huruf membentuk sebuah rangkaian kalimat baru. Fokus. Ia fokus. Berusaha untuk tidak memecahkan pikirannya.

"Naruto, kau mengerjakan bagian apa?" Sai menginterupsi, melirik Naruto dari samping.

"Politik."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan bagian olahraga." Sai mengambil alih folder data lain yang masuk dalam komputernya. Mulai hari ini, komputer kerja mereka sudah ditambah satu unit lagi. "Hmm, Haruno Sakura- _san_ ," gumamnya.

Naruto melirik rekannya dengan ekor mata. Mengukuhkan diri sepenuh hati bahwa ia tidak akan mengacuhkan apapun yang dikatakan pria itu. Ia akan menjawab dengan afirmasi yang singkat, padat dan tidak melebih-lebihkan—jika itu perihal pekerjaan.

"Haruno- _san_ itu gadis yang cantik, bukan?"

Kalimat itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto. Awalnya ia berniat menahan diri, namun satu pertanyaan lepas dari bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memujinya, itu yang dilakukan para pria normal 'kan? Gadis cantik tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja tahu."

Naruto tidak berpikiran seperti itu, baginya gadis cantik adalah mereka yang memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Tapi, Sakura memang memiliki keduanya. "Ya, dia cantik, baik dan juga perhatian."— _Tapi super barbar_ , Naruto menambahkan dalam hati.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sai.

 _"_ Huh?"

Sai melepaskan tawanya melihat ekspresi kebingungan Naruto. "Tak perlu sekaget itu, Naruto, aku juga menyukai Sakura kok."

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan mengelak." Sai mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir lalat. "Tadi aku melihat kalian berciuman di luar."

Naruto memberikan respon tak nyaman. Sifat Sai yang sering menebar senyuman benar-benar terlihat memuakkan di matanya. Ia tahu di balik senyum itu terdapat seringai yang jahat. Pria ini bisa sangat rapi menyembunyikan wajah aslinya.

Suatu saat nanti, Naruto pasti akan mengungkap jati dirinya, ia bersumpah.

"Kalau kau khawatir mengenai ciuman itu, aku akan mengklarifikasinya segera." Sejenak Naruto merasa bodoh membicarakan ini, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "Ciuman tadi hanya kecelakaan. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau baru saja menganggap Haruno- _san_ itu sebuah barang?"

Naruto menggebrak meja hingga _keyboard_ di sana bergeser. "Jangan mengubah-ubah perkataan orang, brengsek!"

"Wow—wow—tenanglah, Bung! Kau ini memang orang yang temperamental, ya?"

Naruto bergeming.

"Bagaimana kalau seluruh kantor ini tahu kalian berciuman di jam kerja? Kira-kira apa yang dikatakan bos padamu?"

Naruto berdiri dari kursi panasnya tiba-tiba. Benda mati beroda itu berjalan mundur karena gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut. "Kau sedang mengujiku, ya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

 _Geez_ , kalau ada penghargaan bagi orang yang bisa menahan kesabarannya selama ini menghadapi pegawai baru yang berisik—bisa dipastikan Naruto akan mendapat medali emas sekarang juga.

Peraturan di kantor ini memang sedikit kolot, tapi Naruto tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengingatnya. Pertama; dilarang berpacaran di kantor. Naruto cukup sadar ia melanggar bagian itu walaupun kejadian yang dialaminya sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Konteksnya juga berbeda, mereka tidak sengaja berciuman, namun orang lain pasti akan berpikiran sebaliknya.

Nyatanya jika Naruto bersikeras menyangkal itu dan berbalik membalas keras kepala Sai dengan keras kepalanya sendiri, ia yakin akan jauh lebih unggul. Namun, Sai pasti punya rencana licik karena setiap kali mereka berdua, anak itu selalu memancing emosinya. Jadi, yang harus dilakukan Naruto sekarang adalah; tidak terpancing oleh omongan itu.

Naruto tersenyum tiba-tiba, sampai-sampai ia merasa mulutnya pegal. "Kau mau melaporkannya pada bos?" tanyanya.

Sai bergumam dengan santai. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan absolut. "Bagaimana, ya? Apakah aku mendapat jaminan agar tak melaporkan itu?"

Oke, cukup, kesabaran Naruto habis.

"Kau memerasku?" katanya jengkel. Ia berdiri, menarik kerah baju Sai.

Dengan gampangnya, Sai menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bajunya. Tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu, Naruto. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau Haruno- _san_ sangat menyukaimu?" katanya kalem.

Naruto tidak bergerak. Seluruh tenaganya terserap dengan fakta yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sai. Sebenarnya tidak perlu diingatkan, Naruto sudah sangat peka bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Gadis itu memang menyangkal, tapi mata tidak pernah bisa membohongi Naruto.

Tanpa sadar ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Ada bekas bibir Sakura yang masih menempel di sana. Naruto melipat bibirnya, berharap ada rasa manis yang tersisa. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Sai menepuk punggungnya dan membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"Jangan sia-siakan orang yang menyukaimu, Naruto, kau tidak akan menemukan yang setulus gadis itu dua kali."

* * *

"Ah, Namikaze- _kun_ , kebetulan kau ke sini. Aku baru saja akan ke ruanganmu."

Naruto menaikkan alis. Salah satu _security_ yang berjaga di bagian lobi tampak memasuki bagian _front office._ Pria berseragam hitam itu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Rambutnya klimis, jejak minyak rambut terasa sangat pekat sampai Naruto berpikir berapa banyak yang dipakainya hari ini.

"Kau tidak menelepon lewat _intercom_?" tanya Naruto, kebingungan. Ini adalah hal yang langka, _security_ jaga mencari pegawai sampai masuk ke dalam kantor.

 _Security_ yang diketahui bernama Ibiki itu menggeleng. "Telepon lobi rusak, tapi aku sudah menghubungi bagian _maintenance_ , mungkin sebentar lagi diperbaiki." Ia memberi alasan. "Oh, ya, ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di lobi."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto cepat. Jantungnya berdegup.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Houzuki Suigetsu- _san_." Ibiki mengingat-ingat.

Jantung Naruto kembali pada ritme normal dengan pasti.

"Oh."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya, dia—" Naruto menjeda, memikirkan nama kekerabatan yang cocok untuk pria menyebalkan itu, "—temanku."

"Baiklah, segera temui dia. Aku sudah menyuruhnya masuk, tapi dia menolak."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

Ia bergegas menuju pintu kaca yang bergeser otomatis saat sensornya menangkap tubuh manusia. Seseorang yang bertubuh kurus berdiri membelakanginya di dekat meja satpam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto.

Suigetsu berbalik dan memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, kau datang dengan wajah marah."

"Katakan intinya, Sui, aku memang tidak ada waktu. Ini jam kerja."

Suigetsu menatapnya dengan menyelidik. Ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan pria yang sangat dicintai Sasuke ini.

"Oh, ya? Kukira kau tidak sekaku itu—bekerja dengan sangat rajin?"

"Jika kau hanya ingin menghinaku, lebih baik aku pergi," sahut Naruto dingin, berbalik. _Mood_ nya sedang sangat buruk karena Sai, sekarang ditambah pria menyebalkan ber _title_ sepupu Sasuke. Hari ini memang _hari yang super._

"Sasuke ada di rumahku."

Dugaan Suigetsu tidak meleset, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan berbalik. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Aku bilang, Sasuke ada di rumahku." — _Tepatnya di rumah Juugo_ , Suigetsu menggumam dalam hati. "Aku yang menahannya di rumahku. Tidakkah sebaiknya kalian memang berpisah seperti ini, Naruto?"

Naruto berkata tak acuh, "Katakan saja itu pada sepupumu sendiri, Tuan Houzuki."

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah ini. Tolong jangan menangis meraung setelah ia meninggalkanmu, mengerti?"

Naruto tersinggung dengan ucapan pria itu. Kedua lengannya bersedekap di dada, mencoba menutupi rasa takut jika apa yang disimpulkan oleh Suigetsu benar. Yang harusnya terjadi di sini adalah bukan Sasuke yang meninggalkannya, tapi Naruto yang akan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkanku karena dia sangat mencintaiku."

Suigetsu menatapnya dengan remeh. "Benarkah?"

Tidak. Naruto tidak seratus persen yakin.

"Tentu saja," kata Naruto percaya diri.

Suigetsu bergeming. Ekspresinya sudah mengalahkan datarnya tembok.

Kedua lelaki itu saling melemparkan tatapan permusuhan. Bukan jadi rahasia lagi kalau mereka berdua adalah dua kepribadian yang sama-sama keras kepala. Naruto bukan orang yang semudah itu bisa dilecehkan. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Suigetsu hingga sekarang ini kebencian Naruto padanya makin meningkat setiap harinya.

Naruto punya alasan yang kuat. Ia tidak tahan dengan Suigetsu sebab pria itu mengidap _cousin complex_. Keprotektifannya terhadap Sasuke terdengar mengerikan.

"Aku akan melihat sejauh mana rasa percaya dirimu itu," ujar Suigetsu kalem, berdebat di tempat seperti ini bukan gayanya. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, untuk sementara Sasuke akan tinggal bersamaku hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Tolong jangan membuat kontak apapun padanya sampai dia sendiri yang menghubungimu, mengerti?"

"Tidak."

"Ya, aku tahu kau memang bodoh, tapi untuk kali ini kau harus mengerti. Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang berada di sekitarmu 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa lagi? Berandalan sepertimu tentu punya banyak musuh di Tokyo ini."

"Kau—"

"Jangan mendekat." Kedua tangan Suigetsu terulur ke depan dada Naruto saat pria itu maju, kemudian mendorongnya dengan cepat. "Cukup lakukan apa yang aku katakan, preman."

Mata Naruto berkedut. Angin berpaling ke arah di mana Suigetsu melangkah dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya. Naruto mengenali mobil _Audy_ hitam tersebut, itu memang kepunyaan Sasuke. Hal itulah yang membuat kosa katanya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya, Sasuke?_

* * *

Juugo meletakkan sepiring _pancake_ apel ke meja makan. Tepatnya, ia menaruh sajian manis itu tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Bergulir pada piring lain, ia mendorong sajian kedua berupa _sandwich_ dengan irisan tomat dan daging asap.

Pandangan Sasuke tidak berubah melihat sajian itu.

Juugo meliriknya. "Makanlah."

Alih-alih menuruti, Sasuke punya pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan, "Dimana Suigetsu?"

"Pulang ke rumahnya ... kurasa." Juugo berbohong. Tangannya memotong secuil _pancake_ yang sudah dibaluri madu. "Makanlah sesuatu yang manis sekali-kali, Suke."

"Juugo?"

Empunya nama memberi gumaman kecil.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku 'kan?"

Juugo menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, itu bukan urusanku. Kau bisa bertanya pada Suigetsu ketika dia sudah pulang."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Juugo yang melihat menjadi merasa bersalah, sebab kemungkinan nada bicaranya barusan tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin," pintanya dengan nada memohon. " Omong-omong bagaimana lukamu?"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Sudah membaik."

"Baguslah, setidaknya perban itu membantumu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk 'kan?"

Gerakan tangan Juugo terhenti di udara. Ruang dalam tenggorokannya tersumpal sesuatu, rasanya tercekat. Kurang lebih ia sering mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini lain. Pria di dekatnya ini seperti bukan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Juugo memotong _pancake_ nya lagi, kali ini dengan potongan lebih besar. Santapan itu menyumpal mulutnya sampai penuh.

"Seperti nyata."

Juugo meminum airnya cepat-cepat sebab beberapa kunyahan di mulutnya berpotensi untuk membuatnya tersedak. "Apa?"

"Kubilang itu seperti nyata, Juugo," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang agak menekan. "Aku bertemu dia di sana. Dia melukaiku."

Juugo tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana kenyataannya? Lihat luka di tubuhmu. Menurutmu itu apa? Luka itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya, bukan?"

 _Luka. Tentu saja._

Sasuke langsung menegang. Juugo menyadari itu dan terburu memegang bahunya. Ia merasakan tubuh dalam genggamannya bergetar. Giginya bergemelatuk. Juugo sadar kalau ia salah bicara.

"Sasuke, tolong, kendalikan dirimu." Juugo memberi sugesti, tangannya mengusap dengan pelan bahu Sasuke. "Kau harus belajar mengendalikan diri. Lihat. Kau di sini bersamaku. Kita adalah teman."

Mendapat pelajaran psikologi mungkin tak buruk juga. Lain kali Juugo akan kembali melanjutkan kuliah untuk mengambil jurusan itu. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika kita bisa membantu mengontrol tingkat psikis seseorang yang membutuhkan seperti ini.

Masih dengan gemetar, Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging. "T-Tidak bisa," racaunya.

"Kau harus melawannya."

Sasuke menggeleng. Dadanya menyempit. "Aku butuh obatku," katanya bersikeras.

"Hei," Juugo menarik tangan Sasuke. "Bukan matamu sekarang. Bernapaslah pelan-pelan. Perhatikan baik-baik sekelilingmu. Tempat ini nyaman, jangan takut. Kau tidak membutuhkan obat apapun, mengerti?"

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka, memerlihatkan pupilnya yang mengecil ketakutan. Jemarinya saling bertaut dengan keringat dingin yang berproduksi lebih banyak. Juugo mengusap kembali bahunya. Lalu beralih pada kepalanya.

Kalau seperti ini, ia merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik.

Juugo berinisiatif menuang air putih dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Minumlah, kau butuh itu. Jangan sekali-kali kau memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu berat."

"J-Jadi—"

"Apa pun spekulasimu, kujawab; ya." Juugo memotong. "Dan karena kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, aku minta kau untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Keheningan menyergap dengan canggung. Suara pisau beradu dengan piring terdengar saat Juugo mulai memotong secuil _pancake_ lagi. Sesekali matanya mengarah pada Sasuke. Pria itu pasif, jemarinya masih menaut satu sama lain.

Juugo menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Sasuke menoleh secepat kilat. Juugo membalasnya dengan senyum yang amat tipis, senyum yang menenangkan. "Kalau kau mau menghabiskan makananmu, aku janji akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu—dari sudut pandangku, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tahu kalau ia harus tersenyum. Maka ia tersenyum. Ia menarik piring _sandwich_ dan melahapnya. Meskipun perasaan takut itu masih bersisa, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin menahannya lagi.

Sebab Naruto pernah berkata, bahwa berbagi dengan orang lain adalah bagian dari usaha kita untuk meringankan sebuah masalah.

 _Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto._

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini, Suigetsu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada menuntut.

Namun pria yang dimaksud tidak memedulikannya, dengan santainya membuka lembari pendingin dan mengambil air di sana.

"Katakan padaku untuk apa kau menemui Naruto? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Sasuke bersikeras. Mengikuti sepupunya yang telah lepas dari dahaga, dan punya tujuan lain, ruang keluarga.

Pria bermata ungu itu mengerling pada Juugo yang menatapnya dengan wajah tak terdeskripsi. Lantas ia mengambil remot dan menyalakan layar plasma di depannya. Masih menutup mulut.

"Suigetsu!" bentak Sasuke kemudian.

"Ada apa, hm?" balasnya pongah.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, ia menarik remot dan menekan tombol _off_ di sana.

"Hei!"

"Katakan padaku," Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya, "kenapa kau menemui Naruto?"

"Lepaskan!"

Satu entakan membuat cengkeraman itu lepas. Suigetsu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sengaja menatap wajah Sasuke dalam jarak dekat. Auranya mengintimidasi.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhimu," pungkasnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya saat Sasuke akan menyela. "Ya—kau marah padaku. Bagus. Tapi aku tidak peduli."

Sunyi senyap.

"Sudah kukatakan kau harus meminta ijin padanya," sahut Juugo dari ruangan lain, suaranya kecil, namun masih terdengar. "Kau memang tidak pernah mau mendengar—"

"Diam kau!" hardik Suigetsu. Pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis dan napas yang kempas kempis. Suigetsu menduga kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui rencananya dari Juugo. "Asal kau tahu, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

" _Are_? Bukankah Juugo sudah memberitahumu?" Suigetsu balik bertanya. Tak lama sosok yang dimaksud muncul sambil membawa minuman kaleng.

"Tidak, belum," jawab Juugo. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau ingin menemui Naruto. Tapi dia terlanjur marah dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa pun."

Embusan napas Suigetsu meluncur serupa ban bocor. Tubuhnya meringkuk di sofa dengan kedua kaki naik ke atas. Sebelum itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantungnya. Ponsel milik Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ponselnya memang tidak ada padanya.

Lagipula ia tidak ingat pada benda itu semenjak ia sadar kemarin malam.

Tangan Suigetsu dengan lincah membuka menu di dalamnya. Beberapa saat saja, ia langsung menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di sana pada Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu sukses membelalak.

"I-Ini—"

"Benar," Suigetsu menyela, "Naruto berselingkuh."

Terdengar suara kait kaleng yang terbuka dan soda yang mendesis, Juugo menenggaknya buru-buru karena isinya nyaris tumpah. Pria oranye itu memandang bergantian kedua saudara sepupu yang dilanda keheninggan yang janggal itu.

Jangan ditanya, ia sudah tahu apa isi gambar yang diperlihatkan Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

Suigetsu melirik sepupunya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan kau tahu siapa yang mengirim foto ini ke ponselmu?" Ia bertanya, sedikit tertarik pada reaksi Sasuke.

"Siapa?" dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Suigetsu berbohong. Ia menarik napas.

"Sai."

 **Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku butuh ponselku." Sasuke meminta.

Suigetsu mendengus remeh. "Kau mau apa dengan benda itu? Seluruh _contact_ Naruto sudah aku hapus."

Sasuke tahu Suigetsu akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi nomor Naruto sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam kepalanya. "Sui, kumohon?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti sepupumu ini sekali saja?"

"Aku harus memberitahu Naruto sesuatu. Aku butuh ponsel."

"Sasuke, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ," timpal Suigetsu kalem. "Kau tidak butuh ponsel. Yang kau butuhkan hanya beristirahat di sini."

Dari sofa berbeda di ruang santai itu, Juugo memerhatikan mereka. Mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

"Tidak."

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri begini." Sasuke mengerang jengkel. "Naruto bisa terancam."

"Kalau kau menjauhi Naruto maka Sai akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan ekspresi marah. Bantalan sofa habis diremat oleh tangannya yang dingin. Sedikit lagi air matanya jatuh. Kalau ia tidak bisa menahannya, akan ada kubangan air wastafel kedua di sana.

Suigetsu melirik dengan sangsi. "Ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Tolong jangan paksa aku untuk luluh. Kau tahu seperti apa diriku kalau melihatmu menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Ya, kuanggap air di matamu itu adalah obat tetes mata milik Juugo yang sudah kadaluarsa." Suigetsu mendadak kesal setengah mati. "Dia itu selingkuh darimu tahu."

Sasuke sedikit tersinggung. "Kau tidak mengenal Naruto, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu."

"Tidak perlu mengenalnya untuk tahu dia pria seperti apa. Dalam sekali lihat di mataku dia adalah pria urakan dan bodoh."

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul wajah sepupunya. Tapi tangannya hanya diam seperti dipasung.

Kedua tangan Suigetsu terlipat di dada.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" Suigetsu menatap antara Sasuke dan Juugo. Mereka membisu. "Ya, ampun. Kalian benar-benar membosankan."

Keadaan menjadi hening, Suigetsu mulai menekan tombol-tombol remot. Saluran televisi berpindah-pindah dalam hitungan detik dengan resonansi suara yang kacau.

Tiba-tiba Juugo berdeham. "Sui, aku pikir mereka perlu bicara. Kenapa kau tidak bersamaku ke dapur dan kita bisa membuat ramen. Bukankah kau lapar?"

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Juugo mengangkat bahu. "Membantu pria malang ini ..., mungkin? Sepertinya dia sangat membutuhkan ponselnya."

"Tidak!"

Kepala Suigetsu memang keras seperti batu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kalimat negatifnya dengan mudah begitu saja. Harus ada intimidasi keras, meski itu berarti memulai percekcokan lagi.

Juugo menghampiri Suigetsu dengan langkah ringan. Berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan aura gelap. "Di mana kau sembunyikan ponsel itu?" tanyanya.

"Ponsel mana yang kau maksud?" Suigetsu balik bertanya. Ia menatap Juugo remeh.

"Ponsel milik Sasuke."

"Tidak ada. Mungkin aku sudah membuangnya di tong sampah. Kau ingin memeriksanya? Silakan saja."

Suigetsu lupa kalau Juugo bisa keras kepala. "Ya, aku akan memeriksanya." Ia meraih kerah belakang milik Suigetsu dan menariknya dengan keras. "Tapi kau harus ikut."

Suigetsu meronta melepas. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan aku!"

Seberapa kuat ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Juugo dari kerahnya, ia tak bisa. Juugo memiliki porsi tubuh lebih besar dua kali lipat.

Dapur terlihat sangat menyakitkan begitu mereka tiba di sana. Kaki Suigetsu mengentak-entak sementara tangannya memukul lengan Juugo yang keras seperti baja. Kekuatan mereka jelas tidak sepadan. Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti mereka.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Tidak akan."

"Oh, astaga." Suigetsu merasa kepalanya mulai sakit.

"Berikan ponsel itu," kata Juugo bersikeras. Tangannya masih menarik-narik.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Kau benar, kau memang sedang menantangku 'kan?"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tangan Juugo memelintir kerah bagian belakang milik Suigetsu. Ia tercekik erat. Terbatu-batuk.

"Juugo—Akh! Iya, iya. _Fine_. Baiklah!" Suigetsu berteriak. "Lepaskan aku dulu! Aduh, tidak, leherku tercekik! Ouh—Juugo! Lepaskan—Auh!"

Lantai dapur terasa sekeras beton saat tulang ekornya terbentur. Suigetsu menggeram tertahan sambil mengumpat-umpat.

Ia protes. "Kau—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Melepaskanmu," kata Juugo kalem. Melirik pada Sasuke yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip. "Padahal aku sudah memikirkan cara lain kalau cara ini gagal."

"Membusuklah di neraka," kutuk Suigetsu.

"Bersamamu?"

Suigetsu memutar matanya, mengumpat, tulangnya berderak saat mencoba bangun. Ia mulai merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ponsel milik Sasuke. Ia melemparnya pongah. Saat itu, Sasuke punya kesigapan tinggi dengan benda miliknya.

"Kuharap akulah yang membunuh Naruto jika dia ada di hadapanku sekarang. Tch! Membuat repot saja." Suigetsu memegang pinggangnya erat, bagian itu sedikit ngilu.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Tangan Juugo ditepis kuat oleh Suigetsu. Ia berdecih, kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar disusul bantingan pintu yang kuat dan nyaring.

Juugo mendesah. "Aku harus minta ganti rugi pintu nanti."

"Terima kasih, Juugo."

Kedua alis Juugo bertaut.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuh. Pandangan kosong dan linglung. Juugo mengerti situasi apa yang berperang di kepala Sasuke. Ledakannya benar-benar membuat orang vertigo. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa segera mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mendongak. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak merahasiakan apapun darinya," katanya melirih.

"Apa kau khawatir padanya?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke katakan untuk menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia kembali menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah," gumamnya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak, apakah pria itu benar-benar mengincar Naruto."

Juugo sependapat dengan Sasuke. Baginya apa yang dilakukan Sai mungkin hanya sebuah gertakan dan umpan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto, tapi dia bukan pria yang perlu kau cemaskan." Ia menjeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan meskipun aku tidak suka cara Suigetsu, tapi aku setuju dengan rencananya pada hubungan kalian. Itu adalah rencana yang terbaik."

Sunyi senyap.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Naruto terancam, maka menjauhlah darinya. Katakan padanya dengan cara baik-baik."

"Cara baik-baik," gumam Sasuke, terapung dalam kebimbangan.

Juugo menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Temuilah Naruto dan katakan kau ingin putus."

Sasuke membeku oleh kalimat penuh aksentuasi yang diberikan oleh Juugo. Bibirnya yang mengatup rapat melengkung dengan getir. Habis sudah. Kubangan air di matanya jatuh sesaat ia tahu kalau Juugo sudah menghilang dari sekitarnya. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar datang tanpa permisi.

" _Kuso_!"

* * *

Sakura belum kembali meski jam kerjanya berakhir sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Semua liputan berita sudah diinput pada data komputer ruang redaksi. Apa lagi? Sakura tetap kukuh berada di sana.

Dari balik sekat kaca, ia melihat Naruto. Tiga hari ini ia menghindari pria itu. Alasannya masih sama; karena ciuman konyol itu. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali mengingatnya.

Tangannya mengambang di udara, sedikit lagi menyentuh kenop _stainless_ ruang redaksi. Matanya menatap ke dalam dengan perasaan ragu.

Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Naruto tentangnya sekarang ini?

"Sakura?"

"Ah." Sakura refleks menarik tangannya ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam. Juga seorang pria _blonde_ menjulang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan kuyu. Naruto. Sakura menganga sejenak, kemudian berbalik. "Maaf."

"Tunggu." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan kiri. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku menghindarimu 'kan?"

"Tapi beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu. Ke mana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk. Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku meliput kejuaraan nasional sepak bola anak-anak sekolah."

" _Sou_."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Berita sedang membludak masuk tahu." Sakura memerhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah. Pria itu tidak terlihat rapi. Polo _shirt_ aranye dan celana hitam yang ketat. Rambut yang tidak tersisir, juga wajah yang kusut. "Kau terlihat letih."

"Belakangan ini aku sulit tidur."

Sakura mengangguk maklum. "Ingin ke kantin? Aku bisa membelikanmu kopi kalau kau mau."

Naruto tampak ragu, ia melirik ke dalam untuk melihat Sai sejenak. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku meninggalkannya sebentar."

Sakura tertawa. "Mau kubantu mengikatnya di kursi? Aku jamin dia tidak akan kabur."

Kelakar itu tidak membuat Naruto tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum kecil agar tidak membuat Sakura tersinggung. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Sakura merasa konyol. Ia menghilangkan tawanya.

"Yosh! Yosh! Ayo ke kantin," katanya sambil menggamit lengan Naruto.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sakura. "Aku ke toilet sebentar. Pergilah ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Dan, ah, aku titip ponselku juga."

Baru saja Sakura hendak protes, pria itu sudah menghilang di belokan lorong. Ia mengangkat bahu. Menimang-nimang ponsel Naruto sambil sesekali bergumam. Ia benar-benar senang. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman itu lagi—atau belum?

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berdering di tangannya. Nama Sasuke tertera di sana dan membuat dahinya mengernyit. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo?" sapanya.

" _Ah, apakah aku salah sambung_?"

Suara di seberang terdengar bergumam sendiri. Terjadi jeda yang lumayan lama.

" _Sepertinya tidak_ ," gumam suara itu lagi. " _Halo_?"

"Ya?" Sakura bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" _Uhm ... Naruto ..._ "

"Kau mencari Naruto?" Sakura menjawab. _Sudah jelas 'kan_ , rutuknya kemudian. "Maksudku ada yang bisa kubantu? Naruto tidak ada."

" _Tidak ada_?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia terus-terusan mengernyit.

" _Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto_."

"Naruto tidak bersamaku. Uh, maksudku," Sakura menggantung, menatap tempat terakhir kali ia melihat punggung Naruto sebelum menghilang, "Naruto sedang ke toilet. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Aku akan memberitahunya. Atau kau bisa menghubunginya nan—"

" _Tidak perlu_ ," potong Sasuke cepat, " _tolong katakan padanya aku menunggunya di rumah malam ini._ "

"Um, ya. Tentu. Ada lagi?"

" _Tidak, terima kasih_."

Sambungan itu terputus sebelum Sakura mengiyakannya. Ia memandangi _ID caller_ itu beberapa detik sebelum hilang. Sakura mengenal pria itu, mereka pernah berada di kelas beberapa kali saat di universitas dulu. Sakura tahu kalau pria itu adalah kekasih Naruto sekarang.

Tapi, rasanya agak aneh. Hatinya, kenapa sakit sekali?

Sakura langsung memesan dua kopi susu untuknya dan Naruto saat tiba di kantin. Ia mengambil tempat di sudut dan dekat dengan cermin. Sesekali ia berkaca di sana, menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Hatinya benar-benar diliputi perasaan tak senang.

"Kau di sini rupanya," kata sebuah suara, Sakura mendongak. Naruto langsung duduk di hadapannya. "Ini kopiku? _Sankyu_."

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura ragu.

"Hm?" gumamnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari cup miliknya. "Sakura? Oi!"

"Ahaha ... maaf, maaf. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau setelah kau pulang kita ke bar sebentar?" tawar Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus."

"Tentu saja bar akan menghiburmu, Naruto. Ayolah, aku janji hanya kita berdua saja, ya?"

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" Naruto mengerling. Sayangnya Sakura keburu memerah karena ucapan itu.

" _B-Baka_! Kita selalu pergi ke bar bersama, bukan? Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu."

Sakura memerhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama. Pria itu tampak penuh pertimbangan. Berkali-kali ia mendesah. Apakah ia benar-benar terpaksa untuk memikirkan tawaran Sakura? Ini tidak biasanya terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura menyerah mengajak Naruto pergi, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Naruto pulang cepat hari ini.

"Baiklah—"

"Aku mau," potong Naruto cepat-cepat. "Kita akan bertemu di tempat biasa."

"Setelah kau pulang kerja?"

"Setelah aku pulang kerja."

Sakura tertawa, bersamaan dengan perasaan bersalah karena membohongi Naruto. "Aku ingin mabuk malam ini. Kurasa di dunia ini manusia memang harus lelah karena menanggung beban. Bukankah begitu?"

"Oh, astaga. Aku tidak mau membopongmu. Kau gendut."

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok. "Aku masih jauh lebih kuat minum daripada kau, _baka_!"

Itu benar. Terakhir kali mereka minum, Naruto sampai berakhir diseret oleh Sakura seorang diri sampai menemukan taksi. Gadis itu mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan pulang bahkan saat Naruto sadar di pagi harinya.

Naruto tertawa geli. Sakura terpana dengan pria yang menawan itu. Ia berdeham.

"Kau tertawa," katanya.

"Huh?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau jauh lebih baik jika tertawa 'kan?"

Naruto menganga, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan wajah polos. Mengingat ciuman mereka tempo lalu. "Sakura, kau benar-benar masih suka padaku, ya?"

" _I-IDIOT_!"

* * *

Sasuke sudah tidak menghitung berapa lama ia menunggu. Kedua kakinya terasa kram.

Selayaknya orang bodoh, ia masih menunggu kepulangan Naruto di depan pintu rumah mereka. Tanpa kursi, tanpa _sweater,_ ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit bersahabat dengan angin malam.

Jam saat itu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tidak biasanya Naruto belum tiba sampai jam segini. Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja Naruto menginap di rumah temannya, tapi ia buru-buru menepis.

Hidungnya memerah, Sasuke menggosoknya dengan jari. Seharusnya ia punya kunci cadangan rumah ini. Tapi benda itu tidak pernah dibawanya lagi ketika Suigetsu menggiringnya yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumah Juugo waktu itu.

" _Shit_!" makinya. "Ponselnya mati."

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai ke dalam saku. Mata menatap mobil hitam miliknya yang terparkir rapi di halaman. Di dalam sana pasti lebih hangat, pikirnya.

Sasuke langsung melompat bangun, membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membukanya lagi. Di dalam tidak terlihat arah kedatangan Naruto.

Tanpa pertimbangan, ia kembali duduk di lantai depan pintu rumahnya yang gelap. Berselonjor, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar pada pintu. Sementara matanya mengadah ke langit yang berjajar ratusan bintang.

Malam ini dingin, penuh bintang dan sepi.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

* * *

Suigetsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Juugo. Langsung saja ia menarik kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?!"

"Kenapa kau sangat panik?"

"Aku memberinya kebebasan untuk menelepon, bukan untuk pergi keluar rumah!"

Juugo memutar matanya. "Sasuke pergi untuk menemui Naruto, bukan Sai. Buat dirimu santai, Sui. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Suigetsu melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Juugo. Ia mendesah. "Lihatlah, sekarang anak itu belum tiba di rumah."

"Banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan."

Juugo membuka kait kaleng soda dan meminumnya cepat-cepat. Kemarahan Suigetsu membuatnya dehidrasi dadakan.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk mengatakan putus tidak akan selama ini!"

"Berhentilah khawatir berlebihan." Juugo menyerahkan satu kaleng untuk Suigetsu, namun ditepisnya hingga jatuh menggelinding di lantai.

"Kalau kau tahu mengenai berita yang baru saja kudapat, pasti kau juga akan panik."

Juugo sedikit tertarik. "Berita apa?"

Suigetsu tidak langsung menjawab, sebaliknya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di karpet lantai sembari menggusak rambutnya. Perhatiannya mengarah pada kaleng soda yang bergeming dekat kaki meja. Ia mengambilnya.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Sai."

Juugo terdiam.

Entah kenapa Suigetsu agak malas membahas ini. "Kau tahu, Sai berada di kantor yang sama dengan tempat Naruto bekerja." Ia berhenti sejenak, memandang Juugo. Pria itu tetap tenang. "Oi, berita ini benar-benar tidak membuatmu terkejut?"

"Aku terkejut."

 _Twitch._

"Mana ada orang terkejut seperti itu!"

"Ada," elak Juugo. "Aku."

Suigetsu mengerang jengkel. "Baiklah kau terkejut dengan sangat anggun. _How cute_. Boleh aku muntah?"

"Silakan. Asalkan tidak di karpetku."

"Aku semakin ingin muntah di karpetmu," kata Suigetsu dengan kesal. " _Shit_! Ya, ampun. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Juugo? _See_? Sai sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang. Pria itu licik."

Soda di tangan Suigetsu diambil alih oleh Juugo. Ia membukanya, meminumnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sial. Ia benar-benar dehidrasi karena kemarahan Suigetsu.

"Maaf, aku haus," katanya. Suigetsu mendengus. "Bagaimana dengan Itachi- _san_? Apa dia sudah tahu soal ini?"

Suigetsu menggeleng lemah. "Aku kelepasan bicara dan terpaksa mengatakannya. Kau tahu reaksinya? Marah. Ya. Padahal aku hanya mengatakan kalau penyakit Sasuke kambuh dan dia pingsan di rumahnya."

"Jadi, dia belum tahu kalau Sai menyerangnya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya melalui telepon. Dia akan langsung terbang dari Konoha kalau hal itu terjadi."

Terdengar suara deraman mobil dari luar rumah Juugo. Juugo langsung berdiri dan melihat lewat jendela.

"Apakah kau pikir Itachi tidak akan datang kalau kau hanya mengatakan itu?" tanya Juugo.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti hanya akan memantaunya melaluiku. Pekerjaannya jauh lebih penting di sana."

"Kau percaya diri sekali," kata Juugo masih dengan mata melihat ke luar. "Lihatlah siapa yang datang."

Suigetsu tidak mengerti. Ketukan pintu datang bersama dengan kebingungannya. Juugo memberi isyarat untuk membuka. Jadi, ia menurutinya.

"Di mana Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Suigetsu _blank_. Itachi muncul di depannya saat pintu berhasil ia buka. "Itachi _nii-san_?"

"Katakan di mana Sasuke?"

"Kau datang?" Suigetsu masih linglung.

"Masuklah dulu, Itachi- _san_. Aku yang akan memberitahumu," timpal Juugo.

Itachi masuk dengan langkah yang cepat melewati Suigetsu. Pria berusia matang itu masih mengenakan setelan jas rapi juga tas kerjanya yang terbawa. Ia tampak benar-benar langsung terbang dari tengah-tengah rapat penting.

Juugo mengambil satu kaleng minuman dingin. Itachi tidak mengindahkannya. Ia mengedarkan matanya.

"Sasuke sedang keluar untuk menemui Naruto." Juugo menjelaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku dengar dia kambuh."

Juugo menatap Suigetsu karena mendapat pertanyaan itu. Namun, Suigetsu nampaknya masih terapung dalam keterkejutannya sendiri.

"Tidak separah itu. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi." Juugo menggeleng. "Masalah lama yang muncul kembali."

Itachi mengernyit.

"Ah, minumlah dulu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa minum. Sasuke tidak pernah kambuh sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin."

Itu benar. Juugo juga mengetahui tentang hal itu. Sasuke sudah dinyatakan sembuh sejak lama, sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Pria itu juga tidak mengonsumsi obat penenang lagi. Tidak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi.

Namun, hal itu sepertinya terulang saat ini. Meski intensitasnya tidak separah dulu. Belakangan ini Sasuke lebih mudah mengendalikan diri ketika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

"Pemicunya telah kembali, _Nii-san_." Suigetsu menimpali akhirnya.

Juugo meliriknya sebentar. Itachi tidak memberikan reaksi berarti selain kernyitan di dahinya. Akhirnya Juugo berkata, "Sai telah kembali. Dia menyerang Sasuke malam itu."

* * *

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari bayangan Sakura.

Matanya sudah sangat bengkak dan berair. Ia meraih gelas yang ada di nakas, meminumnya perlahan dan bertempo. Kedua pupilnya menatap ke dalam gelas, ia melihat sosok Naruto dari sana, di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Tertidur.

Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya Naruto yang mabuk berat dan ia yang baik hati menyeretnya pulang.

Sakura tahu Naruto tidak kuat minum meski anak itu sangat suka minum. Ia sengaja mencekoki pria itu minum terus menerus. Ia memang tengah membuat drama untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

"Naruto," gumamnya, sambil mengusap rambut Naruto yang agak kaku. Berapa lama ia tidak menyisir?

Naruto menggeliat. Menyingkirkan tangan Sakura. "Sasuke, aku mengantuk," racaunya.

Secepat itu pula suasana hati Sakura berubah drastis. Salah satu tangannya mengepal. Di saat seperti ini kenapa Sasuke yang disebut? Naruto benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Ia menjambak rambut Naruto kesal. "Bangun kau, idiot busuk!"

"Engh." Tangan Naruto mengibas-ngibas. "Lima menit lagi, Sasuke."

Sakura sudah habis kesabaran. Tangannya menarik bahu Naruto hingga bergeser satu senti.

"Bangun sekarang, Naruto! SEKARANG!"

Burung-burung di atas pohon yang berdiri di belakang jendela kamarnya berterbangan pergi.

* * *

"Aku sudah memanggilkan taksi untukmu," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Sakura menengok cepat, memelototinya. Naruto ngeri.

Sakura menghela napas. "Karena kau telah mencemari rumahku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkanku pulang saja?" tanya Naruto sebal, meminum airnya sampai tandas. Pakaiannya masih bau pekat alkohol dan kepalanya pusing. Ia masih _hangover_.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab.

Segala perkakas tidur ia taruh dengan kasar. Auranya masih gelap. Naruto menciut di ujung ranjang sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti tengah dimarahi istri ya?" goda Naruto iseng.

Wajah Sakura sukses merah. Bantal di tangannya melayang ke arah Naruto. Pria itu terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya sih?" gumam Sakura.

"Karena aku tampan mungkin?"

Sakura mendongak mendapati Naruto berpose di bawah sinar matahari yang menembus gordennya. Tampan, tegap, kekar dan menawan. Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

Terlalu silau.

"K-Kau terlalu percaya diri, bodoh. Pulang sana!" usirnya.

Naruto murung. Tetiba ingat Sasuke. "Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang akan menyambutku di rumah."

"Eh?"

"Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kau juga harus bekerja 'kan? _Jaa na_."

Naruto berjalan santai menuju pintu tanpa memedulikan apa jawaban Sakura. Pintu menutup setelah Naruto berada di baliknya. Ia terdiam sebentar di depan pintu. Meremas dadanya.

"Sasuke tidak akan kembali, huh? Dasar si bodoh itu, pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun."

Dan ia baru saja merasakan bahwa ia tidak terbiasa tanpa Sasuke di dekatnya.

* * *

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjap. Gerbang rumah terbuka lebar dan ada mobil terparkir di dalam. Ia buru-buru turun dari taksi setelah membayarnya.

Ketika tiba di halaman rumah, ia menganga. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ia berlari.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh pria pucat yang bersandar di depan pintunya. Ia mengumpat. "Sasuke, astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak bangun. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali.

"Naruto?" katanya, kemudian ia membelalak. "Naruto!"

"Aku."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Teras rumah yang terang benderang disorot matahari.

"Astaga!"

"Kau baru sadar, huh? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke sedikit merilekskan bahunya. "Aku menunggumu," katanya.

"Semalaman? Di sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto berdecak, merogok kunci rumah dari dalam tasnya. Sasuke menyingkir cepat. Ia agak terhuyung dan menabrak bahu Naruto.

"Kau bisa meneleponku 'kan?" umpat Naruto. "Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur-tiduran di sini."

"Aku tidak ingat kapan aku tidur."

Naruto mengangguk pongah. "Ya, yang barusan itu bukan tidur. Tapi kau memejamkan matamu saja, begitu?"

Pintu terbuka dan Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, lelahnya."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di sofa. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri. "Ah, ya, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku jika akan datang? Kemana kuncimu?"

Mata Sasuke bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menghubungimu, dan—" ia menjeda, teringat percakapannya dengan seorang gadis yang menerima panggilannya.

Bukankah gadis itu sudah memberi tahu Naruto akan pesannya?

"Dan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, gadis itu pasti tidak memberitahu Naruto. Mungkin ia lupa. "Tidak. Kau benar, seharusnya aku menghubungimu dulu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, tangannya mulai memeriksa ponsel. Ternyata mati.

Ia tertawa. "Sepertinya kehabisan baterai."

Baru saja Sasuke akan bicara, ucapannya terputus karena bersin.

Naruto menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau flu. Berapa lama kau menungguku?"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan. Masih bersin-bersin. Sial. Hidungnya gatal.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," kata Naruto.

"Tidak usah."

Tapi Naruto sudah menghilang ke dapurnya. Sasuke menggeleng, tersenyum, lalu mengambil duduk di sofa sambil menggosok hidungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali dengan segelas air dan sebutir obat. Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Terang-terangan menolak.

"Aku hanya butuh air."

"Tidak. Kau flu. Ambil obat ini." Naruto bersikeras.

Sasuke tetap menolak. "Aku bersin bukan karena flu," elaknya. "Tapi karena tubuhmu bau alko—tunggu!"

Merasa dirinya ditatap lurus, Naruto risih. "Apa?"

"Kau mabuk? Dengan siapa kau pergi ke bar?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Bersama siapa kau sekitar jam enam sore?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Aku mau mandi."

Akan tetapi Sasuke menahan tangannya saat Naruto berniat pergi. "Katakan, kumohon."

Naruto menepis tangannya. "Aku bersama Sakura. Jam enam dia bersamaku. Kenapa? Apakah kau sedang protes di sini?" Ia berdecih. "Lagipula kemana kau lima hari ini? Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberiku kabar."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak bisa menjawabku?" desaknya. "Kenapa kau malah mengutus saudaramu untuk datang ke kantorku dan memaki-makiku? Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?"

"Apa yang Suigetsu katakan padamu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri?" NAruto berdecih, mengingat kalimat menjengkelkan sepupu Sasuke yang berambut ungu. Ia kesal sendiri. "Kau menyuruhnya untuk datang menemuiku 'kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya, aku lupa. Saudaramu itu memang sampah yang membuat mataku sakit." Naruto tersenyum remeh karena reaksi Sasuke. "Kau terkejut? Sudah kuduga. Selama ini aku hanya diam karena aku mencoba menghargaimu. Kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu, aku menerimanya. Kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gestur mantap. Sasuke malah tersenyum, membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik," katanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukankah itu kabar baik?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Tapi Naruto tidak berpikir seperti itu. "Kau mempermainkanku 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menatap pria itu dengan bingung.

"Kau pergi dan membuat drama ini untuk mempermainkanku 'kan?" Naruto tertawa getir. "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang sudah kau dapatkan dengan melakukan ini semua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Desahan napas terdengar lambat dari Sang Namikaze. Ia berkata dengan nada letih. "Kau sudah tahu apa maksudku."

Sasuke justru menahan napasnya. Sepasang mata hitamnya mengecil. "Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

Memperburuk suasana, Naruto memilih diam. Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang pusing. Lelah dengan situasi yang berbelit-belit ini. Apalagi tuduhan Naruto padanya. Padahal ia _belum_ menjelaskan apa pun.

"Katakan sesuatu, Naruto," pinta Sasuke.

Naruto kukuh dengan kebisuannya. Kakinya memutar berbalik, memunggungi Sasuke.

"Katakan kenapa kau menuduhku mempermainkanmu?"

Naruto meradang. "Kenapa tidak kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa membiarkanku tahu? Kenapa kau mengirim sepupumu untuk memakiku, memintaku untuk tidak menghubungimu. Lalu, sekarang tiba-tiba kau datang—bertanya dengan nada curiga kemana dan dengan siapa aku pergi? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Aku ini bukan patung."

"A-Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Naruto berbalik, tertarik. "Kalau begitu jelaskan."

Darah Sasuke berdesir hingga puncak kepala. Tangan besar Naruto yang biasa menari pada jajaran _keyboard_ menggapai pipinya. Pandangannya melunak. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa menerima sentuhan itu, ia memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang," katanya.

"Lihat, kau sengaja membuatku marah."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti. Kau yang paling mengerti. Sekarang jelaskan saja apa maumu datang ke sini? Jelaskan secara singkat jangan bertele-tele. Aku sudah mulai lelah."

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mengusir kemarahannya. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Ia lelah dengan kebohongan ini, ia pasti akan terus merasakan sakitnya.

"Apa Sakura itu kekasihmu?"

Mata Naruto terbuka, tapi ia tidak menoleh. Ia menahan marah. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum getir dengan spekulasi yang datang di kepalanya. Diam memang tidak berarti apa pun—namun bisa menjadi cara lain untuk membenarkan.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Naruto."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia terkejut untuk hal yang satu itu. Ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke _tahu._

"Kedatanganku kali ini memang tepat." Sasuke menarik napas, tenggorokannya tercekat. "Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Naruto berbalik, mendorong dada Sasuke dengan lengan kanannya. Menyudutkannya ke sofa. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu padaku!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Naruto menariknya lagi hingga mereka bertatapan. Mata biru Naruto tampak menggelap. Ia marah. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"Kita putus."

"Tidak!"

"Kita—"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto melompat mundur berdiri. Jarinya teracung. "Bukan kau yang mengatakannya. Aku! Akulah yang mengatakannya!"

Mata Naruto mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang ikut berdiri di depannya.

Mata Sasuke menatapnya dengan terluka.

Ruangan remang dengan gorden rapat membebat. Saksi bisu semua hal yang terjadi di waktu ini. Entah imajinasi saja atau memang benar bahwa Sasuke melihat sesuatu mengilat di ujung mata Naruto. Seperti air mata. Sasuke melihat jelas kemarahannya.

"Aku ingin putus darimu!" raung Naruto. "Kau dengar? Aku yang minta putus darimu! Aku, bukan kau! Selamat tinggal."

Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang menganga di sana. Pintu kamar terbanting keras bersamaan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang luruh ke badan sofa. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Ia menangis dalam kesunyian.

 **Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; Narusasu  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

Bagaimanapun ia mencoba, bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

Ya. Itachi.

Sasuke sudah menebak hal ini. Ia menemukan Itachi berdiri di depannya sesaat setelah dirinya keluar dari rumahnya dan Naruto. Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya datang dengan maksud tertentu, karena Itachi langsung mengajaknya pergi ke kedai kopi terdekat untuk alasan mengobrol.

Ia tidak protes.

Bahkan ia memesan minuman meski ia tidak merasa haus.

Dan ia tetap tidak fokus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Itachi untuk ke sekian kali sejak mereka tiba di kedai.

"Ya."

"Jangan berbohong."

Sasuke mendongak untuk memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya. Itachi balas menatap.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerang. "Jika kau tahu jawabannya, kenapa kau terus bertanya?"

Itachi tidak gentar dengan nada menekan itu. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya sedatar dinding pembatas ruangan. Matanya menyipit, tapi kemudian ia mendesah.

"Sasuke, berhentilah keras kepala. Aku membutuhkan penjelasan di sini," katanya.

"Kau sudah dapatkan penjelasannya."

"Tidak darimu."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia sudah tahu kalau Suigetsu pasti melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. "Apa itu belum cukup jelas?" Ia bertanya.

Itachi terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku butuh penjelasan langsung dari mulutmu."

Melarikan diri dari interogasi kakaknya memang tidak akan pernah mudah. Pria berambut panjang itu selalu punya cara untuk mengintimidasinya. Ia bisa mengeluarkan beberapa ancaman, dan ia tidak pernah main-main.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkan jawaban."

Lihat, sesuai apa yang diperkirakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Naruto."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu... menguping?" Ia berdecak. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi urusanku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja," Itachi mengangkat bahu, "lagipula kalian berteriak dengan begitu kencang."

Dalam sekejap Sasuke mengingat setiap detik peristiwa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto saat itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap pipinya yang kering. Ada banyak air mata yang tumpah saat Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya.

Hubungannya berakhir, seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, berkedip. Kepulan asap terbang di atas permukaan kopinya, menghilang sedetik kemudian ke udara. "Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Naruto," lirihnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku menyakitinya. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa."

Itachi mencoba menggali ekspresi Sasuke ketika ia menunduk. Berkali-kali Itachi menangkap bagaimana tangan adiknya gemetar. Itu membuatnya ragu untuk menyampaikan apa saja yang ia dengar demi mendapat penjelasan lanjut.

"Bukankah itu hanya sementara?" Itachi mendesah ketika Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau tidak benar-benar menyakitinya, Sasuke. Suatu saat Naruto akan mengerti."

Alis Sasuke menekuk tajam. Itachi tahu akan rencananya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?" Itachi bertanya lagi setelah menyesap satu teguk _Espresso-_ nya.

Sunyi senyap.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sasuke," Itachi berkata secara perlahan. Ia menarik napas, sedikit khawatir. "Apakah Sai menyerangmu?"

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang. Tanpa disadari pikiran Sasuke memutar kembali mimpi buruk dengan gema suara yang memantul mengelilingi kepalanya. Sasuke mendesis, berusaha menyingkirkan belitan kencang di sana.

"Apakah Sai juga mengancammu untuk menyakiti Naruto?"

Sai.

Menyakiti Naruto.

Pria itu akan melakukannya, ia tidak pernah main-main.

Ia akan membunuh Naruto-nya.

"Aku mendengarnya semuanya dari Suigetsu," imbuh Itachi.

 _Kau naif sekali._

 _Makhluk gay menjijikkan seperti kalian pantas mati._

 _Kekasihmu bernama Naruto cukup menyenangkan untuk menjadi bahan balas dendamku._

"Naruto ..." Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada punggung tangannya. Namun ia mengelak. Melompat berdiri. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Oh, baiklah," kata Itachi akhirnya, dan menelan ludah. Kemudian ia ikut berdiri. "Kembalilah duduk," pintanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan raut heran.

Namun Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkannya, dan Itachi semakin merasa bingung. Ia menunggu Sasuke untuk berbicara, namun adiknya tetap diam. Tidak lebih dari semenit, Itachi ingat jelas, Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dan mengerang.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi berlutut di depannya dengan cemas. Ia berusaha mengambil perhatian Sasuke, tapi pria itu menutup matanya rapat.

"N'ruto," bisiknya.

Itachi tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Ia mulai menambahkan kecurigaannya ketika menangkap titik-titik keringat yang mengilat di pipi Sasuke.

"N'ru ..." Sasuke meracau dengan napas yang naik turun dengan cepat.

Itachi mengenali reaksi itu.

"Dengar, _Otouto_. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sasuke menggeleng.

Saat itulah Itachi mulai merasakan kalau dirinya panik. Mulutnya berteriak tanpa sadar meminta bantuan. Pengunjung kedai riuh, mengerubung ke tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke berada. Ia tidak melihat indikasi yang baik. Sasuke limbung ke arahnya masih dengan napas yang cepat.

"Sasuke, bernapaslah pelan-pelan," perintah Itachi, menjaga suaranya setenang mungkin. "Oh, astaga!" rutuknya.

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat hingga perih. Ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ruang dalam dadanya menyempit. Pasokan udara di sekitarnya menghilang. Tidak ada titik jelas dalam fokus matanya. Semuanya berbayang, bergoyang.

"Tarik napas, lalu buang pelan-pelan. _Come on_. Jangan terburu-buru."

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar. Kali ini suara Itachi terdengar sangat jauh. Napasnya makin cepat. Dadanya sakit.

"Apakah perlu memanggil ambulans?" Seseorang berkata di belakang.

"Tolong menyingkir, pria ini membutuhkan udara," seru suara lain. Itachi berterima kasih dalam hati, sambil terus menyugesti Sasuke untuk bernapas.

"Bernapaslah pelan-pelan, _Otouto_ , ayo!" Itachi memegang dada Sasuke sembari mengusapnya.

"N'rto."

Naruto?

"Iya, Naruto. Kau dengar aku? Naruto baik-baik saja. Kita akan menghubunginya nanti."

Sasuke mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, namun ia tetap tidak mendapat udara. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia mencoba menggeleng. Satu tangannya meremas kuat tangan Itachi yang ada di dadanya. Tangannya mati rasa, kepalanya pusing, ia merasa ingin pingsan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa bernapas, Sasuke. Kau harus tetap tenang."

Saat itu pula seorang pria tua ikut berlutut di dekatnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, ia memegang tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kau ..."

"Sasuke," potong Itachi, merasa kalau pria itu membutuhkan nama adiknya.

"Ah, iya. Sasuke- _kun,_ kau mendengarku? Kau mengalami hiperventilasi. Cobalah untuk menarik napas dengan pelan."

Sasuke tidak menurutinya—ia tidak bisa.

Pria itu dengan cepat menyambar sebuah kantung kertas kosong yang dimintanya dari pelayan, lalu memosisikannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Tolong tutup hidung dan mulutmu dengan ini."

Pria itu mengambil tangan Sasuke dan membiarkannya memegang sendiri. Sasuke berusaha memegang, tapi tangannya lemah.

"Tenang, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku akan membantu. Bernapaslah dengan lambat dan tenang dalam kantung ini. Kau mengerti? Baiklah. Tolong lakukan sekarang," pintanya. Sasuke melakukannya, pria tua itu menghitung beberapa kali penarikan napas. "Ya, benar seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Terus. Ayo, kau bisa."

Tanpa meminta ijin, pria tua itu membuka ikan pinggang yang membelit di celana Sasuke dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya

Pria tua bertanya pada Itachi dengan cepat. "Apa dia sedang sakit?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Apa ada hal membuatnya panik?"

"Ya. Kami membahas sesuatu sebelum ini."

Pria itu mengangguk sambil membantu Sasuke untuk terus bernapas dalam kantung. Itachi tanpa sadar menahan napas, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke. Ketika adiknya mulai bernapas dengan lebih pelan, pria tua itu mulai menarik kantungnya.

"Sekarang cobalah bernapas seperti biasa."

Sasuke tidak protes, ia melakukannya. Dadanya sedikit terasa lapang dan mendapat pasokan udara.

"Kau membuatku takut," kata Itachi, menghela napas, ia menunduk.

"Maaf," jawab Sasuke terbata-bata.

Pria tua tadi mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen dan memberikannya pada Itachi. "Tolong minta dia untuk mengunyah permen ini. Itu akan membantunya."

Itachi mendongak. "Terima kasih sudah menolongnya."

"Jangan sungkan," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Shimura Danzo, aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku baru datang ke kota ini untuk sebuah urusan. Senang bisa membantumu."

Itachi menjabat dengan erat tangan pria itu. Memberi senyum terima kasih. Kemudian membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Aku beruntung bertemu dengan anda, Shimura- _san_. Aku Itachi dan ini Sasuke, adikku," katanya pelan. "Tadi aku benar-benar panik."

"Di saat seperti itu cobalah untuk tidak panik," kata pria bernama Shimura Danzo itu, menyerahkan kantung kertas pada pelayan di sebelahnya. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Tanyakan pada dokter apa penyebab adikmu mengalami hal itu."

Itachi mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Pria tua itu pamit pergi sehingga kerumunan membubarkan diri. Itachi kembali menatap adiknya yang kini menyandar penuh pada dirinya.

Ia yakin apa penyebab Sasuke panik. Ia sangat yakin.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kesehatan mentalnya kembali menurun," kata Itachi pada dua orang pria yang kini duduk berseberangan dengannya di ruang tamu.

Setelah kejadian di kedai, Itachi membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Dokter memberinya beberapa resep obat antidepresan untuk ditebus. Dokter juga menyarankan agar Sasuke terus melatih pernapasannya, menjaganya agar tidak panik, dan sebisa mungkin terus mengawasi kondisinya. Itachi mencatat semuanya dalam otak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke langsung terlelap. Meskipun begitu, Itachi tetap gelisah karena Sasuke terus menerus mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa panik?" Suigetsu bertanya.

"Tertekan. Dokter bilang dia cemas berlebihan."

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Juugo ikut bertanya.

"Dia terus menyebut nama Naruto. Berkali-kali."

Juugo mendapat satu kesimpulan dalam kepalanya. "Apa kau membahas tentang Naruto sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Itachi menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah Sai menyerangnya dan mengancam untuk melukai Naruto, seperti itu. Aku ingin memerjelas apa yang kau ceritakan padaku. Itu saja."

"Sai memang mengancamnya," timpal Suigetsu.

"Sasuke menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kami mengetahui hal itu ketika Sai mengirim foto Naruto berciuman dengan seorang wanita," kali ini Juugo yang menjawab. "Dengan foto itu Sai mengancam akan mencelakai Naruto."

"Apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria gila itu?" gumam Itachi, sambil memerhatikan vas di atas meja.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Juugo menatap Suigetsu sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan yakin, "Membuat mereka kembali berhubungan."

"Tidak!"

Juugo mengangkat bahu, ia sudah tahu jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulut Suigetsu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa mendekatkan mereka itu berarti ancaman nyawa bagi Sasuke? Tidak, tidak! Jangan terlalu gegabah."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Sai hanya menggertak."

Suigetsu menganga lebar, dahinya mengerut, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Juugo bisa berpikir bahwa Sai hanya menggertak. Mereka mengenal Sai sejak lama, pria itu licik dan tidak pernah main-main.

Kalau Sai berkata bahwa ia akan membunuh kucing, Suigetsu yakin Sai pasti benar-benar melakukannya.

Tidak ada gertakan dalam ancamannya, itu sungguhan, sebuah peringatan tegas.

Saat ia akhirnya ingin menyela, Itachi memotong, "Kurasa apa yang Juugo katakan itu benar. Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke tertekan lebih dari ini. Setidaknya jangan sekarang."

Suigetsu nyaris meledakkan vas bunga yang ada di depannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan untuk tidak berteriak.

" _Nii-san_ , cobalah untuk mengerti. Sasuke pun ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari bahaya, aku yakin dia tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini."

Ketika itu pula, Suigetsu melihat Juugo baru saja kembali dari dapur dan membawakan air mineral dingin untuk mereka. Ia menuangkan segelas penuh air dari _pitcher_ di masing-masing gelas. Terdengar suara gemerincing batu es membentur badan kaca.

Sudut bibir Juugo terangkat, ia merasa ada hal lain yang membuat Suigetsu bersikeras menolak keputusan ini. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke," tembaknya.

"Apa—"

"Suigetsu," potong Itachi, satu alisnya terangkat, "kau masih mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka?"

"Aku tidak—"

Ada yang memotongnya lagi, kali ini Juugo. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa, Suigetsu adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke tertekan."

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Bukankah kau juga setuju dengan rencanaku?" seru Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kutahu."

"Juugo, kau tahu, ini namanya adu domba!"

Mungkin Juugo benar, karena pemicu yang menekan Sasuke tidak mungkin datang dari satu pihak saja. Itachi sedih sekali mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bisa kambuh semudah ini setelah tujuh tahun lamanya ia hidup dengan bebas.

Waktu terasa begitu pendek, padahal semenjak Sasuke berhubungan dengan Naruto, adiknya telah banyak mengalami perubahan. Sikap keras kepalanya memang tidak pernah hilang, namun Sasuke menjadi lebih terbuka padanya.

Semua orang yang ada di sini tahu, Sasuke sangat mencintai pria _blonde_ berisik itu.

"Suigetsu," panggil Itachi, matanya menyorot ingin tahu, "apa kau yang mendesak Sasuke untuk putus dari Naruto?"

* * *

Sasuke terbangun karena suara berisik yang terjadi diluar. Mengamati sekeliling, ia baru sadar bahwa kini ia berada di kamar tamu rumah Juugo. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan tubuhnya tertidur di ranjang ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Udara dari jendela yang terbuka membuat tirai melambai-lambai dengan pelan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju ke arah sumber suara yang ada di luar. Begitu mencapai pintu, ia melihat Juugo, Itachi dan Suigetsu tengah berdebat.

"Apa kau yakin?" Suara Itachi terdengar.

"Temanku datang ke kantor surat kabar itu dan melihatnya sedang bersama Naruto." Kali ini suara Suigetsu.

"Mereka berteman?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Sai pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini. Dia sengaja mendaftarkan diri untuk bekerja di sana dan mengawasi Naruto."

 **Deg.**

Sasuke melangkah ke belakang tanpa sadar sehingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Ia tahu kalau dadanya mulai menunjukkan gejala penyempitan.

Sai berada di kantor yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sai berencana untuk mengawasi Naruto.

Sai berniat membunuh Naruto.

Membunuh.

Mati.

 _"Gay menjijikkan seperti kalian pantas mati."_

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan gemetar di tubuhnya.

Ia mengingat jelas ketika Sai memojokkannya ke dinding, memukulnya, memakinya, dan tertawa di depan wajahnya.

Suara dalam kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Namun, tidak semudah itu. Ia mulai menarik napas dengan sangat dalam, namun lagi-lagi udara yang didapatnya sangat sedikit. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutup jalur pendengaran sambil terus berusaha bernapas.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, Sasuke, sambil berusaha berdiri, menabrak nakas yang ada di dekatnya. Sebuah gelas tersenggol hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Terburai dan pecah. Menyusul kemudian langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekat padanya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap dengan mata yang kosong, tangannya bergerak untuk mencegah sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam bayangannya.

"Tidak ... Jangan Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi berseru, memegang bahunya. "Kendalikan dirimu. Jangan seperti ini lagi."

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Tangannya mengentak-entak dada Itachi. "Lakukan apapun padaku, bunuh saja sekalian asal kau tidak menyakiti Naruto!"

"Sasuke, tenang!"

"Tidak, tidak!"

 _Plak._

Wajah Sasuke berpaling ke samping karena sebuah tamparan. Ia bertahan di posisi itu selama semenit, sebelum akhirnya menatap Itachi. Itachi sendiri terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa yang menampar barusan itu adalah Juugo.

"Maaf, Sasuke," lirik pria oranye itu. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Pukulan Juugo memang sangat kuat, tapi ia tidak marah dengan pria itu. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Naruto."

Ketiganya saling memandang setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Udara di sekitar mereka kembali dingin dengan tirai yang terus melambai di jendela.

Sasuke menatap kembali Itachi. "Naruto, _Nii-san_ ," katanya parau.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari ketiganya, ia mengambil ponsel yang masih berada pada meja di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik beberapa kata pada pesan, matanya memburam, ia mengusapnya, mencari nama Naruto dan mengirim pesan itu.

Yang lain tidak ada yang berniat menyela.

Tidak lama setelahnya, dua menit berlalu, Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya menyerah. Ia terus mencoba dengan perasaan yang makin gelisah.

Ia mengirim pesan yang sama terus menerus.

Naruto tetap tidak membalas. Bahkan setelah beberpa menit berlalu.

"Naruto kau dimana?!" Kalimat ini meluncur dengan gusar dari bibirnya.

* * *

Sakura berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan meliput berita.

Ada pembukaan _stand_ pendaftaran baru untuk latihan Aikido anak-anak dan dewasa di sebuah pusat kebugaran di kota. Ia sengaja datang ke sana untuk mewawancarai beberapa staff. Naruto ikut serta dengannya.

Kecipak air terdengar sampai area _jogging track_ dimana mereka berjalan. Kolam besar meliuk sepanjang sepuluh meter sudah terlihat ramai pengunjung. Sakura melihat itu, sambil sesekali memerhatikan anak kecil berlari dengan membawa balon hiu besar.

Dari tempat mereka sekarang, masih bermeter-meter lagi untuk sampai ke luar gedung. Saura merutuk, tempat ini benar-benar luas.

"Astaga, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah tersesat di tempat ini," katanya pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap ponsel.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkannya, pria itu tengah membaca deretan pesan di ponselnya berulang-ulang, dan Sakura pura-pura tidak menyadari.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, Hari Sabtu dan Minggu latihan Aikido dikhususkan untuk dewasa. Menurutmu apakah aku harus datang untuk meliput lagi?"

Kalimat Sakura terjawab dengan deringan ponsel Naruto. Gadis berambut pink itu melirik sebentar. Lalu ia mendesah.

"Hei, _baka_!" Ia memukul bahu Naruto dengan _sticky_ _note_ di tangannya. "Kau mendengarku tidak 'sih?"

"Aku dengar."

Sakura tidak percaya dengan ucapan itu. "Memangnya siapa yang mengirimimu pesan, huh? Kenapa sejak tadi tidak berhenti?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sakura mengerang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, langsung mencemaskan kekesalan Sakura.

"Kau sedang bersamaku, Naruto. Lihatlah, kita ada di sekitar kolam renang; berjalan berdua. Aku berseru heboh sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Kau bohong. Kau sejak tadi tidak serius mendengarkanku, bukan?" Sakura tahu kalau ia mulai terdengar seperti wanita posesif. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "Ada yang aneh denganmu, aku yakin itu."

Naruto setuju, ia juga tidak memahami dirinya, bahkan sekarang.

"Maaf."

Sakura mendesah.

"Bisakah kita lebih lama di tempat ini?" Sakura mengganti topik.

"Ya," sahut Naruto, lirih.

"Aku sangat lapar. Mungkin kita bisa berbincang sambil makan," balas Sakura, hampir dengan girang. " _My treat_."

Naruto terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke restoran, ponsel Naruto tidak berhenti menerima pesan. Sampai pada gedung bertuliskan Bistrow dengan kelip lampu warna terlihat, akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan lagi.

"Naruto, tolong jangan paksa aku untuk membuang ponselmu," katanya.

"Akan kumatikan."

Sakura mencegah Naruto dengan memegang tangannya.

" _Baka_! Jawab dulu pesan itu! Mungkin saja penting."

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Naruto untuk menurutinya. Tangannya mengetik beberapa kata singkat sebagai balasan untuk pesan masuk yang berisi tentang pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa di saat seperti ini, yang mengirim pesan itu justru orang yang sedang ingin ia lupakan.

Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

 _Aku di_ sport center _pusat kota_ , ketiknya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mematikan ponsel itu.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di ujung ranjang, menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan cemas, tidak ada pesan masuk. Belum. Karena sedetik kemudian benda itu berdering.

Dengan kalap ia membuka pesannya. Di sana tertera balasan singkat dari Naruto. Sasuke mengulang isi pesannya dalam kepala.

 _Aku di_ sport center _pusat kota._

Ia melompat berdiri. Itachi mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku ingin menemui Naruto."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Sasuke mengerang. "Tidak, _Nii-san_. Aku tidak mau kau menguping."

Kalimat itu menusuk, Itachi menghela napas. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu saja."

Sasuke ingat bahwa mobil hitamnya sengaja ia tinggal di rumahnya karena saat itu Itachi langsung membawanya pergi tanpa memberinya waktu untuk memikirkan benda itu.

Jadi, ia mengangguk.

"Kau janji setelah itu akan pergi?"

Itachi menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. "Aku janji. Ayo."

Tak sampai satu jam mobil yang dikendarai Itachi tiba di salah satu gedung luas yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kota. Mereka menepi di depan minimarket untuk memastikan tempat yang dituju tidak salah.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya _sport center_ pusat kota," kata Itachi sambil mengintip dari jendela.

"Memang hanya ini," sahut Sasuke datar, mengotak-atik _seatbelt_ , tangannya masih gemetar. "Kau sudah berjanji akan pulang setelah ini."

"Ya."

"Jangan berkeliaran di sini. Kau sudah berjanji."

"Ya."

Kelihatannya itu sudah mencakup segala-galanya, dan sekejap suasana menjadi amat canggung. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke bukan jenis yang sudi terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain—meski itu Itachi sekalipun. "Aku akan pulang naik bus," katanya.

"Ya," jawab Itachi yang kali ini disertai dengan desahan pasrah.

Sasuke melesat cepat ke gedung yang berjarak hanya dua meter dari tempat Itachi memarkir mobil. Sosoknya menghilang ke balik pintu kaca hingga Itachi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Itachi berusaha untuk memutar balik kendaraan dan menuju rumah. Ia tidak mau terlihat mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Tidak akan.

Sebab Sasuke terlalu angkuh untuk dikasihani.

* * *

"Naruto, serius, ada yang aneh denganmu," seru Sakura, menusuk-nusuk udang pada piringnya dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Sakura," sahut Naruto tersenyum getir. Tak lebih baik dari gadis itu, ia juga hanya memainkan menu makan siangnya dengan garpu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika pikirannya tersedot penuh akan bayang Sasuke.

Kiba mungkin akan menertawainya jika ia cerita soal ini.

"Apa kau memikirkan Sasuke?"

"Apa? Tidak, tidak," sahut Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Lalu?"

Naruto tidak sempat menjawab ketika ponsel Sakura berdering di meja. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambilnya sebelum Naruto sempat melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Gadis itu memberi isyarat untuk mengangkatnya. Naruto mengangguk.

Sementara Sakura pergi keluar, Naruto menghidupkan ponselnya. Kemarin _wallpaper_ ponsel itu masih berupa fotonya berdua dengan Sasuke. Suatu malam, waktu itu, Sasuke memintanya untuk memakai foto itu. Naruto menyetujuinya, bukan karena ia ingin tapi karena ia menghargai Sasuke.

Kini, meski tidak ada alasan apapun, nyatanya tangannya bergerak untuk mengubah kembali layar ponselnya dengan foto itu. Foto dimana dirinya merangkul Sasuke yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.

 _How nostalgic._

Mungkin foto itu sudah diambil lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sakura kembali ke meja mereka dengan wajah tertekuk, Naruto menahan diri untuk bertanya. Kemudian gadis itu berdecak. Naruto tetap tidak bertanya.

"Aku ingin pesan minu—ow."

Naruto melompat berdiri ketika _Lemonade_ yang ada di meja jatuh membasahi bajunya. Ia menatap Sakura bingung, karena pasalnya gadis itu yang menyenggol gelasnya hingga tumpah.

"Maaf, Naruto," ucap Sakura menyesal. "Aku akan memesankan minuman lagi. Kau bersihkan dirimu di toilet."

"Ya."

Naruto menyabet beberapa tisu dan melesat ke toilet. Kesempatan itu diambil Sakura untuk segera memesan minuman yang baru. Minuman tiba tak sampai lima menit kemudian.

Sakura menatap minuman itu sambil merogoh isi tasnya.

"Kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Sai? Apa tidak apa-apa melakukannya di sini?" gumamnya.

Dari dalam tas, ia mengambil satu botol berisi beberapa pil biru yang berikan Sai tempo lalu. Sai baru saja menelponnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengejutkan Naruto hari ini. Sai juga meminta Sakura untuk membuat Naruto tertidur, Sakura menurut tanpa bisa bertanya lebih lanjut. Yang pasti Sai berjanji akan membantunya mengangkut Naruto ke kantor.

Dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Merasa tidak ada yang melihat, Sakura memasukkan satu pil dan mengaduknya cepat. Air dalam gelas itu berubah menjadi balon-balon kecil karena meleburkan pil kecil tersebut.

"Kurasa nodanya tidak bisa hilang hanya dengan air."

Sakura terkejut karena mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia menoleh cepat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik.

Naruto tertawa—yang baru saja bicara adalah dirinya. "Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

Sakura mendesah antara lega dan kaget. "Lain kali tunjukkan wajahmu dulu sebelum bicara, idiot! Aku hanya punya satu jantung!" gerutunya.

" _Gomen_." Naruto tidak langsung duduk di tempatnya dan membuat Sakura bingung. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang untuk mengganti baju. Serius. Ini sangat tidak nyaman."

Sakura gelagapan. "Setidaknya minumlah dulu, aku sudah pesan."

"Ah, kau benar."

Ternyata seperti inilah rasanya adrenalin meningkat karena melakukan sebuah kejahatan, pikir Sakura. Namun, ia tersenyum dalam hati karena ini tidak sepenuhnya sebuah kejahatan.

Ketika melihat Naruto dengan perlahan mengambil gelasnya, seseorang berteriak, sesuatu terjadi dengan cepat dan Sakura hanya bisa menganga. Bunyi gelas membentur permukaan lantai menyusul, membuatnya tersadar dan tersentak berdiri.

Matanya menyipit melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap Naruto.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto menyebut nama itu dengan nada terkejut. Ia menatap nanar pecahan kaca di bawah kakinya yang baru saja dijatuhkan dengan sengaja oleh pria di depannya. Ia menatap marah kemudian. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seorang pelayan datang memperingati mereka untuk tidak membuat keributan. Dengan wajah marah, Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja dan berkata bahwa itu untuk mengganti semua kerugian. Kemudian menarik Sakura keluar.

Sasuke tidak diam saja, ia mengejar.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menggapai bahu Naruto, pria itu berbalik dan wajahnya keras.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Naruto bertanya, giginya bergemeretak.

"Dengarkan aku—"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang."

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah berada di ujung kepalanya, ia berpaling ke arah lain. Selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun membentak Sasuke, tidak, sebelum tadi pagi dan di tambah siang ini. Kelakuan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gelisah, dan ia sangat marah.

"Sasuke, tolong jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi," serunya parau.

"Aku—aku melihatnya dengan mataku."

Kalimat ini terdengar ambigu di telinga Naruto. Dahinya mengerut tanpa sadar, sedangkan matanya mengirim sinyal ketidakmengertian.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Minuman," jawab Sasuke terbata, "minuman itu beracun."

Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi berarti selain menganga. Kepalanya berputar menghadap pada gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis _pink_ itu menggeleng sambil meringis.

Ia menatap Sasuke lagi. "Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, aku melihatnya. Dia memasukkan sesuatu ke minumanmu saat kau tidak ada. Dia ingin membunuhmu, Naruto. Dia pasti ingin membunuhmu."

Tentu saja ini tidak masuk akal, namun cukup bagi Naruto untuk kembali menatap Sakura dengan raut bertanya. Gadis itu terus menggeleng, meremas lengan Naruto kuat seolah ia tidak mau mendengar apa yang dituduhkan Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa remeh.

"Kau kemari untuk mengacaukan kencan kami, bukan?" Ia menikmati reaksi Sasuke karena ucapannya. "Tuduhanmu itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tidak menuduhnya tanpa alasan!"

"Yaaa. Kau tidak menuduh tanpa alasan. Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Aku percaya sekali." Naruto menyambar lengan Sakura tanpa peduli ekspresi yang dibuat mantan kekasihnya. "Ayo, Sakura, kita pergi."

Sasuke menarik tautan tangan mereka hingga terlepas. Naruto tidak berbalik.

"Naruto, percayalah padaku. Wanita ini memasukkan racun ke minumanmu. Dia ingin membunuhmu. Dia pasti bersekongkol dengan pria gila itu!"

"Sakura meracuniku? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi, _Teme_?!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Percayalah."

"Jangan konyol."

Naruto memandang sekitar, tempat ini ramai, semua orang melihat ke arah mereka dengan wajah ingin tahu. Saat ia mundur, Sasuke mendekat, kilatan dalam matanya benar-benar mengindikasikan bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Tidak.

Tapi Naruto tidak percaya.

Sakura meracuninya? Tidak mungkin.

Naruto ingin sekali menarik Sakura pergi dari sana, namun gadis itu sudah melesat berlari ke arah lain dengan cepat. Naruto sempat mengerang, melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi dan akhirnya berteriak, "Seharusnya kau punya sesuatu yang lebih bagus untuk mengacaukan hariku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa menjawab.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan hal serendah ini!"

Dan ia mendapati Naruto pergi detik berikutnya tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

* * *

Sasuke melangkah tanpa arah. Tatapan kosong, dada linu.

Seluruh otot dalam otaknya terasa tegang. Ia bersumpah. Ini mudah, melawan Sai pasti mudah.

Dan Sasuke yakin, semakin cepat bagian yang mengerikan ini disingkirkan, semakin baik. Ia butuh rencana. Lalu rencana yang pertama-tama muncul di kepalanya adalah mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Naruto menyebut gadis _pinky_ itu dengan nama Sakura. Nama yang sama ketika ia menelpon Naruto hari itu, juga wajah yang sama dalam foto yang dikirim ke ponselnya waktu itu.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya mengenai hubungan mereka. Apakah sesuai dengan yang Naruto katakan? Dengan kata lain, mereka berkencan?

Sasuke tertawa getir.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke melihat gadis itu sebagai pihak licik yang bersekongkol dengan Sai untuk mencelakai Naruto. Barangkali pria itu memang sudah menyiapkan rencananya sejauh ini.

Sasuke terus berjalan. Bising di kanan kiri dari pejalan kaki, roda kendaraan melintas, pun klakson mobil sesekali terdengar bercampur di sekitarnya; namun Sasuke tak peduli.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Pada waktu ini biasanya Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Pria itu biasanya menggerutu soal air yang dingin, namun tidak pernah mau mandi air hangat.

Tawa getir lolos dari bibir tanpa mengerti apa yang lucu dalam situasi seperti ini. Dalam suasana ramai itu, perasaan gelisahnya muncul. Ia menatap lampu menyala hijau di atas kepalanya, dan orang-orang yang menyebrang.

Diam.

Ponselnya berdering kemudian. Sasuke meraih dan menemukan nomor asing di layar.

"Halo," jawabnya sepelan mungkin.

 _"Sa-su-ke."_ Suara di seberang. _"Sasuke si pahlawan."_

"Siapa kau?"

Lama tak ada jawaban, kemudian terdengar bising pada _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke merasa tegang dan takut, dan ia sangat membenci perasaan itu. Tanpa sadar ia mundur ke belakang dua langkah, menabrak penyebrang lain. Seorang wanita muda mengumpat karenanya.

"Aku akan mematikan telepon kalau kau tidak berbicara," seru Sasuke.

Akhirnya suara itu berbicara lagi, terdengar sangat girang.

 _"Kau sudah berhasil menyelamatkan kekasihmu, bukan? Izinkan aku memberimu tepuk tangan."_

Sasuke mendengar tepuk tangan lemah dari seberang, sebanyak tiga kali.

 _"Kenapa Naruto bisa lolos hari ini, ya? Sepertinya kau ini benar-benar pintar."_ Suara itu bicara lagi, kali ini dengan tawa kecil. _"Nee, darimana kau tahu kalau Sakura berniat meracuni Naruto?"_

"Sai!"

 _"Whoa—tunggu. Jangan berteriak. Kau menjadi pusat perhatian tahu."_

Mata Sasuke membulat, bukan karena apa yang dituduhkan Sai, tapi karena terkejut sebab Sai tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di kerumunan.

Napasnya mulai mencekik di tenggorokan. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh panik.

 _"Uh, begini saja,"_ kata suara itu lagi.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, kalimat itu menggantung sekian detik lamanya.

Lima detik. Sampai semenit.

Suara itu kembali terdengar, _"Karena aku gagal mencelakai Naruto hari ini ..."_

Kalimat menggantung lagi, tidak lama dari sebelumnya. Sebab kemudian, ia mendengar suara yang sama berkata lebih dekat pada telinganya,

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikannya?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyadari apa pun, sekejap, ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk bagian perutnya.

Matanya membelalak.

Rasa sakit muncul tak terkira.

Sesuatu mengalir cepat dari sobekan kain baju. Sasuke melihat itu, merah, darah. Suara di sekitarnya meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar karena tubuhnya jatuh dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur.

Sesaat sebelum kegelapan meraihnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara di ponselnya, suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar,

 _"Selamat tidur, Sasuke."_

* * *

Sakura menerjang Sai begitu pria itu tiba di pelataran kantor. Sai melonjak terkejut tanpa melepas cengkeraman tangan Sakura di bajunya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Ia tersenyum, mengabaikan marahnya wajah Sakura.

"Katakan sejujur padaku, Sai. Obat apa yang aku berikan padaku waktu itu?" raung Sakura, cengkeramannya mulai mencekik.

Sai menggumam sebelum menjawab, "Obat tidur?"

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku sangat suka bercanda, Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf, maaf," Sai menjawab dengan nada ceria seperti biasa, "Uhm, sebenarnya itu bukan obat tidur." Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Kau pintar, Sakura. Jadi, sebenarnya obat itu adalah racun."

"Kau—"

Kalimat yang akan Sakura ucapkan terputus dengan cengkeraman kuat dari tangan Sai. Sakura merintih, tapi Sai tetap tersenyum tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Beberapa rekan kerjanya mengerubung dengan khawatir.

Sakura merasa tangan seseorang memegangi salah satu bahunya.

"Hei, kalian ada apa? Kenapa bertengkar?" kata sebuah suara.

Sai melepaskan cengkeramannya, Sakura terus mendelik, tapi pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku membohongi Sakura, dan dia marah," katanya.

"Oh, astaga, Shimura- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh berbohong pada seorang gadis," sahut salah satu pria jangkung yang melerai mereka, sedikit bercanda.

"Itu benar," kata Sai, "tapi serius aku tidak sengaja kok."

"Jadi ini pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, eh?"

"Tidak, belum," jawab Sai. "Kami belum pacaran."

"Ah, kalau begitu cepatlah pacaran."

Sai mendapat tinjuan kecil dari temannya sebelum mereka meninggalkan kembali mereka berdua saja. Ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat dukungan untuk menghadapi kemarahan Sakura yang katanya seperti banteng melihat warna merah itu.

Dan ia hanya tertawa.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" Sakura mendesis.

"Tenanglah, Sakura, aku hanya berbohong sedikit."

Sakura langsung menamparnya hingga wajah Sai berpaling ke kanan. Sai mendesah dan mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Kau licik. Kenapa dan apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"

Tanpa memedulikan bagaimana api mulai terbakar di kepala Sakura, Sai terus saja melontarkan kalimat pemantik. "Aku kurang beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan Naruto," katanya, terdengar bersemangat. "Tapi karena hal itu pula, aku berhasil mendapatkan kekasihnya."

Dahi Sakura mengerut, ini indikasi buruk yang dipikirkan otaknya. "Apa maksudmu?" kalimat ini menyembur dengan panik.

"Tidak," Sai menggeleng. Sebelum Sakura sempat menahannya, pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam lobi dan bergabung dengan para pegawai lain.

Sakura tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan, dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu benar-benar sesuatu yang buruk.

 **Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; Narusasu**

.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Itachi mulai bergegas memacu mobil hitamnya. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri, mendapat berita tak mengenakkan secara tiba-tiba melalui line telepon. Rasa takut meluncur lugas bagai anak panah menembus dadanya ketika berita itu mengabarkan bahwa seseorang telah melukai adiknya.

Setengah jam kemudian ketika akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit, ia merangsek gelisah pada _nurse station_ yang ditemui pertama kali dekat pintu utama.

"Uchiha Sasuke, korban penusukan yang dibawa ke sini sore tadi," semburnya gusar. Seorang perawat tampak sulit menangkap kalimatnya, sebelum akhirnya mulai memeriksa komputer dalam mejanya.

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Kakak."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai perawat mendongak pada Itachi. "Uchiha- _san_ sedang menjalani operasi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Anda bisa menunggunya di tempat yang disediakan di depan ruang operasi," katanya.

Itachi tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kakinya mundur goyah. "B-Bagaimana?"

"Pasien datang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan kehilangan banyak darah."

Itachi menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Untuk detail yang lebih jelas, anda harus menunggu sampai dokter selesai menanganinya." Petugas itu menjawab dengan suara yang lembut.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Itachi segera bergegas melintasi lorong yang terasa sangat panjang dalam setiap langkahnya. Tungkai kakinya berhenti di depan pintu operasi dan ingin sekali membukanya.

Lampu masih menyala, operasi masih berjalan. Itachi merasa hampir tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

"Maaf. Apakah kau keluarganya?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari belakangnya.

Itachi menoleh, melihat figur seorang pria; bermata lavender, tampan, tegap, dan tampak lebih muda darinya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terdapat noda merah di bagian depan seperti tersiram cat air. Tetapi itu bukan cat air. Dan terdapat bekas lain yang sepertinya sudah dicuci dengan air di tangannya.

Itachi tersentak.

"Oh, astaga." Ia menghampiri pria itu dan memegang bahunya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria itu mengedip canggung. "Apa kau ..., keluarga dari Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?"

"Aku kakaknya."

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji," kata pria itu, memperkenalkan diri dengan cepat. "Aku menemukan adikmu di tengah kerumunan orang. Aku minta maaf, karena tidak satupun dari kami bertindak cepat. Jadi, aku berinisiatif membawanya sendiri dengan mobilku ke rumah sakit."

Selepas _shock_ , pandangan Itachi mulai kosong. Perlahan ia melepas cengkeramannya pada bahu Neji.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah sepanjang perjalanan. Aku sangat menyesal," imbuh pria itu lagi.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Itachi berkata, lebih seperti gumaman.

Neji berinisiatif menggiringnya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Pria muda itu kembali menjelaskan beberapa detail yang diingatnya meskipun Itachi tak begitu mendengar lagi. Pria itu juga mengatakan bahwa peristiwa ini sudah masuk laporan polisi dan sedang diusut lebih lanjut. Sebagai dugaan sementara, mereka mengatakan bahwa peristiwa ini kemungkinan merupakan serangan acak.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengira ini serangan acak?" Itachi mengepalkan tangan dengan geram.

"Itu baru dugaan sementara, Uchiha- _san_. Polisi masih menyelidiki beberapa saksi kejadian dan kamera pengawas yang terpasang pada tiang besi sepanjang jalan."

"Apa kau berada di sana sebelum peristiwa terjadi?"

"Tidak. Aku berada di sana ketika orang-orang berkerumun."

"Apa kau terluka?" Kali ini pandangan Itachi tertuju pada noda darah di kemeja Neji.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Neji menggeleng prihatin. "Semua ini adalah darah adikmu."

Rasanya sangat berat untuk bernapas ketika ia mencoba menerka bagaimana kronologinya. Tanpa sadar ia memegang perutnya sendiri, bagian itu terasa sedikit ngilu.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengalami ini? Sedangkan hal mengerikan semacam itu biasanya hanya Itachi saksikan di televisi saja.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga- _san_ ," kata Itachi lirih. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas pertolonganmu."

"Siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan, Itachi- _san_. Bukankah orang baik di Jepang ini lebih banyak daripada orang yang jahat?"

"Kuharap kau benar."

Neji tersenyum tipis, tidak memilih untuk berlama-lama. Ia akhirnya pamit undur diri setelah mengatakan bahwa semua barang-barang yang dibawa Sasuke sudah dititipkan pada petugas, dan bisa diambil kapan pun.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Itachi selain berterima kasih, dan memberikan doanya untuk Sasuke. Itu semua tidak akan mudah baginya.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura membiarkan dirinya berpikir lebih jernih dalam titik-titik kejadian yang dialaminya belakang ini. _Sweater_ hangatnya sudah terasa memanas karena kemarahan yang seringkali muncul mendobrak kepalanya. Ia butuh air dingin—tidak, mungkin ia butuh mandi salju. Ia sangat panas. Ia terbakar.

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menunduk, berpikir dan terus berpikir. Ia semakin tidak merasa kalau apa yang dilakukannya benar. Seruan datang berlomba-lomba mengenai logika dan nurani. Ini menyakitkan.

Sai telah kehilangan akal, umpatnya.

Membiarkan dirinya terlibat begitu dalam dengan pria itu adalah salah satu tanda bahwa Sakura juga mulai kehilangan akal. Bukan hanya karena pria itu sudah membuatnya bertanggungjawab akan hubungan sepasang kekasih, tetapi juga karena membuatnya menjadi seorang penjahat.

Dan tentu saja ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa.

"Sakura?"

Suara yang didengar telinganya membuat perutnya melilit. Ia mendongak. Terpaksa dihadapkan dengan seraut wajah bingung yang membuat perutnya semakin tak nyaman.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Naruto."

"Yo."

Sakura menunduk lagi, ia bersumpah kedua tangannya mulai berkeringat. Muncul banyak pertimbangan dalam kepalanya.

"Halo, Sakura?" Naruto melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hai," jawabnya, hampir berbisik.

"Bukan 'hai', Sakura!" Ia mendengar suara Naruto agak meninggi. "Aku bertanya, ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura melirik ke arah samping kirinya; hanya ada udara kosong, namun ia lebih suka menatap ke sana untuk sekarang ini.

"Aku hampir saja berpikir kalau kau sedang impoten," kata Naruto, diselingi tawa yang segar.

"Mungkin ini sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan kemarin."

Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura, ia menjawab, "Aku sudah _move on_."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya mengusap pelan kedua pahanya sambil sedikit membuatnya rileks. Beberapa hari yang lalu—puncaknya kemarin, ia memang kacau dan bingung, namun ia telah berhasil mengatasinya.

Hari ini pikirannya lebih ringan, meski tidak bisa dikatakan masuk dalam tahap tenang.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu kemarin," katanya, kemudian.

Mendengar kalimat itu, seperti ada kepalan tangan yang memukul perut Sakura dengan telak.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa kehilangan kontrol dirinya seperti itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Naruto, dia pasti punya alasan."

Ia menatap Sakura dan mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. "Aku mengenalnya lebih banyak darimu. Memangnya kau tahu seperti apa dirinya?"

"Justru karena kau mengenalnya lebih banyak, kau pasti mengerti dirinya 'kan?"

Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan keping-keping keberaniannya. Ini sudah terlalu jauh untuknya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya.

Akan tetapi, semakin ia berusaha untuk berketa jujur, semakin besar rasa takutnya yang menghantuinya.

"Sasuke mempermainkanku, Sakura."

Sakura menutup matanya. "Kau marah?"

"Aku sangat marah."

"Itu berarti kau mencintainya 'kan?" katanya, merasa tepat sasaran. Tapi tidak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul.

"Mencintai Sasuke? Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menaruh beban kepalanya pada pundak gadis itu. Matanya memejam. Terasa ada yang menghimpit dalam dadanya. "Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya."

"Kau bersamanya selama dua tahun, hal itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Sakura, hanya kau yang tahu tentang rahasia ini."

Sunyi senyap.

"Aku marah padanya, aku sangat marah."

Meski ia berusaha menyangkal, semua tetap terulang kembali—suara Sasuke, wajahnya yang bosan, sikapnya yang plegmatis, senyumnya, sentuhannya. Kata-katanya yang penuh perhatian. Bagaimana Naruto bisa membenci apa yang telah terjadi?

Naruto melirik ke arah jari-jarinya—tepat pada telapaknya. Waktu itu tangan Sasuke ada di sana, di genggamannya. Pria itu berkata bahwa berpegangan tangan bisa membuatnya nyaman dan aman.

Sasuke itu aneh dan tertutup. Tetapi ia tak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa tidak ada orang yang menyayanginya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, bukan?

"Naruto," Sakura memanggil dengan suara bergetar, "maafkan aku."

"Hm?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sakura, gadis itu nampak berurai air mata. Mereka kembali diam sampai Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Memang tak ada gunanya jika ia terus menerus berada di tengah Naruto dan Sasuke. Rencana yang telah ia lakukan selama ini dengan Sai adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ia bertanya-tanya ke mana keberaniannya?

"Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian bertengkar," racaunya.

"Hei, ini 'kan bukan salahmu."

"Ini salahku."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

Tangan gadis _pinky_ itu memeluk semakin erat karena menangis, dan Naruto menggigit bibirnya bingung. Air mata hanya mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia melihat pria _raven_ itu menangis adalah kemarin.

"Jika Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungan kami, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak akan bahagia denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya."

* * *

"Astaga, Sasuke."

Itachi seharusnya sudah bisa menduga ini, Suigetsu terlihat sangat kesal karena ia tidak mengabari tentang keadaan Sasuke lebih cepat. Pria bermata ungu itu datang ke rumah sakit pagi ini tergesa-gesa dengan rambut tidak tersisir. Ia tampak baru menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya sekarang, _Nii-san_?" katanya.

"Semalam ponselku mati."

"Aku sangat khawatir karena kalian berdua tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, ponselku mati?"

Mata Suigetsu tertutup. Lucu, ia tahu kecemasannya selalu beralasan. Mendapat berita bahwa Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit karena seseorang melukainya, hampir membuatnya serangan jantung.

"Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau aku tahu," jawab Itachi, setenang permukaan air.

Suigetsu mendesah khawatir, ia sepantasnya marah, tetapi ia tahu kalau Itachi bahkan jauh lebih marah. Pandangannya bergulir pada Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata tertutup. Jika dilihat dalam posisi seperti ini, pria itu terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Juugo bertanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil."

"Lalu kenapa dia belum sadar?"

"Dia sudah sadar semalam, meskipun hanya sebentar."

Akhirnya Juugo tahu kenapa Itachi tidak terlihat begitu panik. Bahkan Itachi tampak tenang dan sesekali mengajak Sasuke berbicara seolah-olah pria itu mendengarnya.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan pisau yang digunakan pelaku tidak steril, dan terdapat kandungan obat bius." Itachi mengangkat bahunya lemah. "Mereka masih akan terus memantau kondisinya untuk mengantisipasi adanya gelaja infeksi pada lukanya."

Juugo menahan napasnya. "Orang macam apa yang tega melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja."

Suigetsu menatap pria yang paling tua di antara mereka itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Juugo sendiri mendesah, meletakkan tas yang dibawanya ke dekat nakas.

"Aku membawakan beberapa keperluan Sasuke dalam tas ini," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Juugo."

Juugo tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan laporan polisi?" Ia mendekat pada Sasuke dan mengusap kepalanya. Tidak ada lebam atau memar di wajahnya. Ia menduga pelakunya tidak suka merepotkan diri, hanya melumpuhkannya sekali serang.

"Polisi menduga ini adalah serangan acak. Penduduk kota memang resah akhir-akhir ini karena berandalan yang berkeliaran di keramaian." Itachi benci harus membahas topik ini.

"Apa pelakunya mencuri dompet atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak menemukan ponselnya."

Suigetsu tersentak, dari segala masalah yang mereka alami beberapa hari ini, ia mulai mencurigai sesuatu. "Apa ini perbuatan Sai?" katanya, sedikit ragu.

Itachi menggeleng, meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. Bisakah sedikit saja mereka tidak membahas tentang Sai? Pria sakit jiwa itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan Sasuke, jika mendengar namanya Itachi merasa ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak punya bukti." Juugo menjawab, mewakili Itachi. "Sementara ini sebaiknya kita menunggu keterangan dari polisi."

Itachi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil, memijat pangkal hidungnya, dan membiarkan lelahnya pergi untuk sementara waktu. Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya mendesah.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjaga Sasuke nanti malam. Pagi ini aku harus bekerja."

"Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa, kau kelelahan," timpal Juugo.

"Aku mengambil cuti panjang ke Tokyo dengan tujuan untuk menjaga Sasuke 'kan?" Itachi tertawa getir. "Lagipula, ia akan terkejut jika tak menemukanku saat bangun nanti."

Suigetsu dan Juugo berpandangan khawatir. Seandainya saja mereka seorang bos, mungkin mereka bisa izin kapanpun.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam lima," kata Suigetsu, sedikit meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi menggeser kursi yang didudukinya lebih mendekat pada kepala ranjang. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Suigetsu mengalah.

"Omong-omong siapa yang membawa Sasuke ke sini, _Nii-san_?"

Ketika Itachi hendak menjawab, ia mendengar Sasuke bergumam dalam tidurnya, hal itu membuat perhatiannya berfokus pada adiknya lagi.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

Suigetsu menggerutu kesal, dalam keadaan tak sadar saja Sasuke tetap menyebut nama preman itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai Sasuke benar-benar luluh padanya? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal, orang yang dicintai sepupunya ini bahkan sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Kapan Sasuke akan menyadari hal itu?

Juugo melirik jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan tigapuluh, ia menepuk bahu Itachi, si empunya menoleh.

"Aku dan Suigetsu harus pergi bekerja," katanya.

Itachi mengangguk, Suigetsu ikut pamit mengikuti Juugo menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Suigetsu berkata, "Aku akan berusaha untuk datang lebih cepat."

Kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan Itachi berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Mobil polisi mendatangi kantor adalah hal yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto, para penegak hukum itu tengah berbicara pada salah satu staff dan menanyakan keberadaan Sai. Naruto memilih untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Ia melihat Sakura ada di sana, kebingungan.

Dalam mobil polisi di pelataran yang ia lihat, masih ada satu polisi lagi, sibuk dengan ponsel. Naruto melirik arlojinya, pukul empat kurang.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah itu, Sakura berlari cepat ke arahnya.

"Naruto!" teriaknya, melompat, menarik tangan Naruto dan menggiringnya ke tempat yang sepi. "Polisi itu membawa Sai."

"Heh? Apakah Sai diduga gembong teroris?"

"Tidak lucu."

Wajah Sakura sangat serius ketika mengatakan hal ini. Tak lama kemudian Sai keluar dari dalam dan digiring dua polisi ke mobil petugas yang berada di pelataran.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Aku baru saja tiba, di sini sudah ramai saja," kata Naruto, melihat Sai masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa paksaan.

Sakura terlihat ingin menangis saat mengatakan, "Polisi akan meminta keterangan darinya. Sai diduga melukai seorang pria di tengah keramaian kemarin."

"Sai melakukan itu?"

"Baru dugaan."

"Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar, ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sai memang menyebalkan, tapi apakah mungkin dia melakukan hal itu?" tanya Naruto.

Seluruh tubuh Sakura mendingin, ini bukan sekadar ketakutan biasa, kalimat Sai kemarin terngiang dalam kepalanya. Ia buru-buru menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa berkata apa pun.

Ketika tiba di dalam, Sakura menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto ketika Sakura menyelinap ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku mulai khawatir."

"Naruto," Sakura menatap rekan sekantornya itu serius, "apa kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Cepat, Naruto, aku ingin memastikan keadaannya."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk _loading_.

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

Ponsel di tangannya bergetar, dan ia meringis.

Seharusnya ponsel itu baru boleh bergetar ketika ia sudah menyerahkan benda itu pada pemiliknya. Lobi rumah sakit tampak sibuk dengan pengunjung yang datang dan pergi. Ia mengambil spot sepi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Sasuke, kau di mana?"_

"Huh?" Pikirannya tiba-tiba _blank_. Lalu ia tersentak. "Ah, apa kau ingin berbicara dengan pemilik ponsel ini?"

 _"Di mana Sasuke?"_ Nada seorang pria pada line teleponnya menjadi dingin.

"Aku baru saja akan mengembalikan ponsel ini pada pemiliknya."

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_ katanya tak sabar.

Pria itu menarik ponselnya, dan melihat ke layar. Menemukan satu nama yang tertera di sana. "Naruto- _san_ , aku Hyuuga Neji, dan—"

 _"Apakah penting untuk tahu siapa kau?"_ Suara di seberang mendesis keras. _"Katakan di mana Sasuke?"_

Neji melirik seorang wanita tua yang berdiri menggunakan tongkat, kemudian ia berdiri dari posisinya dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk duduk di bangku, sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi tanpa seizin dari kakaknya."

 _"Tolong jangan membuat kesabaranku habis."_

Neji hampir saja melempar ponsel itu dan memaki pria yang sedang bicara dengannya. Namun, _manner_ keluarga terpandang yang ia jaga, tidak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Sasuke ada di rumah—"

Sambungan terputus, Neji menarik ponselnya, mati total.

"Huh? _Baterai_ -nya habis."

Ia memasukkan benda itu kembali pada sakunya.

"Hyuuga- _san_?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, Neji menoleh dan menemukan Itachi berdiri di dekatnya. Pria itu nampak masih mengenakan pakaian yang digunakannya kemarin. Wajahnya nampak sedikit lelah, dan bibirnya juga kering.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa ada keluargamu yang sakit?" tanya Itachi.

Neji mengeluarkan ponsel Sasuke yang ada di kantung celananya.

Itachi menerimanya dan mengusap layarnya, ia mengenali ponsel itu.

"Ponsel milik adikmu terbawa olehku. Aku ingin mengembalikannya," jelasnya.

Itachi tersenyum berterimakasih. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya, kau bisa menghubungi nomorku yang ada di ponsel ini."

"Aku sedang luang."

Hening.

Air muka Itachi menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk mengobrol. Neji mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau mau pergi?"

Bangku yang ia duduki sebelumnya sudah kosong, wanita tua yang tadi sudah pergi. Neji berinisiatif mengajak Itachi untuk duduk.

"Aku harus ke kantor polisi, tetapi Suigetsu belum datang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Alis Itachi berkerut.

"Aku bisa membantu menjaga adikmu sementara kau pergi," ralatnya.

Sekilas, Itachi nampak terkejut dengan penawaran itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," tolaknya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Tetapi setahuku kantor polisi akan tutup jam lima sore. Kau akan terlambat."

Itachi nampak menimbang-nimbang penawaran Neji. Ada sebersit keraguan jika ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seorang pria asing. Saat ini Sasuke sedang tertidur. Mana tahu bagaimana saat ia sadar nanti.

Alisnya bertaut, berpikir keras.

Neji tidak punya wewenang untuk memaksa.

"Baiklah. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan urusanku dalam satu jam. Jika aku belum pulang juga, tolong tinggallah sampai sepupuku, Suigetsu, datang."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang?" kata Itachi ragu, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

Neji tersenyum. "Bergegaslah."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku." Itachi ikut tersenyum, menyerahkan kartu namanya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir, Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh. Neji masih di sana, menunggunya untuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membawa mobilnya keluar dari area rumah sakit.

* * *

Naruto mengambil kunci _scooter_ -nya buru-buru, ia merasakan hal yang tidak beres. Di sampingnya, Sakura mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto menatapnya. "Sakura, tolong _back up_ pekerjaanku hari ini?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu sebentar. Tidak akan lama. Aku janji."

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian wajahnya berubah memohon. Rasanya ia ingin langsung berteleportasi ke tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

Hatinya tidak tenang.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" Sakura nampak terus menahannya, ia juga ingin tahu. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Yang menjawab panggilanku bukan Sasuke. Kuharap ini bukan rencananya yang lain lagi." Kaki Naruto bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Kali ini Sakura marah. "Rencana apa maksudmu? Cobalah untuk mempercayainya sedikit."

Naruto merasa lidah dan mulutnya menyatu. Tangan Sakura menggenggamnya erat, sementara matanya meminta penjelasan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura mengambil ponsel Naruto dan menelepon nomor panggilan terakhir. Hanya ada suara operator telepon yang bisa didengarnya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." Sakura menatap pria itu.

"Ya, sambungannya mati tiba-tiba."

Gemuruh dalam dada Naruto menguat, mengingat suara pria yang menerima telepon darinya itu membuat perasaannya tak tenang. Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan ponselnya dipegang oleh orang lain—kecuali sesuatu sedang terjadi.

Tetapi tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi.

" _Kuso_!"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Suara Sakura menginterupsi.

"Entahlah," desahnya.

Sakura ikut merasakan kebingungan yang Naruto rasakan, bagaimanapun ia merasa bahwa semua ini terjadi juga karena dirinya. "Di mana Sasuke tinggal beberapa hari ini?"

"Di rumah sepupunya."

"Lalu kau akan ke sana?" tanya Sakura, lega karena Naruto mendapat sebuah petunjuk.

Naruto nyengir. "Aku tidak tahu rumahnya."

Sakura hampir terjengkang dari kursinya. Ia menjitak kepala Naruto. "Lalu untuk apa kau sesemangat itu? Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kau yang bersemangat ingin aku menemui Sasuke 'kan?"

"A-Aku punya alasan." _Alasan yang belum bisa aku ungkap._ Sakura menambahkan, dalam hati saja.

"Kau ingin kami berdua rujuk, begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kami tidak akan kembali seperti dulu, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa. Tapi jika kau ingin menghilangkan kesalahpahaman Sasuke terhadapmu, aku akan menurutinya."

Bukan itu, sebenarnya Sakura punya alasan yang lain, namun ia tidak berani mengatakannya, ia tidak berani mengatakan bahwa apa yang Sasuke tuduhkan padanya kemarin itu adalah benar.

Sakura tidak mau menerima kemarahan pria _blonde_ itu.

Naruto mendesah. "Sakura, sudah kubilang, hubungan kami berakhir bukan karena kesalahanmu. Sasuke memang cemburu, tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa ia ingin putus."

Sakura mendongak. "Sasuke cemburu?"

"Ya."

Memilih tidak menjawab, Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya di meja. Membuang napas keras-keras layaknya banteng mengamuk. Semua ini membuatnya sangat kesal, sakit, cemburu, dan marah.

Namun, ia tetap egois untuk menyembunyikan ini.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba. Menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia berkata, hampir putus asa karena tidak bisa memastikan langsung keberadaan Sasuke.

Jika apa yang Sai katakan kemarin itu benar, berarti pria itu ingin mencelakai Sasuke, atau sudah melukainya. Hal itu akan jauh lebih gawat.

"Omong-omong aku punya nomor telepon Suigetsu."

Sakura mendelik. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Kau tidak tanya."

Dan Sakura memukul kepalanya lebih keras

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak Neji memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke dan menungguinya di sana.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar dilakukannya selain menatap pria yang saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak di ranjang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menawarkan diri untuk menjaga pria yang tak dikenalnya ini, ia baru melihatnya kemarin, bahkan mereka tidak pernah mengobrol.

Matanya melihat _charger_ ponsel di atas nakas, dan teringat pada ponselnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengisi daya baterai miliknya, sebelum ponselnya mati.

Saat itu, di saat yang bersamaan, seorang perawat masuk dengan peralatannya.

"Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Uchiha- _san_ ," kata perawat itu sebelum Neji sempat bertanya.

Neji menggeser dirinya sedikit menjauh, mencolok kabel pada _stop contact_ dan mulai mengisi baterai ponselnya. Perawat itu membaca dengan teliti papan yang dibawanya sebelum memeriksa infus, dan tekanan darah si pasien. Neji melihat perawat itu mengernyit saat tengah melakukan tugasnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Neji.

"Kulitnya terasa hangat, aku akan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya." Perawat itu menjawab sambil mengeluarkan termometer dari laci nakas. Ia memasukkan mulut pipa alat itu pada telinga Sasuke dan menunggu. Ketika alat itu berbunyi, ia mulai mengambilnya dan wajahnya berubah serius. Ia berjalan cepat pada telepon yang ada di dinding dan mulai berbicara, "Aku membutuhkan Kabuto _sensei_ , kamar 202."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji, mendekat pada perawat itu.

"Dia demam," jawabnya, bersamaan dengan seorang dokter pria berkacamata memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Dokter itu bertanya cepat, mendekat ke ranjang.

"Demam. 38,7 derajat."

Mengangguk, dokter ber _name tag_ Yakushi Kabuto itu mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke—juga pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membuka perban yang melilit di perut Sasuke, lalu meringis. Kulit di sekitar luka itu tampak memerah dan basah.

"Kurasa lukanya mengalami infeksi." Kabuto menjelaskan singkat pada Neji. "Apa kau keluarganya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan, kakaknya sedang pergi keluar sebentar—dan aku temannya."

Kabuto mengangguk. "Aku harus membuka kembali jahitannya dan membersihkan lukanya. Selain itu, aku akan memberinya antibiotik untuk menekan infeksinya supaya tidak menyebar. Kau bisa membantuku untuk menghubungi keluarganya?"

"T-Tapi, dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia akan kembali pulih."

Dokter itu bersama beberapa orang mulai mendorong ranjang Sasuke keluar dari ruangan untuk ditangani kembali di ruang darurat. Ketika mereka melewatinya, Neji bersumpah ia melihat mata Sasuke terbuka dan tengah menatap lemah ke arahnya. Kali ini Neji tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hitamnya mata pria itu, membuat perasaannya terasa aneh.

Aneh? Neji menggeleng.

Ia buru-buru menepisnya, yang terpenting sekarang bukan itu, tapi ia harus menghubungi Itachi.

* * *

Itachi duduk tak jauh dari kursi dimana Sai diinterogasi.

Kantor polisi saat itu tidak begitu ramai, padahal mobil polisi di luar membuat taman parkir penuh. Saat ia melewati ruang ident, ia memang melihat beberapa polisi memenuhi meja panjang yang memutar dan tengah melakukan rapat.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan pada pukul 03:57 kemarin sore?"

Pertanyaan satu polisi kembali menarik atensi Itachi. Ia menatap Sai yang tidak terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sudah tiba di kantor," jawab Sai.

"Ada yang bisa mengonfirmasi keberadaanmu saat itu?"

"Panggil saja si cantik Haruno Sakura kemari."

"Siapa itu?"

"Teman sekantorku."

Polisi itu akhirnya mengambil selembar kertas, dan menyodorkannya pada Sai. "Kalau begitu bisa aku minta nomor telepon atau alamatnya?"

Sai berdecak. "Datang saja ke kantor kami. Letaknya di seberang _flyover_ pusat kota. Kau akan menemukan gedung tinggi bertuliskan _Tokyo No Shimbun_ di sana. Itu tempat kerjaku."

Jawaban yang pria itu lontarkan selalu sama, meskipun polisi itu terus menanyainya. Hal ini membuat polisi tidak bisa memberatkan dugaan Itachi. Salah satu polisi menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Kita belum bisa menahannya, Uchiha- _san_ , aku harus mengonfirmasi Haruno Sakura- _san_ terlebih dahulu."

Itachi menggebrak meja, ia merangsek maju memegang kerah baju Sai. "Jangan bermain-main kau, keparat! Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya! Kau yang melukai adikku seperti yang dulu kau lakukan!" teriaknya, menarik Sai berdiri dari posisinya.

" _Nii-san_ , kau tidak punya bukti. Aku tidak bersalah."

Kalimat itu sungguh mengolok-olok Itachi, baru saja ia ingin menghajar wajahnya yang tersenyum itu, tapi para polisi menahannya.

"Kalau aku menemukan bukti bahwa kau yang melakukannya, maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Itachi menyalak, tak peduli di mana posisinya berada.

" _Kowaii_ ," jawab Sai, pura-pura takut. "Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Sasuke itu pria yang jahat, pasti banyak yang tidak suka padanya."

"Kau—"

Kali ini Itachi berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajahnya sebelum para polisi sempat menahannya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah menyebut nama adikku dengan mulut menjijikkanmu itu!" Itachi menarik napasnya kesal, mengambil ponsel yang berdering di kantungnya. Ia menatap Sai sekilas, sebelum akhirnya pergi, tak menghiraukan panggilan para polisi.

Dan berita yang ia dengar melalui line telepon lagi-lagi membuatnya kalap.

* * *

"Sasuke." Itachi bergumam gelisah, melangkah cepat-cepat melintasi lorong.

Ia sedikit mengumpat, gara-gara prosedur kepolisian, ia harus menunggu di kantor polisi sedikit lebih lama dari waktu yang diperkirakaannya. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam setelah Neji meneleponnya dan mengabari bahwa Sasuke mengalami masalah.

Ketika tiba di depan sebuah kamar, ia segera merangsek masuk ke dalam. Neji bilang, adiknya baru saja dipindahkan ke kamar lain. Dan begitu pintunya terbuka, ia tersentak, ia melihat Neji tengah memeluk adiknya yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berjalan cepat, menarik bahu Neji, dan membuat Sasuke kaget.

"M-Maaf—"

" _Nii-san_?"

Itachi menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya terasa sedikit hangat dan lemah. Kemudian ia menatap Neji yang terlihat kebingungan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ini salah Itachi, ia seharusnya tidak marah seperti itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, tubuh adiknya benar-benar tidak merespon pelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ berhalusinasi, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Jadi ... jadi aku ..."

Itachi mendesah mendengar jawaban Neji. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak seharusnya mengagetkanmu." Lalu ia menatap adiknya lagi. "Kenapa kau demam, huh?"

Sasuke tidak menolak sentuhan Itachi. Matanya kosong. "Naruto," gumamnya.

"Sssh, aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Neji menyingkir sedikit lebih jauh. "Sejak tadi dia terus menyebut nama itu. Dokter bilang mungkin sebaiknya membawa orang itu kemari demi kesembuhannya."

Pasti banyak sesuatu yang terjadi setelah Itachi pergi, dan ia membiarkan Neji yang hanya merupakan orang asing untuk mengurusnya. Itachi menghirup dalam-dalam parfum ruangan di kamar itu sebelum mendesah. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar.

"Tidurlah, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan temanku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tidur.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa dan membiarkan suara televisi menjadi selingan keheningan mereka. Itachi memulai, "Maafkan aku, Hyuuga- _san_." Ia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Adikku ..., mentalnya memang sedikit terganggu."

"Maksudmu, dia—"

"Gila?" tebak Itachi, tertawa. "Tidak. Bukan. Dia pernah mengalami kejadian traumatis."

Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"

Neji berdeham. "Lukanya infeksi dan dia demam tinggi. Dokter bilang dia akan cepat sembuh. Hanya saja jika demamnya semakin tinggi, dia akan mengalami masalah dengan tidurnya seperti mimpi buruk atau semacamnya, juga halusinasi. Jadi, kita harus menurunkan demamnya secepat mungkin."

Saat mendengar Neji menyebut kata 'kita', Itachi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap pria itu. Ia tidak mau kalau Neji merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, pria itu sudah cukup membantunya.

"Aku pasti telah merepotkanmu," kata Itachi, menyesal.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku merasa prihatin dengan keadaan adikmu. Dia terlihat sangat panik ketika bangun dari tidurnya."

Itachi melepaskan satu senyumnya yang paling tulus. "Terima kasih ... boleh aku memanggilmu Neji," katanya.

"Tentu saja."

Terjadi keheningan janggal, dan kembali diisi dengan tayangan berita yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Neji berdeham tak nyaman, mengundang atensi Itachi untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, kau boleh pulang jika kau mau." Nada yang dilontarkan Itachi penuh dengan keraguan. Tidak mau mengesankan bahwa ia mengusir atau semacamnya.

Neji tertawa. "Kau benar. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ia bangkit dari posisinya, Itachi mengikuti. "Aku mengenal seorang psikiter wanita, beliau sangat hebat dalam mengatasi pasien seperti ... adikmu. Maaf, aku hanya ingin menawarkan jika—"

Kali ini gantian Itachi yang tertawa. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan marah. Aku sudah menyimpan nomormu. Aku akan menelponmu jika aku benar-benar membutuhkan dokter itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Silakan."

Neji menjabat tangan Itachi, dan Itachi menariknya dalam pelukan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya seraya menggumam _terima kasih_ berkali-kali. Neji merasa sesuatu meremas dadanya mendengar kalimat itu meluncur penuh kelegaan.

Walau ia tahu, masalah tidak akan selesai semudah itu.

"Aku akan berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sasuke," katanya terakhir kali.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Pagi harinya, Itachi duduk di kursi plastik dekat ranjang Sasuke, dan ia tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit tenang karena Sasuke tidak bangun dalam keadaan seperti kemarin. Walaupun adiknya belum banyak mengatakan sesuat selain membahas soal Naruto.

Itachi sudah cukup bersyukur.

Kali ini dengan senang hati ia menyuapi Sasuke, hal ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecil. Dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah mau makan jika bukan Itachi yang menyuapinya, sampai-sampai Fugaku marah pada Itachi karena tidak mau berhenti main dan melalaikan belajar.

Sungguh lucu.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Itachi, namun Sasuke diam. Jadi ia berinisiatif mengambilkan gelas dan membiarkan Sasuke meneguknya. "Setelah ini kau boleh tidur."

" _Nii-san_?"

"Hm?"

"Naruto ... dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Sekuat tenaga Itachi berusaha tidak terlihat kesal di mata Sasuke, ia masih berpikir keras untuk saran dokter kemarin. Jika saja ia harus membawa Naruto kemari, apakah Sasuke akan setuju? Itachi tahu kalau adiknya sangat ingin bertemu Naruto, dan melihatnya langsung, tapi apakah hal ini akan baik-baik saja?

Itachi menatap sang adik sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto baik-baik saja, Suke."

Ia meletakkan piring _stainless_ itu kembali ke meja. Hari ini menu makanan rumah sakit tidak terlalu menarik minat Sasuke.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke masih terlihat ragu. Ia memang ingin sekali melihat Naruto, sekadar memastikannya baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak mau melibatkan NAruto dengan masalahnya lebih jauh.

Kali ini hanya Sasuke yang terluka, tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya.

"Aku bisa menghubunginya sekarang," tawar Itachi.

Tetapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. "Biasanya Naruto sedang tidur. Jangan menganggunya."

"Hm? Apakah mengetahui pacarnya sakit, dia masih bisa tidur?" Itachi berkelakar, melanjutkan gerakannya menekan tombol ponsel.

"Naruto selalu pulang larut malam. Dia selalu tidur pagi hari."

"Aku tahu."

"Naruto tidak pernah bisa menjaga kesehatannya. Dia sangat menyebalkan kalau tidur sambil berjalan."

Itachi tersenyum. "Dia melakukan itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, Itachi melihat senyum di bibirnya.

"Naruto selalu menabrak tembok jika melakukannya." Ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, sesak oleh kenangan yang diingatnya. "Dan aku benci melihatnya marah, _Nii-san_."

"Apa Naruto pernah marah padamu?"

Kali ini Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalaupun Naruto marah, itu pasti salahku."

Serius, Itachi tidak bisa terus melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Adiknya sudah terlalu menderita karena harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Alasannya mereka berpisah juga karena satu orang pria gila yang terus-terusan mengancam Sasuke.

Kalau saja ia punya cukup bukti, ia bisa saja menyeret Sai ke penjara atas perbuatannya.

Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. Sebelah tangan lain mengusap pipi Sasuke yang masih terasa hangat. "Juugo dan Suigetsu titip salam untukmu—mereka tidak bisa datang karena harus bekerja." Ia menjeda, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menghubungi Naruto, dia akan datang."

"Naruto sedang tidur, _Nii-san_."

"Dia sudah bangun, dia membalas pesanku."

"Apa Naruto marah?"

"Kau tahu, aku bisa menghajarnya kalau dia marah."

Isi perut Itachi terasa berputar, ia melihat Sasuke tertawa meski pelan dan sesekali meringis. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih hangat karena suara tawa itu. Itachi bersumpah, ia rela menukar nyawanya demi melihat adiknya terus seperti ini. Tanpa kegelisahan. Tanpa ketakutan.

"Kau tampak manis ketika tersenyum." Kalimat ini meluncur dengan tawa geli.

"Aku pasti merepotkanmu," balas Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar."

Itachi bangkit dari posisinya, berpindah duduk ke sofa. "Pembicaraan macam apa ini? Aku tidak dengar."

"Konyol."

"Sebenarnya aku punya pacar. Dia tinggal jauh sekali dari sini."

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. "Bawalah kemari dan kenalkan padaku, _Nii-san_."

"Sebaiknya jangan, dia sangat liar terhadap pria tampan."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan beberapa lontaran kalimat mengejek sampai akhirnya aksi debat itu berhenti karena pintu ruang rawat Sasuke terbuka.

Sasuke tersentak. Merasakan asam di perutnya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di pintu.

"Naruto." Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya.

Orang itu, pria itu, Naruto.

Dia berdiri di depannya dengan kemeja oranye yang tidak terkancing, celana kusut dan sandal rumahan. Rambutnya tampak berantakan tertiup angin. Selain itu; wajah yang cokelat, mata yang mengantuk, dan tiga garis di pipinya.

Itu benar, itu Naruto-nya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, tapi Itachi menahannya.

"Sasuke," desis Naruto, tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Mengirim sinyal berbeda di masing-masing mata mereka.

Serius, Sasuke tidak sabar ingin memeluk Naruto.

"Apa lagi ini?" Suara Naruto kembali berdesis. "Drama apa lagi yang kau buat ini, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

 **Tbc.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Narusasu**

 **OOC. Typos. Drama.  
**

.

.

Fokus mata Sasuke tidak bergerak lebih dari semenit. Tangannya meremas kuat kelima jari Itachi di dalam genggamannya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak berani untuk mengucap sepatah kata penyambutan kala Naruto datang mendekat padanya.

" _Nii-san_ , bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Sasuke mengamati ekspresi kakaknya yang mengeras. Itachi marah, kepalan tangan dalam genggamannya tidak berbohong.

Lagipula, ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Itachi akan marah karena kalimat Naruto padanya. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi Itachi—bahkan Sasuke mendengar bagaimana kerasnya suara Naruto ketika berseru. Dua puluh empat tahun mengenal Itachi, Sasuke telah mengerti bahwa hanya dirinya yang mampu mengalahkan egoisme sang kakak.

Setidaknya kali ini saja, biarkan Naruto yang melampiaskan segala kemarahan dalam kepalanya.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menekan lebih kuat jemarinya, kalimat Itachi tertahan.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang berat.

Itachi menatap adiknya sejenak, mata Sasuke telah bergulir pada objek hidup di depan matanya. Datar. Tanpa ada sedikit pun perubahan dalam ekspresinya. Pria itu benar-benar meraba semua konsekuensi.

Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

Meninggalkan dua orang pria keras kepala dalam satu ruangan bukan hal mustahil akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Bukannya mau berprasangka buruk, namun ia sudah tahu bagaimana watak kedua pria keras kepala ini.

Terkadang kalimat cocok sangat jauh dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Mengalah, Itachi mengalihkan atensinya pada Naruto yang telah berdiri di depannya, melayangkan tatapan paling dingin kurun waktu dua detik. Pelan-pelan, ia melepas genggaman Sasuke. Tak mau merepotkan diri untuk berpamit, sebelum menutup pintu ia berkata, "Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi." Kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

Mengambil kesempatan, Naruto membuka langkahnya lebih dekat, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahannya.

"Kau datang," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, brengsek!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Sesak muncul di tengah dadanya, sangat penuh, membuatnya tercekik. Melihat dari mimik wajah pria _blonde_ itu, nampak ada banyak kalimat yang akan dimuntahkan setelah ini.

Jadi, ia menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya dengan lebih dalam.

"Maaf karena menyuruhmu untuk datang," katanya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga terasa nyaman.

Di mata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat seolah tidak peduli bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana kebingungannya, kekecewaannya, kemarahannya, dan kesakitannya.

Naruto mendesis. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab dan menjulurkan tangannya menggapai nakas di samping kirinya. Tidak cukup jauh untuk lengannya yang panjang, namun tidak cukup cepat ketika sebuah tangan berbalut kulit _tan_ menerobos dan meraih gelas yang ada di meja. Meminum airnya sampai tandas.

Tangan Sasuke mengambang di udara.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, _Teme_!" Naruto membanting kuat gelas di tangannya ke meja. Terdengar benturan nyaring pada permukaannya ketika benda pecah belah itu mendarat.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang terhenti, mengambil dua butir buah berkulit oranye dan membawanya ke pangkuan.

"Kau sangat suka jeruk," katanya tanpa intonasi, mengupas satu buah jeruk. "Biasanya kau selalu mempersiapkan banyak stok dalam kulkas."

Naruto diam saja.

"Aku akan mengupasnya untukmu," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi biasanya kau selalu memintaku untuk mengupasnya."

Naruto memalingkan wajah. Mendesis, "Bisakah kau hentikan semua ini?"

"Terkadang kau juga merengek meminta jus jeruk, bukan?"

"Tch!"

"Kau ingin aku mengupas berapa jer—"

"Kubilang, aku tidak mau!" Naruto merebut buah di tangan Sasuke dan membantingnya ke lantai. Buah yang telah terkupas sebagian itu pecah dan terburai di lantai. Membuat jejak-jerak air keruh di petak-petak yang putih bersih.

Sasuke menatap lantai, sambil komat-kamit semoga noda itu tidak berbekas. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana kemarahan Naruto—setidaknya ia tidak ingin tahu. Sesaat saja, tolong, Sasuke tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan pria itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengupas yang baru."

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Aku dengar."

"Kalau begitu hentikan drama ini sekarang!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku tidak membuat drama."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti sejenak, namun ia tidak mendongak. "Maaf, aku menyuruh Itachi untuk memintamu datang," katanya, melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

Sunyi senyap.

Sorot mata Naruto memindai satu postur penuh mantan kekasihnya; separuh tubuh berbalut selimut tebal putih yang lembut, separuh lagi hanya tertutup kain biru khas pakaian rumah sakit yang sangat tipis. Dari sana ia melihat, otot dada dari balik kain dengan model kimono pendek, tanpa pakaian dalam. Kulit pria itu terlihat pucat seperti biasa—ditambah sedikit rapuh.

Naruto memaling wajah, terang-terangan membuang rasa kesal.

Sesaat setelah itu, tangan pucat terjulur di depan wajahnya, menyodorkan jeruk berserat yang sudah pupus dikupas.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, kali ini sungguh memancing amarah Naruto kembali muncul.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

Tarikan kuat kedua tangan Naruto pada kerah bajunya membuat Sasuke mendongak. Rasa sakit timbul pada lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Ia dipaksa untuk menatap wajah itu, yang sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia hindari.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" desis Naruto marah, menarik maju tubuh Sasuke. "Kau pasti sengaja melakukan ini semua."

Sasuke menahan napas, berusaha tidak melakukan gerakan agar lukanya tidak nyeri.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Jawab!"

Sasuke meringis. "Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun."

"Bukankah kau mempermainkanku?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Tubuhnya didorong, membentur gunungan bantal pada tiang ranjang. Ia meringis karena lukanya nyeri.

"Naru—"

Kalimatnya terputus melihat betapa intens pria Uzumaki itu menatapnya. Mengirimkan impuls saraf pada tulang belakangnya, hingga seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Sasuke tidak berbohong, ia melihat kilat luka di bola mata sebiru safir itu.

"Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus aku?" Naruto menyudutkan tubuh Sasuke ke belakang lagi. "Kau pasti mengerti, _Teme_. Aku sangat tidak suka dipermainkan."

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Apakah aku perlu menyebut apa saja yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Tidak ada balasan, Naruto mendecih dengan wajah mencemooh. Dalam hitungan detik cengkeraman tangannya terlepas hingga kepala Sasuke jatuh di atas gunungan bantal, membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

Namun, hal itu tidak cukup membuatnya tenang. Telinganya hanya mendengar angin berkebit dari sela tirai jendelanya. Pun kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Ya, Naruto tidak perlu menyebutkan, ia tahu. Semuanya. Lengkap dengan alasan yang tidak dapat ia utarakan.

Sasuke tahu ini semua sungguh berat bagi Naruto. Ini juga berat baginya. Mudah saja mengutarakan sejumlah alasan yang ditumpuknya seperti sampah, bersamaan sejumlah resiko lain yang akan ditanggungnya ketika ia melakukan hal itu.

Selama ini, menurut sudut pandangnya, Naruto adalah pria yang sangat temperamental. Tidak bisa menjaga sedikit saja emosi yang muncul dan memilih untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya detik itu juga. Dengan kata lain; Naruto akan marah jika ia mengatakan alasannya. Dan bila hal itu terjadi, Sai akan semakin gencar melukainya.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya dan membuat Naruto dalam bahaya. Ia tahu Sai tidak main-main.

Pria itu sudah mengoloknya, mengancamnya, melukainya. Pria itu melakukannya hingga separah ini.

Dan ia hanya bisa menangis.

Di sisi lain, hal itu menyebabkan kerutan di dahi Naruto timbul, menerka sebab Sasuke tiba-tiba menangis. Namun, ia tidak membiarkan sekelebat khawatirnya lolos begitu saja.

"Naruto, aku melakukan semua ini demi kau."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara terperinci sekarang, tapi aku memiliki sejumlah alasan—"

"Alasan? Tentu saja kau punya. Seperti meninggalkan rumah selama lima hari? Seperti meminta putus tiba-tiba? Apa kau tahu betapa bodohnya aku? Sekarang aku akan membayangkan alasanmu."

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama dan Naruto melihat Sasuke menunduk.

"Sejujurnya dari awal kau tidak punya alasan apa pun, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto menekankan nama 'Uchiha' dengan nada cemooh pada suaranya. "Jadi biarkan saja seperti itu." Suaranya mulai mendesis. "Paling tidak aku tidak perlu merasa malu berpacaran dengan orang sepertimu lagi."

Sasuke tahu kata-kata itu akan keluar cepat atau lambat, tapi rasanya tetap saja sangat sakit. Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya—Sasuke tidak mau menutup matanya. Ia tahu rahasia itu. Naruto hanya berusaha membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan keadaan.

Ia membaur, bercengkerama, menyentuh—yang baginya hanya sebatas seorang teman laki-laki dengan teman laki-laki yang lain.

Sebatas itu hubungan mereka.

Sekarang pun sama, pria itu punya hak penuh untuk menyerangnya. Sikap kasar Naruto ditujukan untuk menyakiti, untuk membuat Sasuke merasa terluka dan bersalah. Berhasil, dan ia tahu ia layak menerimanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak sedang menuntut apa pun dari Naruto. Ia menelan kembali rasa pahit di dalam mulutnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Lagi," bisiknya, mendongak, memunculkan gurat kesakitan pada inchi wajahnya. "Lampiaskan semua kemarahanmu padaku."

"Apa kau ini bodoh?"

Sunyi lagi.

Sasuke menegakkan punggung pada posisi setengah duduknya. Rasa sakit beberapa saat lalu hilang, terganti dengan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Bayangan dalam kepalanya membersit segala tingkah laku Sai—juga suaranya. Telinganya agak berdenging.

Ketika Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar pada kursi, ia tahu bahwa pria itu tengah kesal setengah mati. Tidak mudah baginya menghadapi situasi rumit dengan ketiadaan petunjuk seperti sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin marah padamu." Naruto mencoba rileks. "Satu kali saja, beri aku alasan, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sasuke meremas dadanya, ia tidak berbohong bahwa dadanya mulai kembali sesak.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu bicara." Ia mengangkat tangan menyerah. Matanya bergulir pada buah jeruk yang menggelinding di ranjang, lalu mengambilnya. "Kau sama dengan buah ini. Tidak tertebak rasanya jika hanya dilihat dari luar."

Sorot mata biru itu tak lepas dari serat-serat buah oranye itu. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya.

Alat penyemprot parfum bergemericik ketika menumpahkan percikan air di dalamnya, menyebabkan keheningan yang tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Naruto seperti melihat angin, ketika bayang daun bergerak dan memantul di kaca. Kemarahannya sirna lagi—bentuk perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti karena selalu saja terjadi di saat ia bersama Sasuke.

Mungkin Sakura benar, dan Naruto mencoba untuk percaya, bahwa Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan untuk sesuatu yang dilakukannya.

Mereka mengenal selama hampir dua tahun. Naruto mengingat jelas, sepak terjang batinnya dalam memerangi rasa enggan akan hubungan tabu ini. Yang semakin ia menjauh, semakin dekat rasa nyaman digapai dalam hubungan itu. Ia merasa kosong, hampa, sesaat setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Naruto telah terbiasa dengan pria itu di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang dokter katakan padamu?" tanyanya kemudian, ketika hatinya mulai dingin tersiram rasa percaya yang dipupuknya.

"Tidak ada."

Lirih. Seperti bisikan yang tak jauh bedanya dengan kebitan angin.

Naruto mendesah. "Di mana kau merasakan sakit?"

Kali ini Sasuke menatap Naruto di matanya. Sedangkan tangannya mengudara hingga berhenti di pendaratan yang tepat; pipi kiri bergores tiga garis tipis. Dan Naruto meraih tangan itu—tangan yang terasa hangat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Naruto diam saja.

Keheningan janggal menyusul dengan dua pasang mata yang saling menatap. Sasuke yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak, takut terbuai dengan mata sebiru langit yang terus menerus menjerat berapa kali pun ditatap.

"Melihatku datang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, apa tak cukup membuatmu mengerti?"

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Dari atas sampai bawah, pria _blonde_ itu memang terlihat menyedihkan, urakan dan tidak modis. Baju piyama, sandal rumahan, rambut tidak tersisir, mata berkantung tebal—orang lain akan mengiranya baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Sekarang pria yang dikira sakit jiwa itu berada di sini; datang untuknya. Sasuke harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau marah, tapi kau datang."

Naruto meletakkan sebutir jeruk di nakas setelah melepas tangan Sasuke, lalu kembali duduk nyaman pada kursi plastik itu. "Aku khawatir," katanya.

"Maaf."

Naruto tidak menoleh. "Jadi kau tidak sakit, 'kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke bingung harus berkata jujur atau tidak, Naruto pasti akan bertanya jika ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Maka ia berkata, "Tidak."

Naruto menurunkan matanya ke lantai. "Jadi kau mempermainkanku, 'kan?" Ia melirih.

"Ya."

Ada jeda, dan Naruto berusaha untuk menekan rasa kecewanya.

"Sasuke, kumohon. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Naruto menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan mata menuntut. "Kau pasti punya alasan. Aku tahu. Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku."

Sasuke diam saja.

"Apa karena—" Kalimat Naruto memutus tanpa di sadarinya, ia menghela napas. "Apa karena kau tahu bahwa aku ... tidak mencintaimu?"

"Bukan." Dikatakan dengan nada lirih karena sesak.

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya, mengacak rambut. Bertengkar dengan Sai jauh lebih mudah daripada membuat Sasuke untuk berkata jujur. Gestur sang Uchiha membuatnya yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya rapat-rapat. Yang harus Naruto lakukan hanya menemukan kunci untuk membukanya.

Dan ia rasa tidak akan semudah itu.

"Oh, _shit_! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah," umpat Naruto, gagal pura-pura tenang. Ia tahu kemarahannya akan kembali lagi.

"Naruto, aku tidak mempermainkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sasuke diam lagi. Naruto makin menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku akan bertanya pada kakakmu."

Tapi tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya. "Itachi tidak tahu apa-apa. Kumohon, jangan bertanya apa pun padanya."

"Lalu kepada siapa aku harus bertanya? Kau tidak percaya padaku, 'kan? Kalau begitu kita seri. Aku juga tidak percaya padamu."

"Aku percaya padamu." Sasuke menurunkan kakinya ke bawah, terus menarik tangan Naruto untuk tidak pergi.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto berbalik dan menarik Sasuke dalam rengkuhannya. Kerasnya degup jantung pria itu sampai ke telinganya. Ia menulikan semua itu. Menarik hati-hati punggung dalam lengannya lebih mendekat.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau bicara seperti itu sekarang," kata Naruto, menularkan nada benci pada kalimatnya. Namun pelukan itu justru membuat Sasuke merasa aman. "Kau itu bodoh ya?"

Sasuke tidak membalas pelukan itu—tidak bisa.

Pelukan itu berlangsung selama lebih dari dua menit. Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka, seorang pria masuk. Orang yang asing.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke melepaskan diri, berdeham canggung.

Pria itu menonton dari ambang pintu dengan mata sesekali mengedip. Tubuhnya berdiri menjulang tanpa sedikit pun bergerak dari tempatnya. Alis mata Sasuke menukik—terang-terangan bingung.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto yang pertama kali bersuara, dengan suara serak dan nada marah.

Pria itu mengenakan setelan normal eksekutif muda kebanyakan. Kemeja putih, jas hitam mahal yang ditenteng dengan dasi berwarna biru putih. Kalau Sasuke lebih teliti, ia pasti akan melihat titik keringat yang ada di balik kerahnya yang terbuka.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji," jawab pria itu, melintasi ruangan dan mendekat pada kedua orang di sana. "Apakah Itachi- _san_ tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke tercekat, linglung. Itachi memang mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan datang ke sini untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tapi ia tidak ingat kalau kakaknya sudah menyebutkan namanya. Itachi juga sempat berujar, bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang membawanya ke rumah sakit kemarin lalu.

"Ah." Sasuke mengedip. " _Nii-san_ bilang kau meninggalkan ponselmu di sini."

"Itu benar." Pria bernama Neji itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Di sisi lain Naruto melayangkan tatapan curiga pada Neji, yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Kau masih terlihat pucat."

Naruto membuka suara. "Kulitnya memang seperti itu," katanya dengan nada sinis. Indikasi pria ini tidak baik baginya. "Jadi, kau ini siapa?"

Sasuke melirik. Dalam hati Naruto mendesah lega karena Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari pria yang aneh ini—si pemilik rambut panjang terikat, telihat halus, terawat, benar-benar seperti wanita. Bergaya seperti model tidak perlu senyentrik ini, Naruto menambahkan dalam hati.

"Aku—"

"Neji adalah temanku," potong Sasuke cepat-cepat.

Neji mengernyit bingung ketika namanya dipanggil oleh pria asing yang baru dikenalnya kemarin dua hari. Rasanya benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi pria itu mengakuinya sebagai teman.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," tegur Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

"Mungkin aku lupa."

Sasuke memindai nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah ponsel yang masih tersambung kabel. Benda itu bukan miliknya, bukan pula milik Itachi.

"Ponselmu ada di—"

Kalimatnya tertahan ketika sebuah punggung tangan menyentuh dahinya tiba-tiba. Sontak saja Sasuke menoleh, tangan dengan tekstur lembut dan dingin itu milik Neji.

"Kau masih demam," gumam Neji, melirik dari posisinya.

Cukup lama Neji menatap Sasuke dalam diam, dan Sasuke berharap setidaknya beberapa detik setelah ini tangan itu akan melepaskan diri. Ia sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Neji, mengingat kondisi terakhir sang Uchiha kemarin.

"Tidak."

Tangannya bergerak pada bagian lain; pipi, leher, lalu kembali ke dahi. Naruto bersumpah kalau ia akan menendang bokong pria ini jika tangannya berpindah sekali lagi.

Oke, belum berpindah, namun Naruto sudah tidak tahan.

Ia melompat berdiri, menepis tangan Neji kuat-kuat hingga terasa seperti tolakan tegas.

"Sasuke tidak suka kau menyentuhnya seperti itu."

Dan—oh, Naruto juga tidak suka.

Neji hanya meliriknya. Wajahnya datar. Ekspresi pria itu mengalahkan lurusnya jalan yang baru saja tersiram oli aspal yang waktu itu Naruto lewati di dekat rumahnya.

"Kau hanya butuh ponselmu, bukan?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan meraih ponsel di nakas bersamaan dengan kabelnya—menyerahkannya pada Neji. "Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya. Kau boleh pergi."

Neji tidak menggubris. Ia melirik Sasuke, seolah meminta perintah. _No kidding_. Itachi memintanya untuk tinggal.

Pagi tadi ia menghubungi Itachi menggunakan telepon kabel di ruang kerjanya. Ponselnya tertinggal, ia ingat, benda itu diletakkannya pada nakas saat kondisi Sasuke sempat memburuk kemarin. Ia tidak tahu sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan karena kartu nama Itachi masih disimpannya dalam saku celana sehingga ia bisa menghubunginya.

Dan itulah akhirnya yang membuatnya berakhir di sini.

"Itachi- _san_ memintaku untuk tetap di sini sampai dia datang," kata Neji, menatap Naruto.

Mata itu balas menyipit. "Katakan padanya bahwa kau akan menunggunya di tempat lain."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu giliran aku yang meminta; keluarlah."

"Tidak sekarang."

Akhirnya Naruto berdecak. "Apa pun masalahmu padaku, lebih baik—entahlah. Jangan memancingku sebelum aku bertindak kasar."

Karena Naruto tahu, kemarahan hanya akan membakarnya sampai ubun. Menahan emosi lebih sulit daripada mengejan di toilet.

"Aku tidak pernah memancing apa pun _."_

Kemudian dahi Naruto berkerut. Orang ini terang-terangan memancingnya. "Apa maumu?"

Neji balik menatap. Jika ditanya mengenai alasan, ia punya alasan. Alasan itu adalah Itachi terlalu khawatir karena adiknya berdua saja dengan seorang pria marah. Pun alasan penting lain bahwa Itachi membutuhkan bantuannya mengenai psikiater wanita yang ia rekomendasikan kemarin.

Dan peringatan garis keras milik Itachi mencegahnya membeberkan itu.

"Aku akan di sini, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya," kata Neji datar, dan seketika teringat pada bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya.

Naruto melirik, apel-apel segar yang seperti baru menggelinding dari pohon. Warnanya merekah, seolah airnya pun mampu membuat siapa pun kehilangan dahaga, tapi tetap tidak lebih berair—dibanding tomat. Diam-diam ia bangga karena masih menyimpan fakta itu.

Dan segumpal ide terbersit di kepalanya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pada pria yang mendadak bisu di tengah perdebatan singkat itu. "Bukankah kita harus bicara? Aku punya tempat yang cocok untuk kita mengobrol."

Neji berjengit. "Kau—"

"Kenapa? Barusan kau sangat percaya diri ingin menetap di sini sampai Itachi datang. Kemana nyalimu?"

Naruto mendekat. Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto menariknya, sementara Neji sigap menarik tangannya yang lain.

"Rupanya kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu. Untuk apa mencegahku?"

Neji menggemeretakkan gigi akan sikap Naruto. Pria ini ngawur, alasan Itachi tidak main-main. "Dia sedang terluka. Ke mana kau akan membawanya pergi?"

Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke. "Kau terluka?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sasuke menggeleng.

Akan tetapi Naruto agaknya lebih memercayai Neji dalam hal ini. Sasuke masih bersikeras tidak mau mengatakan hal yang dipendamnya pada Naruto.

"Lihat, dia tidak terluka. Aku akan membawanya pergi." Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke hingga berdiri. Wajahnya mengernyit dan Naruto mematri jelas ekspresi itu. "Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya."

Baru dua langkah, Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya bersandar penuh pada Naruto hingga nyaris merosot jika tidak ditahan. Neji, di sisi lain, ingin sekali memaki. Dua orang itu ... yang satu keras kepala, yang satu tidak mengerti situasi.

Neji bergerak selangkah, memegang sisi lain bahu Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang dia terluka," katanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin, namun degup jantungnya tidak berbohong.

Susah payah ia membawa Sasuke untuk diobati, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan pria itu terluka karena sebuah kecerobohan.

"Duduk. Aku mau duduk," keluh Sasuke tanpa kuat berdiri di kedua kakinya yang gemetar.

"Bukankah kau tidak terluka?" Naruto tidak mengindahkan keluhan itu. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke jujur. "Ayo, berjalanlah denganku."

Neji sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Siapa yang memulai, ha?"

"Kau pasti sedang mabuk."

"Kau yang mabuk."

Dahinya berkerut tajam, Neji melepas tangannya tiba-tiba, sehingga tumpuan Sasuke kembali seutuhnya pada Naruto. Ia melipat kedua tangan dengan pose layaknya menantang.

"Oh, ya? Memaksa orang yang terluka untuk berjalan; tak ada yang lebih mabuk darimu."

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras. Harga dirinya jatuh dari tingkat yang tinggi menghantam permukaan rendah. Ingin menyalahkan Sasuke, namun ia tidak mau menambah beban rasa bersalah yang hampir menggunung.

Sasuke jelas terluka; mimik wajahnya, kerut kulitnya—ia pasti terluka di suatu tempat dalam tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa kalah. Harga dirinya terluka.

"Duduklah," perintahnya pada Sasuke.

"Naru—"

"Duduk!"

Sasuke mematuhinya, pinggulnya terangkat demi mendapatkan posisi nyaman pada ranjangnya. Kakinya menjijit menyentuh lantai. Pandangannya juga ... entahlah, ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Situasi ini membuat ruang geraknya terbatas, dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Setiap kali memaksa berpikir, yang terlintas hanya skenario kebohongan lain ditambah kebohongan yang lain untuk ditanamkan pada kepercayaan Naruto. Jelas saja, ia lelah.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Aku lapar."

Suara parau, dan pasrah, dan berat—mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu kecewa. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyakitinya tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau akan kembali?" tanya Sasuke saat tangan Naruto sejengkal lagi menyentuh kenop.

Akan tetapi Naruto tidak menjawab, apalagi berbalik, Sasuke hanya mendengar langkah terakhirnya yang menggema di sudut tanpa bisa ia rasakan kehadirannya.

* * *

"Dia tidur."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Pria itu lagi. Naruto jengah, memberengut tak suka, namun tidak menoleh.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Ingin berkelahi?" tanya Naruto, skeptis.

Pada dasarnya Neji bukan pria yang suka memancing keributan. Ia hanya pria dengan sikap plegmatis yang kental. Sialnya, gesturnya seringkali disalahartikan oleh kebanyakan orang. Ia berkata, "Berkelahi adalah sifat anak-anak," katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lebih baik kau berhenti."

Oke. Sukses membuat kerutan dahinya bertambah. Ia menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau kasar padanya?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Adu tatap terjadi dalam beberapa detik sebelum Naruto memutus kontak. Ia berdecih keras dan membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Pandangan mereka tidak melunak satu sama lain.

Yang berkedip yang kalah. Dan Neji berpaling muka pertama kali, kalah. Bukan karena gagal, ia memang sengaja karena tidak ada gunanya melawan batu dengan batu.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau dia terluka?"

Sial, pertanyaan menjebak. Naruto berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak." Tangan penuh masuk merogoh kantung piyama.

Hal itu mengundang atensi Neji untuk mengamatinya, atas bawah. Ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Naruto urakan, tapi ia ingin menatapnya sekali lagi.

Neji mendesah akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke terus menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya."

"Itu cara Sasuke bersikap manis."

Naruto terkekeh bangga. Mimik muka itu kamuflase, jika lebih teliti seharusnya Neji bisa menangkap bagaimana kalimatnya sempat membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ini topik yang riskan," kata Neji. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

" _Well_ , kau cemburu saat aku datang."

"Tidak juga."

Neji menunjukkan seringainya. Ia menggumam dengan kata 'ekspresi berkelit yang menggelikan' dan ketika ia memikirkannya rasanya ada sebelah hatinya yang kosong.

Ya, Neji tidak berbohong. Meskipun seorang lelaki, Sasuke memang cukup menarik. Pria itu tidak memerlukan banyak ekspresi untuk memikat lawan bicara. Setiap gerak geriknya seperti pantulan cahaya yang membuat siapapun mengikuti.

Dengan wajah yang rupawan; kulit pucat, hidung bangir, mata hitam pekat, bulu mata yang melengkung lentik, bibir tipis merekah—sudah cukup membuatnya merapal kata 'tampan' berkali-kali sampai bosan.

Dan ya, sekedar informasi penting; Neji adalah seorang pria gay—ia memandang pria lain dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Dalam sekali lihat ia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah kaum minor sepertinya. Jangan bertanya bagaimana ia tahu bahwa Naruto punya perasaan mendalam terhadap Sasuke, gay radarnya berdenging kuat saat melihat interaksi mereka.

Namun Naruto tidak lebih dari _gay in denial_.

"Aku ingin membeli kopi, kau mau?"

Naruto tercenung, membuang napas keras-keras lalu mengangguk. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi kau mulai menerima keberadaanku?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Neji terkekeh ringan, tipikal dirinya yang tidak pernah membiarkan tawanya lepas dan membuat _manner-_ nya buruk. Apa pun itu, ia sudah cukup puas karena mereka tidak berakhir seperti sampah.

Karena perkelahian dan permusuhan adalah sampah.

"Rupanya kau masih menduga bahwa aku ini rival," goda Neji, tidak cukup meyakinkan dengan wajahnya yang datar.

" _Urusai_!"

Mengangkat bahu, Neji berdeham maklum. "Masuklah! Jangan biarkan Sasuke menunggumu."

"Dia tidur."

"Dia menyebut namamu."

Naruto mendesah. "Lalu?"

"Dia terus bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini."

Kali ini Naruto mengernyit.

Neji hampir kelepasan bicara. Iia ingat peringatan garis keras Itachi bahwa ia tidak boleh membocorkan tentang keadaan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat bahu sebelum Naruto menyela dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Demam sering membuatnya mimpi buruk." Ia mengangkat bahu lagi.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih bingung kondisi seperti apa yang tengah dihadapi Sasuke. Untuk bertanya, ia masih terlalu besar gengsi, apalagi ia sudah terlanjur sebal dengan pria berambut wanita ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia terluka."

"Lebih jelasnya?"

Neji menatapnya lurus-lurus, namun tak fokus. "Seseorang melukainya," jawabnya ragu. "Mungkin dendam pribadi? Menurutku—"

Telinga Naruto tidak mendengar lebih lanjut penuturan Neji.

Kakinya mengentak kasar lantai koridor, berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dengan kecepatan angin. Neji memanggilnya di belakang, tapi diabaikan. Telinganya berdengung. Seorang perawat meneriakinya untuk tidak berlari—dan ia tetap berlari.

Siapa yang melukai Sasuke?

Selama ini, Sasuke adalah pria baik dan ramah yang tidak mungkin punya musuh di luar sana. Terkadang ia juga apatis dan memilih untuk tidak berbaur dalam pergaulan. Seseorang pasti hanya mengenalnya sambil lalu. Tanpa ada saling sapa apalagi dendam.

Jadi, apa benar bahwa ada seseorang yang melukainya?

Ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, disambut dengan pemandangan di mana pria itu sedang tidur. Ada orang lain. Kali ini seorang wanita dengan seragam biru muda. Naruto melihatnya dari samping.

Sepertinya wanita itu menyadari kedatangannya. "Ah, _konichiwa_ ," sapanya.

Naruto berlalu, begitu saja, menyangka bahwa sapaan semacam itu hanya sebuah formalitas tanpa perlu dibalas. Bokongnya mendarat pada fabrik empuk berisi busa yang di depannya tersuguh layar plasma yang tidak menyala.

Naruto melirik-lirik. Setiap gerakan perawat itu ia teliti; mencatat, menyentuh tangan Sasuke, melihat infusnya, melihat catatannya lagi, lalu mencacat lagi—yang sangat membosankan untuk ditunggu.

"Apa kau bersamanya sejak tadi?" Perawat itu bertanya.

Terkesiap, Naruto menjawab, "Ya."

"Berapa gelas yang dia minum hari ini?"

"Aa, mungkin satu ... tidak, dua."

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu sama sekali berapa gelas yang sudah Sasuke minum.

Perawat itu menunjukkan wajah tak puas. Naruto mengamati ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kadang serius, kadang mengernyit. "Kau temannya, bukan? Bisakah kau mengingatkannya untuk banyak-banyak minum?"

"Ya, tentu. Ada masalah?"

Kali ini kepala berbalut _kap_ putih itu menoleh, tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Sejauh ini baik. Hanya saja, demamnya seringkali naik di waktu-waktu tertentu. Air sangat baik untuk menjaganya tetap hidrasi."

Mendengar penuturan itu membuat dada Naruto linu. Sama sepeti sebelumnya, ia buta mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Ketika ia hendak berkata, lidahnya seperti melekat erat di langit-langit mulut.

Pandangannya bergulir, dari ujung kaki ia menatap hingga akhirnya seraut wajah damai yang tertidur. Ia meneguk ludah, susah payah menahan kernyitan.

"Sebenarnya ..." Ia memulai, suaranya pecah karena ragu, "Sasuke sakit apa?"

Perawat itu membelalakkan matanya kentara. "Maaf, tapi apa kau tidak tahu?" Sebelum Naruto menjawab wanita itu melanjutkan, "Uchiha- _san_ mendapat luka tusukan di perutnya. Dia dibawa ke sini dalam keadaan pingsan dua hari yang lalu."

Degupan jantung Naruto bertalu seperti tabuh yang dihantam kayu berkali-kali. Kenyitan di dahinya parah, sekilas seperti meringis.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa yang melukai Sasuke?

Kalau diterka lebih lanjut, ini jelas bukan kecelakaan. Mungkin saja seseorang sengaja melukainya. Dan seseorang di luar sana pasti punya dendam padanya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku sudah selesai memeriksanya." Suara perawat itu terdengar. Sosoknya sudah melintas dan menghampiri pintu. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menekan tombol pemanggil yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya."

Naruto mengangguk, terlalu perih untuk mengingat semua yang ia dengar.

"Jadi, memang ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, eh?"

Ia bertanya pada udara kosong.

* * *

Setelah hampir tiga jam tanpa istirahat dan hanya menonton televisi, Naruto membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri ranjang Sasuke. Ia terlebih dahulu mengamati pria itu, seperti yang dilakukan beberapa menit terakhir. Begini rasanya lebih nyaman.

Ia menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan bokongnya. Punggungnya sedikit ngilu di seluruh bagian. Sepertinya mendapatkan sentuhan minyak pijat setelah masalah ini selesai, tidak terlalu buruk. Belakangan ini semua jadwal tidurnya buyar, juga jadwal makan, mandi dan lain-lain.

Rasanya sangat kesal kalau tidak ada orang seperti Sasuke yang mengingatkannya untuk hidup teratur.

Kalau diingat-ingat, pada jam ini biasanya ia masih terlelap di ranjang setelah menyantap makanan yang Sasuke buatkan untuknya. Naruto tidak berkelit, untuk ukuran seorang pria, Sasuke sangat ideal untuk menjadi juru masak. Ia selalu masak beragam, dengan menu yang selalu berganti setiap hari.

Di mana ia belajar masak sebanyak itu?

Dua menit diisi kekosongan, gerakan kecil jari Sasuke menarik atensinya. Ia sudah menunggu saat-saat ini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Rasanya sangat aneh, jenis perasaan yang berubah dengan gampangnya seperti _roller coaster_ yang membalikkan manusia sekali kedip. Dan ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada Sasuke.

"Bangunlah," kata Naruto, sambil melirik kedua mata hitam yang bergerak-gerak hendak membuka. "Kau tidur terlalu lama. Apa tidak pegal?"

Beberapa saat, Sasuke mengedipkan mata.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Makin panas, sepertinya sekarang sudah tengah hari. Aku menaikkan suhu pendingin dan menutup jendela. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku juga merasa panas."

Naruto mengernyit, menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Titik-titik keringat timbul di bagian dahi dan lehernya. Naruto mendesah, karena setidaknya demamnya sudah turun. "Sepertinya kau perlu mengganti baju. Kau berkeringat."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jadi," Naruto berkedip, "di mana pakaian bersihnya?"

"Laci nakas. Tolong."

Tangan Naruto merogoh ke bagian bawah meja, mengambil satu piyama warna putih. Sasuke menunggu sambil mengambil minum yang ada di nakas, mendadak kehausan.

"Kau bisa minta tolong padaku," tegur Naruto, memergokinya kesulitan meraih gelas yang berada di ujung.

Sasuke diam saja.

Gelas mineral tersodor. Sasuke meraih dan meneguk. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengusir?"

Pandangan Naruto tidak tertuju padanya, namun ia merona.

"Kau di sini sejak tadi? Menungguku?" Sasuke meneguk air banyak-banyak, kemudian tersedak dan membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Pria itu menyalak. "Semua air itu milikmu, jangan minum terburu-buru."

Naruto mengingat saat ia menenggak tandas minum yang ada di meja tadi pagi. Dan ia merasa bersalah. Kelakuannya benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Kau—"

"Ya, aku di sini sejak tadi," potong Naruto cepat-cepat. "Sekarang buka bajumu."

Karena Sasuke tidak bergerak, Naruto segera bertindak. Ia melompat berdiri, membuka ikatan pakaian yang digunakan Sasuke. Mulutnya mengumpati kata 'sekarang siapa yang mengurus siapa'—yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Refleks, Sasuke menangkap tangan yang bekerja di bajunya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa," tolaknya.

Naruto tak mengindahkan. "Katakan itu pada pria yang tidak bisa berdiri tegak beberapa jam yang lalu."

Harga diri Sasuke layu. "Kau menyindir?"

"Itu kenyataan."

Tangan yang menggerayang di tubuhnya mulai terangkat, bajunya tersingkap hingga dada dan perutnya terekspos. Naruto pucat, mematri belitan perban yang lumayan tebal di perut. Sasuke ikut melirik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa melakukannya." Sasuke menarik pakaiannya. Berpaling. "Jangan melihat."

Akan tetapi, Naruto kembali pada mode sebelumnya. Ia mengambil alih. Tak dibiarkan Sasuke menampik atau mencegahnya. Auranya sangat gelap.

Dengan perlahan, ia menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari lubang-lubang pakaian. Menaruh asal, dan mengambil yang lebih bersih. Ia melakukannya selembut sebelumnya, sampai pakaian itu melekat pas di tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong padaku," katanya, sambil mengancing semua kait di baju.

Sasuke berpaling muka. "Maaf."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu."

"Ada banyak masalah yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak tanya!"

"Tapi kau ingin tahu."

"Tidak lagi," balas Naruto parau, matanya mencemooh. "Aku hanya akan berakhir dibohongi."

Lurus tepat di dada, ada tombak kasat mata menusuk di sana. Sasuke hampir-hampir menyerah untuk membuang napas. Keheningan ini membuat segala suara terdengar begitu jelas dan menijijikkan, termasuk degup jantungnya.

Ia pantas dihukum seberat mungkin untuk ini—untuk menyakiti Naruto. Ia sangat tidak pantas, dan ini berat baginya. Naruto layak mendapat tambatan lain yang lebih baik, yang tidak akan membohonginya setiap saat.

Rasanya begitu sakit seolah takdir mengguncangnya seperti toples mengocok kacang berulang kali. Terbentur sana sini hingga retak kemudian hancur. Sama seperti hatinya, ia juga hancur. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto kecewa—ia hancur karena itu.

Kenapa mencintai sesakit ini?

"Ada hukuman yang pantas untukmu."

Sasuke tersentak, tangan yang dingin menyentuh leher kirinya memberi rasa remang. Pandangannya memaksa fokus pada lensa biru yang menatapnya dengan gurat kecewa. Mengirim impuls syaraf sampai ke jantung. Bertalu. Lebih cepat. Lebih cepat. Jantung itu seperti ingin mendobrak.

Naruto membenturkan dahinya pada Sasuke. "Sebelum itu kau harus ingat ini," tuturnya misterius.

Sedikit dentuman kecil datang dari dada Naruto. Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya.

"Aku membencimu."

Benda kenyal basah meraba keningnya selama beberapa detik.

Lari lagi menyentuh hidungnya.

Kemudian, bibir itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Detik yang cukup lama setelah itu, tangan meremas lehernya. Tubuhnya terdorong oleh lengan besar hingga terbaring di ranjang. Remasan pada lehernya makin terasa menguat saat bibir Naruto mengulum gemas bibir bawahnya.

Lukanya sedikit nyeri karena tergesek.

Namun tangan Sasuke malah menarik kerah baju Naruto dan memperdalam gumulan itu. Menghisapnya, mengulumnya—semua mereka lakukan dengan nafsu yang meledak di ubun-ubun.

Ranjang berderit ketika sepasang kaki naik. Berdecit-decit kuat seolah rodanya hendak mengguling. Kepala Sasuke menjauh ketika bibirnya digigit, tapi Naruto tidak sudi melepaskannya begitu saja. Mereka berubah menjadi saling tarik-menarik hingga terasa kebas.

Tunggu—apa yang terjadi?

Sebelum sempat berpikir, Naruto menggulingkan badannya hingga berposisi miring. Ranjang itu penuh. Kaki Naruto menyelip di sela pahanya menggesek-gesek. Sasuke kegelian, tapi Naruto tetap tak melepaskannya.

"Ngh."

Ciuman itu tidak pernah lepas. Meski paru-paru meminta oksigen.

Sasuke berdoa dengan gencar, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan dirinya. Bahkan jika perlu ia tidak ingin mengenal apa itu dunia nyata.

Sebentar saja, ia tidak ingin bohong pada Naruto. Tubuhnya menginginkan Naruto. Seutuhnya.

 **Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Narusasu**

 **OOC. Denial!Naru / Maso!Sasu**

.

.

Seperti terbelit tali tambang kusam yang mematikan udara.

Itu adalah situasi Sasuke di kala pagi membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Udara berat menambah sirkulasi udara di dadanya makin parah. Ia punya jadwal pagi untuk bertemu kakaknya; melapor agenda hari ini. Seperti apel pagi.

Momen menyebalkan itu harus terjadi lagi hari ini, ketika ia melihat kakaknya tengah duduk di ruang tengah; membaca koran. Mula-mula koran di tangannya terbentang lebar, kemudian susut ketika ia melipatnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Sapaan Itachi, menunjuk dapur dengan dagunya.

Sasuke memilih untuk langsung ke meja makan, menarik kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Itachi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau selalu menekuk wajahmu?" komentar Itachi sambil membalik piringnya.

"Aku sedang berpikir jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan ketika kau bertanya; apa rencanaku hari ini."

"Aku memang ingin menanyakan itu."

Sasuke melirik lewat sudut matanya, melepaskan tatapan negatif pada wajah tanpa dosa sang kakak. Tatapan itu tak berarti apa pun untuk Itachi, dan hanya berakhir seperti cahaya mercusuar yang tumpah di permukaan laut.

Itachi memang sibuk; jadwalnya padat. Kantor polisi, kantor terapis, rumah sakit dan _baby-sitting_ Sasuke. Hebatnya, ia tidak lelah untuk tetap melontarkan pertanyaan menjengkelkannya setiap pagi.

Sudah dua hari sejak Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit dan telah dinyatakan pulih setelah sembilan hari mendapat perawatan intensif. Itachi tak melepaskan sedikit pun pengawasan terhadapnya. Ia mengawasi Sasuke seperti elang membuntuti mangsa.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke agak jengkel.

"Aku sudah punya rencana hari ini." Sasuke bertopang dagu.

"Oh, ya?" Itachi melirik, tampak tak yakin. "Tetapi sebelum itu beritahu dulu bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?"

"Aku baik."

"Bagus." Itachi meraih piring lain dan menyiduk beberapa sendok besar nasi goreng sayuran. Ia juga menyambar satu telur mata sapi yang tertumpuk pada satu piring. "Apa kau butuh tambahan dua telur?"

"Tidak."

Akan tetapi Itachi tetap menambahkannya.

Asap tipis mengepul dari nasi berwarna keemasan itu, kecuali telurnya, benda itu terlihat lepek karena minyak. Ada dua mata dari saus tomat yang dibentuk di atasnya. Sasuke melihatnya dengan wajah berkerut pucat.

"Kau yang memasak ini?" tanyanya, menyendok sedikit sekali nasi.

"Siapa lagi?" Sendok mengambang di udara ketika Itachi memerhatikan adiknya mengunyah. "Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah pergi pagi sekali untuk bekerja."

"Aku juga akan pergi bekerja hari ini," kata Sasuke. Itachi diam saja, dan Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meneruskan ocehannya. "Aku sudah terlalu lama cuti. Itu tidak baik untuk karirku."

Mengunyah lumatan terakhir, Itachi menatap adiknya. "Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak sakit lagi?"

Pandangan mata Itachi menelanjanginya selama lima detik. Meski tidak kentara—Sasuke tahu jelas jenis tatapan itu.

Itachi tidak mengizinkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah pulih." Sasuke ingin menambahkan bahwa lukanya terkadang sedikit nyeri, namun ia tahu bagaimana reaksi Itachi nanti. Jadi ia menahannya. "Kau jangan khawatir."

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi hari ini?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan kalimat itu. Menaruh sendok, ia meneguk susu miliknya sampai tandas. Kursi bergerak mundur. "Aku selesai."

Itachi menatapnya. "Habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan menambahkan banyak saus tomat."

"Kau tidak bisa membujukku dengan itu."

"Aku akan memotong telurnya menjadi dua bagian."

"Kau!"

"Ya, aku," sahut Itachi tajam.

"Tch! Keras kepala."

"Aku hanya ingin kau makan."

"Bagaimana dengan bekerja?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau mengizinkanku?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu.

" _Nii-san_!"

Itachi menatapnya seolah Sasuke objek menarik. "Kau ada janji terapi dengan Nona Tsunade hari ini," katanya. "Jangan beri alasan untuk membolos."

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak butuh terapi itu!"

"Sasuke, aku akan pulang dua hari lagi," bisik Itachi parau. "Kau harus secepatnya pulih agar aku bisa tenang."

"Pulang saja!"

Itachi memajukan badannya, menarik tangan Sasuke hingga kembali duduk. "Aku sedang tidak ingin basa-basi denganmu."

"Ini bukan basa-basi."

"Memang." Selera makan Itachi hilang, dan ia berdecak. "Terapimu hari ini dilakukan jam tiga."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut pedih.

"Karena ini hari pertamamu maka kau akan diantar oleh Neji." Tatapan Itachi menikamnya dengan dalam. "Bertemanlah dengannya."

"Mundurkan jadwalnya."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, kesal. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini. Aku tidak mau terlambat."

Aura gelap tumbuh mengisi setiap inchi wajah Itachi. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah. "Jam berapa kau ingin menemui Naruto?"

"Ap—"

"Naruto, 'kan?" Itachi menaikkan alis. "Dia orang yang akan kau temui?"

Dalam hal menebak isi kepalanya mungkin Itachi sangat pintar. Namun dugaannya sedikit meleset jika disambungkan dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

Sasuke tidak mungkin menemui Naruto—ia hanya akan memastikannya baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya Itachi tidak mungkin berpikir terlalu jauh bahwa mereka akan berbincang panjang lebar hingga intim. Itu akan membuat selera makannya hilang. Tidak. Selera makannya memang sudah hilang total dan ia mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet di meja.

"Aku tidak melepas komunikasi dengan Naruto belakangan ini," lapor Itachi, sembari melanjutkan makan. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Makanlah."

Sasuke _blank_. "Ha?"

"Makanlah."

"Bukan itu. Apa kalimat pertamamu tadi?"

Sasuke bersiap mendengar hal yang mengejutkan lagi.

Itachi menahan tawa dengan sorot serius. "Aku tahu apa saja kekhawatiranmu. Jadi aku melakukan hal yang selangkah lebih maju darimu." Ia menatap adiknya dengan pandangan melembut. "Naruto baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Dada Sasuke tidak lega sedikit pun.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menceritakannya pada Naruto?"

"Tidak—belum. Aku belum menemukan saat yang tepat."

Jemari Sasuke meraih sendok yang tadi diabaikannya. Itachi tersenyum. "Kapan saat yang tepat itu?" katanya.

Sasuke mendongak. "Apa itu menjadi urusanmu juga sekarang?"

Mulut Itachi mengatup rapat, ia mengangkat bahu, tawanya ditahan. Faktanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi dan akhirnya tertawa. Sasuke itu lucu. Adiknya yang dingin itu sangat menggemaskan ketika mengeluarkan kalimat sarkasme andalannya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja datang pada Naruto dan menceritakan segalanya." Tangannya terangkat saat Sasuke hendak menyela. Ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi apa gunanya untukku, Sasuke? Kalau semuanya menjadi urusanku, rahasamu pasti sudah kubongkar."

Sasuke diam.

Saat itu pula Itachi melihat celah untuk kembali meyakinkan adiknya. "Sasuke, aku tidak begitu mengenal Naruto, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia adalah pria yang tidak punya batas kesabaran yang tinggi. Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika mengetahui bahwa kau melakukan semua ini untuk melindunginya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke, agak malas dan kesal.

Itachi mengerling. "Dia akan marah padamu. Marah besar."

"Naruto tidak seperti itu."

Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Naruto tidak mungkin marah karena apa yang aku lakukan itu benar."

"Aku melihat kemarahannya di rumah sakit tempo lalu."

"Itu hanya kebetulan."

Kepala Itachi mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan ekspresinya bertolak belakang. "Kebetulan, ya?"

Sasuke menahan napas.

Benturan sendok dan piring terdengar lebih keras ketika mereka diam. Janggal. Sudut mata Itachi berkedut, adiknya mulai kehabisan pembelaan.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal; saat yang baik untuk jujur adalah saat dimana semua belum terlambat."

* * *

Sasuke melakukan apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

Sesi pertemuan singkat antara dirinya dan Neji diwarnai kebekuan. Sudah jam dua siang ketika Neji tiba, pria itu berkata bahwa perjalanan menuju ke tempat terapi itu tidaklah memakan waktu yang lama. Mereka segera berangkat menggunakan mobil Neji menembus jalan raya Tokyo yang sibuk pada hari Senin.

Pusat terapi itu ternyata ada di lantai gedung yang bersisian dengan klinik rawat inap yang sering dilewati oleh Sasuke. Tanpa mengulur waktu keduanya langsung menuju pada barisan resepsionis dan menuju _banquet_ lantai tiga dengan lift.

"Kau sangat pendiam," kata Neji, tangannya menekan angka tiga pada panel elektronik di dalam lift. Suara entakan benda berjalan itu terdengar seperti suara angin yang keluar dari bagian belakang AC.

Sasuke melipat bibirnya. "Ya, maaf jika kau bosan."

"Bukan seperti itu. Jadinya aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa."

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Neji menatap pantulan dirinya. Pintu lift terbuka dan ia keluar terlebih dahulu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lorong. "Maksudku, kau adalah pria yang sangat menjaga ucapanmu. Kau tidak terbuka dengan orang baru."

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak. Aku suka tipikal pria seperti itu."

Neji mengerling pucat.

Pernyataannya barusan terdengar seperti ungkapan cinta secara tidak langsung. Dadanya ngilu membayangkan bahwa Sasuke akan kehilangan kenyamanan karena ucapan semacam itu.

Seandainya Sasuke tahu, dalam beberapa hari ini, Neji hanya sedang menerka bagaimana orang kasar seperti Naruto bisa mendapatkan hati pria sekalem Sasuke.

Apakah ada ritual khusus?

"Jadi, di mana ruangannya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Neji menghela napas karena ia tahu dugaannya selalu tepat. Sasuke tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Jemari Neji menunjuk ujung lorong.

"Ruangannya berada paling ujung. Ruang khusus. Terapi ini memang baru dibuka, makanya lapak kerjanya belum mendapatkan tempat yang memadai. Tapi Tsunade- _san_ adalah terapis terbaik di rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat kemarin."

Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan cerita itu. "Berapa lama terapinya berlangsung?"

"Satu jam."

Hitungan mundur dirapal Sasuke dalam hati. Jam empat sore ia selesai. Butuh setengah jam untuk tiba di tempat kerja Naruto. Jika tidak ada pembicaraan remeh temeh setelah terapi berakhir, seharusnya ia akan tiba jam setengah lima.

Ruangan ujung koridor terlihat. Ada satu pot besar bunga dipajang di sana. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya berdiri di depan pintu. Nama bercetak kapital di atas pelitur kayu mengilat menuliskan nama; Senju Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Dahi Neji berkerut. "Ya, tentu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," katanya menunjuk bangku, agak ragu.

"Menungguku? Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Sasuke pikir Neji akan tersinggung dengan kalimatnya, tetapi pria itu malah tersenyum. Ia menjawab, "Aku sudah bebas tugas kantor. Aku sudah diamanatkan oleh Itachi- _san_ untuk menemanimu sampai selesai."

"Setelah ini aku harus bertemu seseorang." Sasuke menjawab, tanpa basabasi.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Pintu disongsong Sasuke tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang dijawab oleh Neji. Ia mengumpat, "Memangnya apa yang dia terima dengan melakukan hal ini?"

—yang sayangnya didengar oleh Neji sebelum pintu tertutup.

Neji membeku di tempat.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Di dalam tak terdengar lagi apa yang Sasuke katakan. Senyumnya mengembang. Jemarinya mengusap raut lelah dan bulir keringat di dahinya.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar pria yang menarik.

* * *

"Apa kita hanya akan menguntit?" tanya Neji. "Hampir setengah jam."

"Lucu sekali," kata Sasuke sambil menyipit sinis ke arah Neji. "Menguntit tidak semencolok ini."

Neji tertawa kecil, matanya melirik jalanan lengang di seberang sebuah gedung berlantai dua yang merupakan sebuah kantor surat kabar. Setengah jam. Sekarang jam lima sore. Neji sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini.

Setelah terapi yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan Tsunade selesai, mereka segera bergegas. Sasuke memandu dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak memberi penjelasan apa pun—Sasuke seperti bos yang memerintahnya dengan suruhan mutlak. Bukan masalah besar untuk Neji, hanya saja, ia merasa Sasuke telah melupakan kecanggungan mereka sebelum ini.

Tetapi sebenarnya itu bagus, 'kan?

Setidaknya tidak ada sungkan lagi di antara mereka.

Neji mendesah, membuka kaca kemudi. "Orang-orang di sana terlihat kecil. Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Tutup jendelanya."

Tak ada yang dilakukan Neji selain menurut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji, bosan terdengar di nada bicaranya.

Sasuke memegang _handle_ pintu. "Kau bisa pergi. Aku akan turun."

"Tunggu." Neji menahan bahu Sasuke dan melepasnya secepat kilat. Ia mengambil ponselnya di _dashboard_ , mengantunginya, lalu membuka pintu. Angin menerpa cepat masuk ke dalam. "Aku yang akan pergi ke sana. Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Apa-apaan kau? Apa aku terlihat siap untuk menemui seseorang?"

Mata Neji memindai tubuhnya. Pikirannya mengkalkulasi kegiatan mereka selama setengah jam di dalam mobil. Sasuke memang tidak siap bertemu siapa-siapa. Ia justru terlihat seperti fans gila yang sedang menguntit idolanya.

Ironis.

Pintu tertutup lagi.

"Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun jika menunggu di sini," kata Neji.

Jeda sejenak. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang masuk."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ... pulanglah." Sasuke baru akan membuka pintu, tapi ia menoleh sambil berharap Neji mau mengerti keadaannya. "Aku akan meminta Itachi untuk menjemput. Aku akan bilang bahwa aku yang menyuruhmu untuk pulang."

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Maksudku, aku punya hutang padamu, banyak, lain kali aku akan membalasnya."

"Usul yang bagus. Aku akan menunggu pesan darimu."

Keduanya membisu sejenak. Sasuke membuka pintu, menatap akar pohon besar yang menonjol di sisi jalan.

"Terima kasih, Neji," katanya.

Awalnya Neji terkejut, tapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Pintu langsung tertutup rapat tanpa sempat ia menjawab. Siluet Sasuke berdiri menyamping di sebelah mobilnya dengan tangan melambai.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis.

Starter mobil menyala. Ban melindas bebatuan miring tepi jalan sebelum memutar arah kemana mereka berasal. Mobil berwarna perak itu bergabung dengan beberapa mobil lain di jalan, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Tanpa sempat berpikir, langkahnya membawanya ke depan lobi utama kantor surat kabar besar itu. Pintu kaca bergeser ketika menangkap sensor manusia. Sasuke menuju resepsionis cantik yang menyapanya dengan senyum. Matanya mengitar, sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto."

"Nama anda, tuan?"

"Uchiha—"

"Sasuke- _kun_. Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ , benar?"

 _Deg._

Sasuke hapal suara itu. Dan ia tidak sanggup menoleh.

* * *

Sai merangkul lehernya, menariknya sampai di koridor. Sasuke mencoba menarik diri, usahanya sia-sia di dalam kungkungan pria pucat itu. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya memberi peringatan bahaya. Ini tidak benar.

Ia sama sekali tidak lupa, bahwa pria ini yang melukainya hari itu. Dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya melakukan hal yang sama kali ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku," katanya, menarik diri.

Sai tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sangat manis. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau ingin menarik perhatian?" Kakinya terseret, beberapa orang melintas menegur Sai namun diabaikan.

"Ide yang bagus." Sai menarik tangannya hingga Sasuke merasa tercekik. "Aku bisa menyiksamu di depan umum."

"Kau gila!"

"Heee, bukankah kau penyebabnya?"

Sasuke menarik lepas saat Sai lengah, ia terjatuh di lantai. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu. Kau yang mengurungku di lemari itu."

Sasuke menyeret kakinya mundur, tapi di saat yang sama Sai mendekat.

"Aku terkejut karena kau mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"Wow, padahal gosipnya kau lupa ingatan. Apa berita itu bohong?"

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar saat kulit Sai menyentuh kerah bajunya. "Bohong atau tidak bukan urusanmu."

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Kau hanya bocah polos yang menyedihkan. Apa gunanya membuntuti orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, eh?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu," balas Sasuke, matanya menyipit. "Bocah polos menyedihkan yang sebenarnya adalah kau."

Sai mengernyit. "Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kau pria yang menyedihkan."

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba, kepala mereka berbenturan hingga Sai bergerak mundur. Napas Sasuke berembus tak teratur seperti ban bocor. Dalam beberapa detik saja, tubuhnya kembali terjepit antara Sai dan tembok.

"Aku tidak suka diejek menyedihkan oleh pria gay rendahan sepertimu," kata Sai, matanya menghujam Sasuke. Jarak mereka hampir nol persen. "Sepertinya kau lupa, bahwa aku bisa melukai pacarmu kapan pun aku mau."

Sasuke membelalak. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sai agar menjauh.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Sai tertawa. "Baiklah." Ia melepas kerah Sasuke. "Kapan kau ingin mati? Sekarang? Oh, maaf, kalimatmu justru membuatku semakin ingin membunuh Naruto terlebih dahulu."

"Kau—"

"Diam!" Sai menarik lengan Sasuke hingga tubuh mereka berdempet. "Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana kedekatan kami."

Sai menyeretnya beberapa meter dari tempat itu. Sasuke ingat bahwa ia melewati dua pintu tertutup sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu kaca yang di depannya tergantung papan bertuliskan; Ruang Redaksi.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Sai, memegang kenop sambil melirik Sasuke. "Ini adalah ruang kerjaku bersama dengan pacarmu. Kau lihat? Kami bekerja di ruangan tertutup dan kedap suara."

Sasuke menahan napas.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku membunuhnya di sini, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang tahu."

Sai memutar kenop dan pintu sedikit berderit. Sasuke merasakan angin menyentuh kulitnya sebelum akhirnya pintu benar-benar terbuka. Ia menganga melihat mantan kekasihnya, duduk dengan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri melihat kehadirannya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Tangan Sasuke melemah, sama terkejutnya.

"Oh, maaf, kalian sedang pacaran, ya?" Sai menarik Sasuke masuk. "Aku lupa mengetuk pintu."

Gadis _pink_ itu menggeleng. "Tidak—tidak seperti itu ... Aku hanya, maksudku, kami mengobrol karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi—"

"Benarkah?" celetuk Sai cuma-cuma. "Naruto baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kau berniat mendekatinya, Sakura."

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Wajah Sai berpaling pada Naruto dengan ekspresi geli. Sementara Sasuke merasa tidak berani untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia mencengkeram dadanya sendiri.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Naruto berdiri, terdengar suara ban kursi berputar di lantai. Di susul langkah kaki.

Sasuke ingin mendongak, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong kasar dan menabrak sesuatu. Cengkeramannya lepas.

"Kenapa kau kasar padanya?" Naruto menyalak di dekat telinganya. "Sasuke, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba?"

Dada Sasuke mencelos. "Aku—"

"—Aku menemukan bocah menyedihkan ini di dekat meja resepsionis. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Sai menyeringai.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Jangan membuatku marah, Sai."

"Jadi, benar? Kalian saling kenal?"

Naruto menghujam Sai dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku juga mengenalnya," lapor Sai. "Dia adalah pria gay yang dulu sering di- _bully_ di sekolahku."

Kali ini ekspresi Naruto berubah. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Sasuke yang pucat langsung membara. Jika ini diteruskan mungkin Sai akan membongkar semua yang terjadi di hadapan Naruto. Sebelum itu terjadi ia segera mencengkeram tangan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya kebingungan sebelum berpaling pada Sai.

Keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berpamitan. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit terhuyung karena gemetar dan ketakutan akan segala pikiran negatif yang menelusup dalam kepalanya. Wangi maskulin dari tubuh Naruto menyadarkannya satu hal; Naruto masih di sini, bersamanya.

Akan tetapi, keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya saja itu belum cukup. Sai masih ada. Pria itu masih berkeliaran seperti momok menakutkan. Pria itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kalimatnya. Sasuke belajar ini sejak ia menjadi kekasih Sai, yang sayangnya hanya hubungan sebatas taruhan.

Tidak lagi. Semua itu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Hei?"

Sasuke mengerjap bingung.

Duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Mereka ada di halaman belakang, duduk di bangku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangannya meraba dahi sang Uchiha, mengusap titik-titik keringat di sana. "Kau pucat."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas, merasakan hangat yang aneh membungkus tubuhnya. Ia ingin merasakan sentuhan Naruto lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Maaf, aku datang tiba-tiba," katanya.

"Jadi, ada apa? Oh, ya, maaf karena tak sempat menjengukmu lagi. Sepertinya kau sudah pulih."

Kepalanya mengangguk, sementara pikirannya masih bercampur aduk dengan segala sesuatu yang bercabang.

"Naruto, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu."

"Hmp. Kali ini apa?" Naruto terdengar bosan.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan ini."

"Lagi?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Sudah sekian lama kau tidak pernah membahas tentang pekerjaanku dan sekarang kau kembali mengungkitnya? Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu setelah kau keluar dari pekerjaan ini."

"Aku tidak akan keluar."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Jelaskan dulu bagian mana yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku harus membuang pekerjaan ini?" Naruto berdiri, memunggungi Sasuke. "Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, Sasuke."

"Sai—"

"Apa?"

Sasuke tergagu, Naruto memotong kalimatnya dan menatapnya dengan sikap dingin dan keras. Pria itu kembali duduk. Bahu Sasuke dicengkeram. Pandangannya terkunci pada manik biru yang memantulkan siluet dirinya.

Sasuke memutus kontak. "Menjauhlah dari Sai."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menjilat bibirnya. "Oh, kau mengenalnya? Kau mengatakan 'menjauhlah dari Sai' dengan nada posesif. Apa itu berarti kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Bukan—"

"Lalu apa?" Naruto memotong. Cemburu. Tidak ada penjelasan lain akan kemarahannya. Putusnya hubungan dengan Sasuke terkadang membuatnya gila.

"Kumohon jangan potong kalimatku."

Tertawa kecut, Naruto menyilang tangan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ini yang terbaik jika ia membiarkan Naruto tahu siapa itu Sai. Dalam agendanya hari ini, ia sudah mencatat bahwa ia akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah Naruto menjauh dari pria licik itu.

Akan tetapi, Naruto bukan pria yang mau menurutinya begitu saja. Ia sangat keras kepala. Ia akan meminta alasan dengan detail yang sangat terperinci hingga yang paling krusial sekali pun. Dan yang Sasuke takutkan adalah dimana ketika Naruto akan kehilangan kendalinya dan berbalik menghajar Sai jika kebenaran sudah terungkap.

Emosi Naruto seringkali meledak tiba-tiba.

"Sai ingin melukaimu." Ia memulai.

Naruto mengusap bibirnya, dahinya mengerut, sementara matanya melirik Sasuke dari sudut mata.

"Pria itu memang menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak melukaiku."

"Kali ini saja dengarkan aku." Bola mata Sasuke berputar. Perasaannya saja atau langit tengah mendung di atas kepalanya. "Kau menjauh darinya, maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Katakan intinya. Kau berputar-putar."

"Sai mengancamku akan melukaimu."

Sunyi senyap. Naruto menganga karena alasan itu.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," desis Naruto kemudian. "Kami tidak memiliki dendam sama sekali. Aku mungkin pernah membuatnya marah, begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi kalau alasan kecil itu adalah penyebab dia akan melukaiku, bukankah itu lucu?"

"Bagaimana kalau alasannya adalah aku?"

"Ha?"

Sasuke mendekap tangan Naruto. "Sai tahu bahwa kau adalah pacarku, makanya dia berniat melukaimu."

Pembicaraan ini mulai menarik perhatian Naruto. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, ia merasa agak menyesal dan takut.

"Ceritanya panjang," katanya, ia bangkit berdiri sehingga Naruto mendongak melihatnya. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku, membuang gelisahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya di sini." Ia duduk lagi, memegang tangan Naruto. "Naruto, Sai masih di sini, dia pasti mengawasi kita."

Tangan Sasuke dingin seperti es dalam genggaman Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto meremas telapak itu memberikan kehangatan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pura-pura percaya pada ucapan Sasuke—meski sebenarnya nol persen tercetak besar dalam otaknya. Di sisi lain ia mungkin akan memertimbangkannya, ia perlu waspada jika yang Sasuke katakan adalah benar.

Siap atau tidak.

Benar atau salah.

Oh, benar-benar. Kepalanya sakit bukan main.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sai? Sakura juga bersikap aneh belakangan ini, dia seperti ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Gerak geriknya seumpama orang yang tengah terancam. Naruto menyadari itu, memaksanya untuk bercerita, namun gadis itu selalu tersendat-sendat dan takut.

Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain untuk mencoba waspada.

Naruto melirik, tangan mengusap pipi Sasuke. Ini tanpa sadar, kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan menemuimu sepulang kerja," katanya dengan nada lebih lembut. Sasuke terkejut karena kalimatnya. "Di mana kau tinggal?"

Tak menjawab, Sasuke _blank_.

Naruto benar-benar percaya padanya. Pria itu tidak marah, pria itu mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"Atau tulis saja alamatmu di ponselku." Naruto menarik ponsel dari sakunya, memberikannya pada Sasuke, tapi pria itu malah memandanginya saja. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat tulis."

Sasuke mengetik beberapa kalimat. Gestur sang Uchiha tak luput sedetik pun dari mata Naruto. Tangan Sasuke agak gemetar, Naruto agak was-was kalau saja Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya karena hal itu.

Naruto menerima ponselnya kembali saat Sasuke selesai.

Mereka saling menatap, barang sejenak.

"Aku menunggumu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Semoga aku tidak tersasar," ia tertawa. "Sekarang kau pulanglah."

Sasuke tampak enggan meninggalkannya. Tangan mengepal, ditariknya Naruto dalam pelukan. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia merindukan Naruto.

Setidaknya sedikit sentuhan sebelum mereka berpisah.

* * *

Naruto bergegas ke ruang kerjanya, menemukan Sai termangu di depan komputer sambil sesekali tertawa. Setiap sudut dipindai oleh Naruto saat itu. Sebenarnya, meskipun ia tak terlalu percaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ia tetap saja waspada. Ditambah, gerak gerik mereka yang memang mulai dipertimbangkannya semenjak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu, peralatan meliputnya hari ini juga lenyap. Pastinya gadis itu pergi setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan. Dan ini memang sial, sebab Naruto mestinya mengorek informasi lain dari Sakura, apa pun itu.

"Kenapa kau tegang?" tanya Sai, kaki menyilang di atas meja menyaruk _mouse_ hingga bergeser jauh. Tetapi seolah tidak peduli, Sai justru makin mendorongnya sampai terjuntai di meja. "Apa pacarmu marah?"

"Di mana Sakura?" Naruto bertanya alih-alih menjawab.

"Pergi ... mungkin?"

"Kami harus membahas banyak tugas kantor. Dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja."

Sai menatapnya tertarik. "Kau menuduhku mengusirnya?"

Naruto mengerling. "Jika kau tersinggung."

Kursi bergerak mundur hingga menabrak kursi yang lain. Suaranya cukup berisik sehingga Naruto menoleh hanya untuk menemukan Sai sudah ada di depannya, mencekik lehernya.

Ngomong-ngomong meskipun kurus, tenaga Sai cukup kuat hingga membuatnya terdorong menabrak pintu. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Dan itu sakit. Naruto berpikir akan meminta ganti rugi—tapi rasanya ia akan membunuh pria itu sekarang juga.

Kaki diangkat, Naruto menendang perut Sai hingga terjungkal. Pria itu tersungkur menabrak kaki meja. Alih-alih marah, Sai tertawa meliriknya, persis orang tidak waras.

"Wow, padahal aku bercanda," celetuk Sai cuma-cuma. Ia menarik kursi untuk berpegangan.

"Aku sudah pernah memeringatimu; jangan main-main denganku."

Kerah linen kemeja Naruto mengerut sedikit, Naruto menariknya kasar sampai satu kancingnya lepas. Benda itu menggelinding di lantai dan diinjaknya.

Sai mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud." Ia nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya mata yang menakutkan."

Pria ini sinting. Setelah apa yang dilakukan ia masih bisa tertawa layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal sebenarnya cekikan di leher Naruto cukup sakit dan membekas. Apalagi Naruto sempat merasa sulit melepaskannya.

Naruto menginisiasi langkah pertama menuju meja. Ia menyambar tas miliknya. Matanya melirik pada Sai. Ia pergi menuju pintu tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Ke neraka."

Pintu dibanting kuat. Lukisan dinding bertema; ikan dehidrasi di gurun pasir, bergeser miring.

Sai tertawa sendiri. "Aduh, aku yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka. Kenapa kau berangkat sendiri, Naruto- _kun_?"

Dan ia tertawa makin keras.

* * *

Jam sepuluh malam.

Sasuke tak nafsu makan. Matanya hanya berputar pada jam dan ponsel. Kakinya bergerak-gerak. Napas memburu. Jantung berdetak sangat cepat, terlalu cepat hingga dadanya ingin meledak.

Satu jam lagi. Satu jam sampai pekerjaan Naruto selesai dan ia akan datang kemari. Waktu yang dibutuhkan dari tempat kerjanya mungkin butuh waktu satu jam. Cukup jauh. Tetapi jalanan lewat jam sepuluh biasanya akan lengang. Mungkin Naruto bisa mengebut untuk cepat sampai ke sini?

Sasuke menggeleng. Mengebut di jalan bukan opsi yang baik. Ia harus mengingatkan Naruto agar hati-hati di jalan.

Setuju dengan idenya, ia segera mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya pada kontak Naruto. Bahkan ia mengirim satu pesan lain untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya.

Tetapi anehnya hal itu belum membuatnya tenang juga.

Mendesah, jaket pada sandaran sofa diraih, juga kunci di meja. Kemudian ia berdiri terburu-buru dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Suara Suigetsu menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Itachi melongok dari dapur. Juugo bahkan berhenti main _game_.

Dan ia diam saja.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" Suigetsu mendekat.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu ke mana kau akan pergi dengan kunci itu?"

Spontan, Sasuke menyembunyikan kunci mobilnya di belakang tubuh. Pembicaraan itu mengundang Itachi mendekat, dan ia benci hal ini.

"Kau mau pergi? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Itachi. Ia masih memegang jus melon yang masih penuh di tangan.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Bocah ini pasti ingin menemui pacarnya."

Sekarang Suigetsu bisa menebaknya juga.

Alis Itachi menukik turun. "Benar itu, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Memastikan apa?" potong Suigetsu. "Berikan kunci itu padaku."

"Tidak."

"Tch! Anak ini."

Suigetsu mendengus. Lengan kiri Sasuke dicengkeram kuat hingga empunya menoleh. Lalu pria bergigi tajam itu menarik tangan Sasuke yang lain saat lengah, dan kunci dengan mudah diambil. Diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Brengsek!"

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa."

Di sampingnya, Itachi menggumam 'oh, ya ampun,' sambil melerai. Sementara Sasuke mendesis emosi karena Suigetsu sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana kemarahannya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Dan Itachi juga sama, ia membela Suigetsu daripada dirinya.

"Kembalikan kuncinya!" Sasuke mendesis.

"Tidak." Suigetsu memutar kunci itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantung.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku?!"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Apa salah Naruto padamu sehingga kau membencinya?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya preman tak berotak. Dia tak pantas untukmu."

Jikalau Itachi tak sigap menahan lengan Sasuke, pria itu pasti sudah melabuhkan pukulan sekuat tenaganya di wajah Suigetsu. Akan tetapi kali ini lain, justru pukulan itu dilancarkan oleh Itachi sebagai gantinya.

Suigetsu tersungkur, _shock_.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Sui."

"Tapi—"

Itachi melotot, kalimat Suigetsu tertahan. Kantungnya dirogoh oleh tangan kanan Itachi hingga kuncinya ditarik keluar.

Kemudian tatapan Itachi menghujam Sasuke saat menyerahkan kembali kuncinya. "Katakan padaku ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku ingin menemui Naruto."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Juugo akan menemanimu."

" _Nii-san_ —"

"Ini keputusanku." Itachi berujar mutlak. Kemudian ia melirik si pria oranye. "Juugo, tolong temani Sasuke. Antar dia ke tempat Naruto."

Juugo mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak lagi yang akan membuat keputusan Itachi goyah. Bisa-bisa Itachi berubah pikiran dan tidak mengizinkannya pergi. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mendebatkan hal itu mengingat jam kerja Naruto yang akan berakhir.

Sasuke sadar, membiarkan Sai tahu bahwa ia datang ke kantor dengan mencolok bukan indikasi yang baik.

Mungkin ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk, namun entah kenapa yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya sesuatu yang negatif.

Ia benci hal itu.

Bahkan ketika Juugo yang harus menjadi sopirnya, ia pun tidak membantah. Ia membiarkan dirinya memeriksa seluruh sudut jalanan. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya; sepi. Beberapa kendaraan lewat dengan kecepatan penuh. Suara mobil yang mengebut seumpana auman di puncak gunung.

Sekarang pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit. Ketigapuluh kalinya Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Jam segini seharusnya Naruto sudah keluar dari kantornya bila tak ada percakapan remeh temeh dengan karyawan lain.

Jadi, ia mencoba untuk menelepon.

"Tidak diangkat," gumamnya, mendadak gelisah.

"Naruto tidak akan menerima panggilan saat sedang mengemudi," celetuk Juugo.

"Tetapi aku memintanya untuk menerimanya ketika aku menelepon."

"Kau tunggu saja. Naruto pasti menghubungimu."

"Kapan?"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke, ketakutanmu itu tidak beralasan."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Jadi, diamlah."

Juugo hanya mendesah, kalau diladeni pembicaraan ini akan timpang tindih.

Sasuke sedang diliputi rasa gelisah, kalimat penenang tidak ampuh padanya. Meskipun ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa segelisah ini, tetapi ia merasa alasan Sasuke tidak masuk akal. Pikiran negatif terlalu mengungkungnya sehingga apa pun yang ia pikirkan menjadi ketakutan luar biasa yang tidak bisa ditanganinya sendiri.

Kalau sudah pulang nanti, mungkin Juugo harus membicarakan hal ini pada Itachi. Sasuke sudah mulai menunjukkan gejala keanehan. Juugo memang bisa menanganinya sekarang, tetapi bagaimana jika keadaan mentalnya memburuk tiba-tiba?

"Ah!" Mata Juugo membulat. "Itu Naruto, 'kan?" tunjuknya.

Dari arah berlawanan Sasuke melihat sebuah _scooter_ melaju santai dikemudikan oleh seorang pria berhelm kuning dan _spy_ _goggle_ hitam yang sangat dikenalinya. Sasuke meminta Juugo untuk memutar, pria itu mencari spot luas untuk berbalik. Jalanan ini hanya memberi satu akses tanpa lingkar putaran. Ia harus menemukan sebuah gang atau halaman toko, kalau beruntung, untuk berputar.

Sasuke memukul-mukul pahanya tak sabar. Pintu dibukanya tiba-tiba. Belum sempat Juugo sadar, Sasuke melompat dan berguling di aspal. Mobil mengerem spontan.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berlari ke arah Naruto melaju. Ia berlari seperti kesetanan, mulutnya terus berteriak memanggil Naruto. Juugo mengumpatinya kalimat-kalimat bahwa Naruto pasti tidak dengar karena pria itu tengah mengemudi.

Lantas Juugo turun, ikut mengejar.

Dari depan ia melihat lampu sorot mobil menyala terang dan sosok Sasuke menyingkir ke kiri.

"Sasuke, tung—"

Juugo berhenti, ia mendengar suara lain. Ia melihat sebuah motor menabrak tiang jalan dengan dentaman yang menyakitkan. Sebuah debaran mengetuk dadanya seumpama palu. Di depan matanya seorang pria jatuh begitu saja terguling-guling di aspal.

Seorang pria. Helm kuning.

 _Shock_. Ia mendengar Sasuke berteriak.

 **Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Narusasu**

 **OOC. Typos. Ranjau.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari sebelumnya, seingat Sasuke, ia selalu melalui masa-masa tegang. Tidak terkecuali hari ini, yang bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik di kursi tunggu yang terasa seperti tumpukan kerikil.

Kakinya bergerak mengentak, tangannya saling remas gelisah.

Ada apa dengan kehidupan yang selalu mengolok dirinya?

 _Ini mungkin permainan takdir_ , Juugo berceloteh omong kosong suatu ketika. Pria itu seharusnya menggunakan istilah lain, bukannya membuat Sasuke semakin membenci takdirnya.

Ia merasa sakit. Lebih dari sekedar sakit menahun biasa. Rasanya nyeri. Di antara pergolakan rasa takut, ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana sosok tubuh yang dikasihinya berguling-guling tajam di jalanan.

Seandainya malam itu Sasuke datang lebih cepat. Tapi Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menyalahkan bagaimana kacaunya hidup menjadi manusia paling menderita di dunia. Beban yang dipikulnya sepersekian detik bertambah, ia selalu waspada. Dan kenapa kesialan selalu datang lebih tepat mengambil kesempatan?

Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa pria itu harus mengalaminya juga?

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja," kata Juugo, kalimat yang sama sejak beberapa menit terakhir.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, suaranya hilang, dan ia tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaan Naruto di dalam ruangan berpintu alumunium itu. Para perawat melarangnya masuk meskipun ia bersikeras. Ini sudah hampir satu jam, berapa lama ia harus menunggu?

Tiba-tiba Juugo bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan membeli minuman sebentar. Kau tunggulah—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar seruan itu. Tubuhnya berdiri spontan. Pintu yang menutup sudah terbuka tanpa di sadarinya. Dan ia melihat Naruto.

"Naruto," serunya, menghampiri si pria _blonde._

"Sasuke, katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto. "Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka berhenti, tapi mereka terus melakukan sesuatu pada tanganku."

Sasuke terlalu terkejut untuk menanggapi. Di sisi kanan-kiri dua perawat terlihat memegangi bahu Naruto meskipun pria itu menolak. Tangan kiri pria blonde itu sudah terbungkus benda tebal yang terlihat agak menganggu.

Seorang dokter berkata padanya, "Tulang sikunya retak dan aku memberinya gibs untuk menahan pergerakan tangannya sementara hingga keadaan tulangnya memadat."

Dan kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya bisa merasakan kelegaan yang mengalir kembali di kerongkongannya. Ia melirik Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak pria itu dengan pelan.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke menatap dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit, dia mungkin hanya merasa kebas dan itu bersifat sementara. Rasa sakit akan muncul kembali saat pengaruh obatnya hilang. Aku sudah menuliskan resep yang harus anda tebus."

"Apa dia tidak perlu rawat inap?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Namikaze- _san_ baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya ingatkan dia untuk tidak melakukan aktifitas fisik yang membebankan tangannya untuk sementara waktu."

"Berapa lama lukanya akan sembuh?"

"Tiga minggu—"

Naruto tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria botak berkumis tipis itu. Kalau saja diteruskan lebih lama lagi, Naruto yakin ia akan meledak di sana. Oh, ini memang hari sialnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia ingat, pergerakan roda _scooter_ -nya memang sudah tak stabil. Naruto pikir tidak apa-apa membiarkan ban itu menggilas jalan dengan kecepatan konstan.

Nyatanya, bukan hanya roda, rem yang sore hari dalam keadaan baik, juga tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

Ini semua tidak masuk akal.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendengar lagi, suara yang lebih keras dari rasa panik yang sama. Langkahnya berhenti. Menunggu si pemanggil datang. Tak repot menoleh.

Ada suara embus napas cepat di sampingnya, berikut kebit angin sekilat. Akhirnya ia menoleh.

"Juugo sedang mengambil mobil. Ayo, kita tunggu di lobi."

Naruto berkerut dahi. "Aku akan pulang dengan _scooter_ -ku. Pergilah."

Sasuke tidak membuat suara apa pun. Kalimatnya berada di ujung lidah, namun tertelan. Bibirnya digigit dan ia mulai merasa gelisah lagi.

Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Kumohon ikutlah denganku." Sasuke memasang tampang letih. Gemuruh di dadanya bertalu. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menemuiku sepulang kerja."

Oh, ya, Naruto mengingat jelas hal itu.

"Aku sudah meminta orang untuk membawa _scooter_ -mu ke bengkel. Benda itu harus diperbaiki."

Naruto diam saja. Ia kemudian merasakan sesuatu menelusup ke sela jari-jarinya dengan lembut.

"Ayo, kita ke lobi."

Naruto merasakan lagi perasaan yang hangat, membawanya terhuyung mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju lobi.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Iya_ , Naruto ingin menjawab, namun lidahnya kelu seolah melekat di langit-langit mulut.

Sesaat, pria blonde itu hanya melirik lewat sudut mata. Detak jantung memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kemudian mengangguk. Ia ingin mengamati sosok yang ada di samping kanannya, akan tetapi _tidak bisa_.

Lebih tepatnya; _tidak sanggup._

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa sakit," kata Sasuke, yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mata Naruto menjelajah panorama lintas raya lewat kaca mobil. Hatinya mengabaikan bagaimana sikap perhatian yang bertubi menyerang di sana. Ia tidak merasa hangat sama sekali.

Sebaliknya, ia _takut._

Akan sekeras apa kepalanya begitu egoisme ini mendominasi? Tidak lagi menutup mata, Naruto tahu sebesar apa cinta yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Kilasan peristiwa beberapa saat lalu tetiba menambat, ia tidak bisa lari dari memori janggal itu.

Pelukan yang terlampau erat. Pengulangan nama begitu sering. Teriakan histeris. Dan air mata.

Diam-diam Naruto merasakan lembab bagian dalam pakaiannya. Sasuke menangis ketika ia terlepas dari berguling-guling tajam di aspal. Bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat merasakan sakit terhantam batu, ia diterjang pelukan itu. Disertai gemetar yang parah.

Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini?

"Apa kau haus?"

Pertanyaan kedua Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdegup lagi, ia menoleh ke arah pria itu sambil menjawab 'ya' dengan pelan.

"Aku akan mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli air. Kau ingin pesan yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Meraba kantung untuk sekadar memastikan dompetnya di sana. Ia beralih pada Juugo, pria berambut oranye yang sibuk di balik kemudi.

"Juugo—"

"Ada minimarket dekat sini. Boleh aku pesan minuman juga?" potong Juugo, terkekeh ringan.

"Ya, tentu."

Ban berdecit pelan di sisi kiri jalan. Sasuke yang meminta untuk berhenti di situ. Dari lampu kerlap kerlip spanduk market, tempatnya ada di seberang. Mereka akan mencari lingkar putar jauh jika ingin ke seberang. Di sini lebih baik.

Saat Sasuke turun, dengan segera kepalanya masuk lagi ke dalam mobil. Naruto meliriknya agak ketir. Wajah Sasuke terlihat bersinar. Memukau. Naruto bertanya-tanya, kapan pria itu tak terlihat tampan?

"Kau yakin tak ingin pesan makanan?" tanyanya, sedikit terselip nada ragu.

Naruto memasang ekspresi berpikir, membuat Sasuke menunggu lima detik, sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

"Dan kau?" Mata Sasuke beralih pada Juugo.

"Terserah kau saja."

Langkah Sasuke menapaki jalan setapak yang tersekat pohon di antara lintas raya. Naruto mengamati punggung pria itu dari balik kaca mobil. Ujung _coat_ yang dikenakan Sasuke berkibar sedikit mengikuti gerak yang konstan. Hingga sosok itu tak terlihat.

Juugo meliriknya dari spion. "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, barangkali?" pancingnya.

Naruto balas melirik. "Apa?"

"Ada benang kusut di kepalamu yang butuh diluruskan. Ya, untuk beberapa hal aku punya jawabannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik bicara denganmu."

Naruto tak mau memikirkan apa pun. Segala hal yang melekat dengan Sasuke membuatnya mengernyit takut. Hatinya pasti kebobolan. Ia pasti lemah setelah itu.

Firasatnya selalu tajam dan benar.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati." Angkat bahu, Juugo menggumam sendiri, "Pria itu punya hidup yang sungguh malang."

Naruto memejam mata. Juugo pasti pria yang tak tahu artinya 'berhenti'.

Sisi lain bibir Juugo berseringai. Embus napas Naruto bisa ia terka, pria blonde itu tengah gusar.

"Kau berpikiran sama denganku, bukan?" suara Juugo lagi, lebih menekan. "Kau harus tahu seberapa cemasnya Sasuke menunggu kedatanganmu di rumah."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tawa Juugo menggema, hingga menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Naruto. Pria oranye itu rupanya sinting juga.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," tukasnya dengan nada bercanda.

Mata Naruto menghujamnya. "Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Juugo angkat bahu melihat emosi itu. Umpannya masuk, ia mungkin hanya akan menunggu rasa penasaran Naruto muncul dan mendorong lebih dalam umpan itu.

Atau, mungkin juga butuh beberapa menit lamanya. Keras kepala Naruto memang berada di level atas, pantas saja mereka berdua cocok. Naruto dan Sasuke punya sikap dominan yang sama; keras kepala.

Benar-benar lucu.

Naruto berenang lagi dalam serpihan teka-tekinya, dan sementara semua kalimat sudah hampir menggelegak keluar dari tenggorokan. Sesulit itu untuk menurunkan gengsi, yang akibatnya adalah sesak di dadanya sendiri.

Kenapa? Bukankah ini sudah dekat dengan titik terang? Naruto menunggu hal ini sejak lama; mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Juugo bisa menjelaskan, mungkin, meskipun pria itu tidak berjanji untuk bisa membantunya banyak. Satu petunjuk mungkin cukup.

Satu saja.

"Kenapa ..." Suara itu keluar sendirinya, Naruto melihat Juugo dalam spion. "Kenapa Sasuke terlihat ketakutan saat itu?"

Mata Juugo melirik ke atas kanan, menyortir beberapa informasi.

"Dia takut kau celaka," jawabnya.

"Hanya _itu_?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata 'hanya itu'? Kau tidak tersentuh?"

"Itu tidak lucu."

Juugo memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Yang tertangkap sensor penglihatan Naruto adalah mata mengantuk dengan kerut di sisi kelopaknya. Naruto membatin, pria ini butuh perawatan wajah sering ketika tidur terlalu larutnya menimbulkan efek 'wajah tua tak sesuai umur'.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Naruto, melenceng.

"28 tahun," kata Juugo dengan malu-malu. "Apa itu informasi penting untukmu?"

"Tidak," Naruto membuang muka. "Kenapa Sasuke takut aku celaka?"

Begitu Naruto melempar pertanyaan itu, yang mana sangat datar, Juugo menghadiahinya dengusan yang ekstrim.

"Pertanyaan konyol."

"Menurutku tidak."

Juugo tertawa remeh, mulai sedikit kecewa. "Aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu, tolong jawab jujur," jeda sebentar. Naruto tak menoleh. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada yang mengancammu untuk mencelakai kekasihmu?"

"Entahlah."

Cepat. Tanpa berpikir. Naruto diam-diam menekan kedua bibirnya dalam lipatan.

"Seseorang mengancam Sasuke," kata Juugo kemudian.

"Untuk mencelakaiku?" tanya Naruto, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata Juugo. Melihat keseriusan. "Kau bercanda? Siapa?"

Ada sengatan menjalar dari tengkuknya. Satu nama langsung melintas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenal Sai?"

Kalau tidak salah, Naruto melihat bagaimana air muka Juugo yang tegang sebelum akhirnya ekspresi pria itu berubah tenang.

Tidak tahu ini saat yang tepat atau tidak, Juugo menjawab, "Aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

Kelopak mata Naruto menyipit, namun ia tak berkata apa pun.

"Dia adalah mantan pacar Sasuke."

* * *

Pintu kaca minimarket 24 jam itu tertutup.

Di luar, Sasuke membuka kantung belanjaannya sebentar, memastikan semua yang diperlukannya sudah terbeli. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, langkah kembali menginisiasi jalan yang mulai sepi dari hiruk pikuk tersebut.

Malam ini tidak begitu dingin. Pula tidak hangat.

Lega di dadanya terasa menyenangkan. Semua kerangka perencanaan sekarang sudah mulai ia atur di dalam kepala; memberi penjelasan pada Naruto (mulai dari detil kecil hingga krusial), menghadapi kemarahan Naruto (ya, pria itu pasti akan murka dengan banyak alasan), mencari solusi bersama, menangkap pria keji itu (Sai), dan melanjutkan hidup _happily ever after_ bersama Naruto.

Terdengar mudah. Akan tetapi, meski sekelebat ada perasaan ragu, Sasuke tidak mau didominasi. Kali ini ia harus melawannya.

Dampaknya mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan, tapi bukankah selama ini ia sudah merasakannya? Rasa sakit itu?

Menunggu lagi bukan hal yang baik untuk pola kesabaran Naruto. Akan jauh lebih berbahaya jika kekasih _blonde_ -nya itu membongkar semua rahasia yang ia pendam dari mulut orang lain.

Ya, Itachi dan yang lain mungkin akan bantu menjawab, namun mereka punya batasan yang tidak boleh dilewati. Sasuke sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk hal itu, dan mereka sudah setuju.

Seharusnya semudah itu.

 _Prek._

—dan kakinya berhenti spontan. Sebuah benda jatuh di dekat pantofelnya, nyaris terinjak.

Cahaya memantul tajam dari benda itu. Mengilat. Mata Sasuke membelalak. Langkahnya mundur segera.

Sebuah pisau.

Dan, ya, tidak pernah ada fenomena alam; hujan pisau di negara manapun—termasuk Jepang. Apalagi hanya satu secara cuma-cuma. Dari mana datangnya benda tajam itu? Jatuh dari langit?

" _Gomen ne_..."

Jantung Sasuke berhenti—suara seseorang.

"Aku menjatuhkan pisauku _dengan_ sengaja," kata suara itu, Sasuke melihat sepasang kaki dekat pisau itu. "Apa kau terluka?"

"S-Sai."

Sasuke melihat ke depan. Iris hitam pekat yang bulat mengintimidasinya. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Meski masker menutup sebagian wajah, suara itu tak pernah Sasuke lupakan.

"Kau memang pintar."

Tepukan di kepala. Sasuke mundur cepat.

Alis mata pria itu, Sai, terangkat. "Oh? Apa kau tidak suka aku sentuh lagi?"

"Pergi."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Setitik peluh meluncur pelan dari dari Sasuke. Pisau itu diambil dengan gerakan cepat oleh Sai. Lalu ujungnya mengacung ke arahnya. Benda itu digerak-gerakkan oleh si tangan pucat dengan tempo pelan.

"Ingin merasakan benda ini lagi di perutmu?" Sai bertanya dengan nada ringan. "Pisau ini baru kuasah tadi pagi, omong-omong."

Sasuke hanya mundur. Ia mulai panik.

Langkah Sai yang menapak maju terdengar begitu keras di telinganya. Pun tatapan jenaka yang sebaliknya terlihat jauh mengintimidasi. Di bawah, otot tangannya tak mampu lagi menahan beban, kantung belanjaan untuk Naruto terjatuh. Isi berhamburan. Otaknya mengirim respon mundur, terus mundur.

Sai menghela napas lelah. "Jangan mundur terus, Sasuke. Nanti kau menabrak pohon."

"Diam," balas Sasuke memburu. Ia mengambil batu sekepal tangan yang dilihatnya. "Aku tidak takut padamu."

Kenyataannya memang begitu, ia terlalu masokis.

Sasuke tidak takut pada Sai—ia hanya anti. Kecenderungannya untuk mundur adalah karena faktor; tidak mau mendengar ancaman yang membuatnya goyah. Tekadnya bulat ketika ia mencanangkan keyakinan bahwa ia akan melawan.

Sai hanya kutu kecil penghisap darah. Sasuke bisa membunuhnya di antara kedua kuku.

Di sisi lain, Sai melihatnya dengan terkekeh. "Kau berani karena kau punya stok keberuntungan yang banyak."

Batu tanpa sadar dilempar Sasuke menuju kepala Sai. Kena. Dahi itu tergores dan berdarah. Detik berikutnya, Sai mengusap titik darah di dahinya dengan kedua jari. Ia menggosok dua jari itu dengan pelan, tanpa memunculkan rasa sakit di wajahnya.

"Hoo, lumayan," katanya. "Sekarang giliranku."

Tanpa pernah terprediksi, Sai berlari menerjangnya. Lehernya tercekik. Kemudian merasa melayang sesaat dengan kebit angin cepat. Bahunya terasa ngilu karena terhantam sesuatu. Angin berhenti.

Sasuke melihat mata Sai. Dekat.

Membaui sampah, Sasuke melirik waspada ke sekitar. Ia tersudut di gang kecil yang gelap. Namun dengan cepat matanya kembali berotasi pada pisau yang berada beberapa inci di matanya.

Jantung Sasuke berdentum kencang.

"Naruto juga beruntung. Ya, kan?"

Sasuke baru saja ingin membalas. Sepasang tangan keburu membekap mulutnya. Tangannya mendorong bahu pria itu, namun bergeming. Ia makin didesak.

"Kalau kau penasaran; ya. Aku yang merusak rem _scooter_ kekasihmu."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di sana sih? Kau ini makhluk gaib yang bisa memprediksi tanggal kematian kekasihmu, ya?"

"KAU!"

Sasuke berhasil menendang mundur perut Sai dengan satu kakinya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Ia jatuh berlutut dengan tangan menutup telinga. Dadanya terasa dihimpit. Napasnya tajam dan cepat.

Luncuran tawa dari mulut Sai adalah melodi kematian tak kasat mata baginya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku." Sai mengetuk bibirnya dengan pisau. "Yeah, aku akui, Naruto cukup menakutkan. Mungkin sebaiknya memang kulenyapkan saja dia. Dan, oh, aku akan mempercepat prosesnya setelah dia tahu _rahasia_ kita—sebelum dia mencincangku terlebih dahulu. Bukankah itu ide bagus."

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Sai bersedekap. "Apa?"

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu, brengsek!"

Dan Sasuke memberinya tinjuan kuat.

* * *

"Lama sekali Sasuke," keluh Juugo, melirik seberang. "Apa dia membeli banyak barang?"

Naruto melirik jam, merasakan dentum gelisah. Setengah jam waktu yang cukup lama untuk membeli hal kecil semacam; air minum. Apakah minimarket itu antre? Mustahil di pagi buta seperti ini.

Dalam cemasnya, pintu mobil diraih. "Aku akan—"

"Itu dia."

Serta merta mata Naruto melirik _zebra cross_ di mana Sasuke melintas. Wajah pria itu menunduk dan jalannya terburu-buru. Naruto tidak melihat kantung belanja atau benda yang dipegang di tangannya.

Ia merasa aneh.

Pintu terbuka kasar saat Sasuke hendak masuk. Naruto semakin yakin dengan spekulasinya ketika Sasuke masuk tidak di kursi belakang yang ditempati sebelumnya.

"Sasu—"

"Ada apa?" Juugo memotong, nadanya waspada. Penampilan Sasuke dipindai cepat, Juugo menemukan sobekan di lengannya. Hidungnya berdarah. Pula tangannya yang memar. "Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?"

Menggeleng gusar, Sasuke memegang _dashboard_ dengan genggaman erat.

Juugo inisiatif menyentuh lengan Sasuke, tapi dihempas. Ia melirik Naruto yang sama terkejutnya.

Naruto kian tak sabar, dan menyemburkan kebingungannya, "Ada apa, Sasuke? Katakan!"

Sasuke menegang. Enggan menoleh.

Ancaman Sai mengambang di kepala, seperti terus menerus mengulang di sana.

"Oi!" Naruto mencondongkan badan. Bahu Sasuke ditarik. Ia merasa terserang panik. "Katakan, Sasuke! Kau dicopet, atau ... atau apa?"

Tangan Naruto dihempas spontan. Ganti dengan pemandangan di mana Sasuke menumpu dahinya di tangan kanannya, sementara yang kiri meremat _dashboard_ makin gencar.

Napasnya memburu. Peluhnya banjir di dahi.

Reaksi yang sama seperti saat di mana pria itu diserang kepanikan. Juugo tersentak.

"Sasuke? Oi! Tenangkan dirimu!"

* * *

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya!" jerit Suigetsu. Tinjuannya melayang nyaris mengenai wajah Naruto. Semua itu dihalangi. Juugo sigap menahan badannya, menamengi si pria _blonde_.

"Dia sedang terluka."

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepala.

Juugo melanjutkan, "Dan jangan membuat keributan. Itachi-san mungkin sedang melakukan interogasi serius di dalam."

"Sasuke akan bisu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Dia bisa dipaksa."

"Dan membuat mentalnya kembali terguncang?" Suigetsu menatap menantang. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kau pasti berpikiran sama denganku, Juugo. Pasti pria brengsek ini penyebabnya."

Naruto menyipit bengis. Andaikata ia tidak lelah dan terluka. Bukan tangan Suigetsu saja yang akan patah, tapi otak pria itu akan Naruto buat terburai di lantai. Lebih dari itu, percakapan dua manusia ini sekelebat menarik perhatian Naruto.

Memang ia sudah mendapat informasi. Hanya segelintir yang bisa Juugo katakan padanya, bahwa; Sai adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke, pria itu tidak waras, dan ia mengancam Sasuke akan melukai dirinya dan bahkan dengan kata yang ekstrim seperti; _membunuh._

Naruto harusnya takut. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah kengerian saat Sasuke harus menghadapi hal itu seorang diri.

Faktor yang menyebabkan sikap aneh sang Uchiha sudah hampir tertebak. Apalagi informasi yang kurang?

Ia hampir mati terbunuh dua kali? Kalau yang terakhir memang ulah pria gila itu juga. Lagian, siapa yang tidak curiga dengan rem yang baik-baik saja ketika sore, mendadak rusak malam hari tanpa disengaja?

Dan, ya, Sakura.

Naruto melupakan nama itu. Apakah gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan hal ini? Juugo memang telah membeberkan rahasia Sasuke sedikit banyak, tapi ia tak menyebutkan tentang Sakura. Bohong atau tidaknya informasi itu, Naruto bahkan tak peduli. Yang penuh di dadanya hanya kemarahan.

Pula, rahasia yang selalu Sasuke tutup-tutupi darinya.

Sudah cukup. Sudah. Cukup.

Naruto butuh jawaban dari mulut Sasuke secara langsung.

"Mau ke mana kau?" teriak Suigetsu, tangan Juugo yang sempat lengah menahannya lagi. "Lepaskan aku, Juugo."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan!"

"Biarkan ini segera selesai."

"Ini tidak akan selesai dengan pria itu di sekitarnya."

"Kau salah, Sui. Kau salah."

Naruto melesat secepat kilat. Ia membiarkan Suigetsu ditangai oleh Juugo.

Setelahnya ia membanting pintu di mana kedua kakak beradik berada.

Ekspresi kaget dari dua pria di dalam membuat Naruto berkerut dahi. Tidak bermaksud berlaku kasar, hanya saja, marahnya sering kali membuat tenaganya keluar begitu saja. Ia melihat Sasuke; lutut tertekuk, wajah menoleh beku melihat irisnya. Sementara yang lebih tua berdiri spontan.

"Apa pun yang ingin kau tanyakan, jangan menekannya," kata Itachi

Naruto merasakan remang pada sentuhan di bahunya. Mata Itachi mengirim penuh intimidasi dan sinyal bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa pun jika Naruto menyakiti sang adik.

Liurnya terteguk pelan. Terasa kering tiba-tiba di bawah angin udara hangat. Bahkan udara di dalam cukup membuat siapa pun yang berada di sini merasa nyaman, seolah memang diatur sedemikian rupa.

Pintu berderit tertutup disertai gema kaki yang menjauh. Itachi menghilang, memberinya kesempatan emas untuk interogasi yang akan dicecarnya. Dan mungkin caranya harus diperhalus. Seberapa besar kemarahannya, ia sudah mendapat informasi bahwa; mental Sasuke tidak berada di level yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'baik'. Meskipun awam, Naruto tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

"Sasuke—"

"Pergi." Kepala itu terbenam di antara lengan. "Pergi."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Rasanya sikunya mulai berdenyut.

"Kau tidak ingin menepati janjimu?"

Dan, ya, pertanyaan bagus, Naruto.

Dalam isak tangis teredam, terdengar suara, "Aku adalah beban."

Hening.

Naruto sibuk memejam mata. Lalu membukanya lagi. Ia berkata, "Dan aku pria egois karena selama ini ingin selalu menyangkal kecamuk di dada. Kau dan aku, kita sama-sama buruk. Kita harus membuat klub bajingan setelah ini."

Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri kian erat.

"Memang tidak dari _kau_ , tapi aku tahu setengah kebenaran yang kau simpan."

"Kalau begitu, menjauhlah dariku," kata Sasuke, betah membenam kepala.

"Aku egois, tapi bukan banci yang minta dilindungi olehmu." Naruto berujar datar. "Apa kau sedang menganggapku remeh?"

Jeda yang begitu lama, sehingga Naruto menjadi tertarik memperhatikan lengan Sasuke yang terbebat perban. Ah, ya, pria itu terluka—asal usul luka itu belum terpecahkan.

"Aku sekuat baja, Sasuke. Aku tangguh."

Tak ada jawaban.

Ranjang yang ditempati Sasuke berderit saat menambah beban Naruto. Sasuke tersentak, mundur. Tangan Naruto sigap menarik lengannya dan wajah si Uchiha tampak meringis. Naruto bisa memberi penilaian sedikit mengenai wajah itu; seperti pakaian setengah kering yang ditimpa air hujan. Lembab dan kusut.

Naruto meraih wajah itu, tapi empunya menghindar. Naruto melakukannya berkali-kali setelahnya, dan terakhir, Sasuke tidak menolak. Matanya terpejam, haus disentuh.

Nadi yang menonjol di balik punggung tangan memang tidak berbohong.

Naruto kuat. Tangguh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka mata, menatap iris biru yang memiliki sorot serius. Tak berkedip. Lama sekali. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Akan tetapi, kemudian ia menggeleng, membuat tangan itu lepas dari pipinya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," kata Sasuke, merasakan duri tajam di kerongkongannya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau percaya atau tidak. Itu bukan tujuanku untuk mengatakannya."

Diam lagi.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Jangan pula kau menganggap aku mengatakan hal ini karena rasa kasihan. Kalau itu terjadi, berarti kau benar-benar meremehkanku. Aku memang punya prinsip yang tidak tetap." Tangan terangkat, kali ini elusan di kepala Sasuke. Turun ke dagu untuk mengangkat bagian lancip dari postur wajah itu sedikit ke atas. "Berapa lama kau mengenalku? Jawab!"

Jujur, Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Lima tahun."

Ya, lima tahun, dan mereka berpacaran selama dua tahun.

Waktu yang tak cukup singkat untuk menyelami kepribadian Naruto yang sebagian penuh _memukau._ Naruto memang tidak sebaik malaikat, namun pria itu tidak pernah menyerahkan kebaikannya secara setengah. Ia memantau, seperti elang di pucuk batang yang mengawasi mangsa di kejauhan.

Naruto punya banyak teman yang mendukungnya meski di hadapan umum mereka terlihat saling debat dan mengejek.

Naruto tidak punya keahlian berpura-pura, namun tidak pula bisa ditebak. Pria itu punya sikap berubah-ubah seperti bunglon.

"Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, Sasuke. Aku tidak mencintaimu, _dulu._ " Naruto menjeda, menemukan tak ada keterkejutan di mata Sasuke. "Dan kau tahu itu. Mungkin sekarang ini lain ..."

Sasuke menegang saat sejumput rambut yang menjuntai di tengkuknya ditarik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Sasuke bergetar mendengar kalimat itu lagi. Ia memutus kontak.

"Dan pria yang sedang tergila-gila padamu ini, ingin merasakan kejujuran yang sama."

Sasuke tergugu. "Apa?"

"Katakan, apa jawabanmu."

"Jawaban ..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, sekarang, detik ini dan seterusnya." Naruto gencar menatapnya dengan serius. Tidak ada raut bercanda. "Apa sudah terlambat untukku mengatakan itu?"

Sasuke menegak kaku. Kedua tangan melingkari leher hangat pria di depannya dengan erat. Impuls. Sasuke bahkan lupa bahwa Naruto cedera. Ia hanya merasakan balasan yang erat di punggungnya. Menekankan otot bisep kekar dan jarinya yang besar. Mengelus, agak kaku.

Dunia tidak lupa berputar, meski bagi Sasuke, semuanya seolah berhenti. Pelukannya mengerat. Ia menahan napas sampai dadanya sesak. Wangi Naruto tercium aroma yang lembut bercampur dengan keringatnya. Ia selalu suka bau itu.

Bau yang membuat Naruto terlihat maskulin daripada pria metropolitan yang terhindar dari kulit yang lengket.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" suara Naruto menggeletik saraf sensitif telinganya.

Sasuke melepas pelukan. Menatap lututnya yang tertekuk. Akan tetapi, kemudian mendongak penuh percaya diri. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang licin dan berkeringat dingin. Dulu sekali, ia adalah remaja rebel yang hobi nonton gulat panas di situs video ternama. Sialnya hasrat untuk mempraktikkan hal yang sudah dilihatnya itu muncul.

Sasuke memang menggoda, setiap pergerakannya, kenapa Naruto tak pernah menyadari hal itu?

Otak mesumnya bahkan membayangkan dirinya meremas pinggul Sasuke. Meraup bibir segaris tipisnya. Pula hisapan beberapa bagian leher yang terekspos putih di sana.

Tch! Otak Naruto tersengat. Ia menonton video normal, bagaimana jika gulat panas sesama lelaki?

"Naruto?"

"Tunggu! Aku sedang berpikir."

Sasuke menunggu.

"Aku bingung," tukas Naruto, tetiba.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Kenapa—" Naruto meringis tiba-tiba. Sadar bahwa yang berdenyut sejak tadi parah hingga rasanya seperti tulang bergeser. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa, sikunya cedera, dan ia melakukan hal ekstrim yang dilarang keras oleh dokter.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ..." Naruto menjeda, bingung dan nyeri, "tanganku sakit, ya?"

Sasuke terkesiap. "Obatmu! Aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar."

Tak sempat menahan, sosok Sasuke hilang di balik pintu yang berdebam.

Ringisan di bibir Naruto mengikis. Interogasinya belum terlaksana. Rencana membobol informasi krusial dari Sasuke mungkin akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Dan Juugo juga mewanti dirinya bahwa; ia tak boleh menyebut nama bajingan itu ketika berada di dekat Sasuke.

Terima kasih kembali kepada si pria rambut nyentrik. Ia juga tak lupa kalimat si oranye saat itu;

 _"_ _Jangan lengah. Sai, dia adalah pria yang berbahaya."_

Naruto menelengkan kepala.

Siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Kenapa Juugo tidak memberi detil menyeluruh? Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara Sasuke dan Sai, hingga pria itu ada, dan beniat membunuhnya?

 **Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exterminate Time © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; Narusasu  
**

 **OOC syangadt. Typos, Drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bermimpi.

Dalam mimpinya, ia kembali berada dalam sekap ruang yang sempit. Suasananya gelap dan tak ada udara sama sekali. Sesekali menghirup napas, hanya debu yang terhisap. Disentuhnya dada yang masih terbalut piyama, sesaknya masih terasa meskipun mimpi sudah lewat. Lagipula ia tidak berada di tempat sempit itu, ia di rumahnya, dapurnya.

Mimpi buruk itu.

Sasuke memang tak lepas daripadanya, setiap malam bermimpi tentang kejadian tragis yang terus menerus diulang tanpa jeda. Kejadian yang terburuk itu, mau berapa lama lagi menghantuinya? Ia juga lelah. Ia butuh rehat dari rasa takut.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke refleks menoleh, menemukan Itachi di belakangnya.

"Aku akan pergi tigapuluh menit lagi. Bisakah kau buatkan kopi untukku juga?"

Hanya mimpi. Benar. Walau sesaknya masih ada, bagaimanapun itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang mencerminkan masa lalu.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi melihat Sasuke terdiam. "Dengan dua sendok teh gula," lanjutnya.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke, mengambil satu cangkir lagi untuk sang kakak.

"Menemui seorang gadis."

Hal yang sangat langka itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Itachi memang sudah hampir kepala tiga. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah tahu bahwa kakaknya sudah menggandeng seorang gadis. Apalagi memperkenalkan gadis itu padanya.

"Jadi, sudah saatnya, ya?"

Itachi menoleh, tangannya masih mengait dasi di kerah. "Hm?"

Bunyi adukan sendok di cangkir beradu. Dua sendok teh gula sesuai pesanan Itachi sudah tercampur.

"Sudah saatnya kau membawa gadismu untuk menemuiku."

Itachi justru tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar menggendong keponakan?" Itachi berkelakar. Lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sayang sekali, yang kutemui sekarang bukan calon iparmu, Otouto."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Entah kenapa saat itu wajah Itachi tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Ia terlihat menghela napas sesekali. Sasuke bungkam.

Siapa?

"Ini kopimu."

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

Meskipun Itachi berkata begitu, nyatanya Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa pun. Dua hari yang lalu seharusnya Itachi sudah kembali ke Konoha karena pria itu merasa harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda di sana. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia berkata bahwa ada hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya di Tokyo.

Sasuke merasa gelisah. Sesuatu? Apa? Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang menunda kepulangan sang kakak adalah tentang masalah yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu?"

"Ke mana?"

"Sasuke."

"Jawablah."

Kali ini, Itachi segan meneguk kopinya. Ia meletakkan cangkir di meja keramik.

"Kopinya kurang hitam," katanya, meraih toples kopi bubuk. "Aromanya tidak seperti kopi."

"Itachi."

Tangan Itachi meraih rambut Sasuke, lalu menggusaknya. "Aku akan memberitahumu. Sarapanlah bersama, ajak Naruto juga."

Sang kakak meninggalkan Sasuke ke ruangan lain dengan membawa kopinya. Serta merta Sasuke menyibukkan tangannya dengan dua cangkir di meja. Naruto belum bangun pagi ini. Tentu saja, pria itu bukan morning person.

Sudah sejak kemarin Naruto kembali bekerja di kantor surat kabar meskipun Sasuke masih melarangnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah beberapa kali meminta Naruto untuk berhenti, tapi pria itu sangat keras kepala. Selama masih ada Sai di kantor itu, Sasuke masih belum merasa tenang.

Sampai saat ini Sai belum melakukan apa-apa. Namun ancamannya tempo lalu, tidak mungkin main-main.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke saat ia membuka pintu kamar. Kekasihnya tengah terduduk di tengah ranjang dengan selimut sebatas perut. Sasuke meletakkan susu hangat dan kopinya ke nakas. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto mendongak padanya. Pandangan mata biru itu tak lepas bahkan ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lagi. Yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya kosong. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau masih mengantuk, kau bisa tidur lagi. Sekarang masih jam tujuh."

Pria blonde itu masih diam. Keningnya berkerut-kerut seolah tengah memikirkan hal berat.

"Apakah lukamu sakit lagi?" Nada Sasuke agak rendah dari sebelumnya. "Sudah kuduga kau seharusnya kau tidak bekerja dulu."

Kali ini, Naruto sedikit bereaksi dengan memutar bola matanya. Ia memajukan sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Ocehanmu yang membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Hm?"

Selimut ditarik terbuka oleh Naruto. Kakinya dijejakkan ke lantai dingin. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah sumringah sambil meraih kopi. Sasuke makin mengernyit.

"Dobe, itu kopiku."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Uh, pahit seperti biasa."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau harus meminumnya sambil menatapku, mungkin rasanya bisa berubah manis."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mencerna ucapan itu. Dan detik berikutnya ia tertawa keras.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berkata sepercaya diri itu?" Ia tertawa sambil menekuk badannya ke depan. "Astaga. Menggelikan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

Sasuke menghela napas.

Naruto meliriknya disela-sela tawanya. "Hei? Kau marah?" Ia merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Kau agak sensitif belakangan ini."

"Aku tidak marah."

Naruto angkat bahu, tangan satunya kembali menjulur mengambil cangkir kopi. Diteguknya banyak-banyak.

Setelah itu cangkir ditaruh lagi.

Sasuke mendapat lirikan ambigu dari pria itu. Wow. Mata Naruto memang membius kapan saja birunya menatap. Sebelum sempat bertanya maksud lirikan itu, kepala Sasuke ditarik ke depan. Dan ia merasakan bibir Naruto membungkam lagi. Kali ini ada rasa lain di bibirnya ... yaitu kopi.

"Ngh."

"Telan."

Saat pagutan terlepas, barulah wajah Sasuke memerah seperti tomat. Teguk cairan yang ditelannya melewati kerongkongan. Ia mendelik sebal. Sering melakukan ciuman pagi bersama Naruto masih saja membuatnya kepalanya panas.

"Kau benar," kata Naruto, "rasanya jadi jauuuh lebih manis."

Kali Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Turunlah. Kita akan sarapan bersama."

Naruto mengendur lesu. "Heee, malas."

"Ada yang ingin dikatakan Itachi kepada kita."

"Apa Suigetsu sudah pergi?"

Hal itu masih menjadi alasan kepada Naruto enggan sarapan pagi di rumah Juugo.

Sasuke lantas menjawab dengan gelengan. Naruto langsung menggelung tubuh sambil memeluk bantal. "Bilang pada kakakmu, aku masih tidur."

"Baiklah."

Jawaban itu meluncur cepat tanpa keraguan. Naruto tak senang sama sekali. Ini lebih seperti yang ia duga bahwa Sasuke akan menuruti semua perkataannya. Tapi itu membuatnya jadi tidak menarik. Sasuke masih sama seperti kemarin, kaku. Maka harus Naruto yang mengubah cara bersikapnya.

"Aku mau cuci muka dan gosok gigi," katanya lesu, mengangkat kaki ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka. "Tunggu aku sepuluh menit."

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Tch! Selera makanku langsung buruk ketika mencium bau bakteri seorang preman di sini."

Naruto spontan melirik pada siapa yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

Suigetsu.

Bukannya tidak bisa melawan atau terpaksa mengalah, namun Naruto enggan membuang habis suara untuk sepupu Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak tahu malu itu.

Bayangkan saja, ini bukan lagi menyoal tentang bau siapa yang harus terhirup, tetapi tentang siapa yang harus angkat kaki karena keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan.

Oh. Naruto mengakuinya. Ia tidak butuh mendengar ocehan dari bibir imajiner tebal yang bisanya berkata buruk saja.

Awalnya Naruto mengakui bahwa ia numpang di sini. Sekarang ia punya alasan kuat lain kenapa ia harus tetap menetap di sini.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Itachi berbasa-basi.

Suigetsu sekali lagi mendenguskan napasnya sambil menyipit ke arah Naruto. Tidak menjawab. Hanya kursi yang berderit kasar karena terdorong ke belakang dan juga entak kaki menjauh.

"Aku heran kau masih bisa tahan di- _bully_ olehnya, Naruto?"

Naruto berdecih menjawab, "Kedengarannya memang serius dan menyebalkan, tapi melihatnya kesal justru membuatku senang."

Itachi, terus terang, kaget mendengar penuturan itu. Kalau begini Naruto terlihat seperti pria antagonis yang suka memancing emosi lawan.

"Tak heran," katanya. "Baik, dengarkan ini. Pagi ini aku akan menemui seorang gadis yang akan menjadi saksi untuk gugatan kedua yang aku ajukan ke kantor polisi. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melanjutkan laporan dengan membawanya serta."

Naruto menatapnya.

"Naruto, jam berapa kau berangkat kerja?" tanya Itachi.

"Jam empat."

"Sebelum itu apa kau keberatan untuk bertemu dengan gadis ini bersama dengan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menginginkan perpanjangan kasus lagi. Meski tahu betul siapa dalang kasus dari kejadian-kejadian buruk yang dialaminya belakangan ini, Sasuke hanya ingin akhir. "Aku tidak ikut." Suaranya lirih.

"Tapi Sasuke," kata Itachi, "tentu saja kau harus ikut. Keteranganmu sangat dibutuhkan polisi. Kau pasti tidak mau hidup dalam ketakutan lagi. Kecuali kau mau Naruto terus terlibat dalam masalah ini."

Sasuke benci harus diingatkan soal itu.

Tekanan udara pagi itu terasa mendesak masuk ke kepalanya, sementara tangannya mendingin. Sasuke mencengkeram pinggiran meja makan dengan erat lagi. Pandangannya melirik pada Naruto, dan pria itu tengah menatapnya juga.

"Tidak masalah," potong Naruto, menyelipkan jemarinya ke tangan Sasuke. "Aku bisa menggantikan kesaksian Sasuke juga."

Sasuke berdecak tanpa sadar. "Aku belum menceritakan apa pun padamu."

Ah, ya, tapi Naruto tahu secara garis besar.

"Ceritakan padaku nanti."

Juugo yang sejak tadi diam, menyela, "Kurasa Itachi benar, lebih baik kau ikut ke menemui gadis itu, Sasuke."

Naruto menatap Juugo, kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biarkan saja kali ini aku membantu, jangan merasa terbebani oleh apa pun."

"Aku merasa lelah."

"Aku ingin menceritakan ini padamu, sebenarnya aku dan pria itu memang sudah berselisih ketika dia masuk menjadi pegawai baru di kantor. Kalaupun dia ingin mencelakaiku, itu semata-mata karena dia ingin balas dendam karena perlakuanku padanya." Naruto mengusap jari Sasuke. "Ini bukan gara-gara kau. Percayalah padaku, Sasuke."

Pikiran Sasuke berpacu, saling terkait. Tapi akhirnya mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa tahu kalau Sasuke merasa terbebani karena masalah Sai.

Juugo pasti sudah bercerita padanya sedikit banyak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu kalau begitu," kata Itachi.

"Jam berapa?"

"Hm?"

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Itachi. "Jam berapa kami harus menemuinya?"

"Jam dua," jawab Itachi.

Kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

Sementara di sisi lain ada hal yang membuat Naruto penasaran mengenai saksi yang disebutkan Itachi. Kalau tebakannya benar maka saksi itu adalah Sakura. Gadis itu pernah disebut Sasuke ingin meracuninya di restoran tempo lalu.

"Saksi itu ... apakah Sakura?"

"Ya," kata Itachi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Juugo setelah meneguk air terakhirnya.

"Teman kantorku," kata Naruto, saat mengatakan ini ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Dulu dia juga merupakan teman satu universitas denganku dan Sasuke."

"Aku berniat mencari tahu tentang gadis itu setelah pengakuan Naruto waktu itu. Dan baru hari ini aku membuat janji temu dengannya."

Sasuke meliriknya. "Itukah yang membuatmu menunda kepulangan ke Konoha?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengambang di udara begitu saja.

Itachi mengambil serbet dan mengusap mulutnya dengan pelan. Tanpa menjawab, ia memundurkan kursi, berdiri tegak. "Sampai bertemu siang nanti," katanya, membiarkan tapak kakinya mengetuk lantai menjauh dari ruang makan.

"Aku juga akan berangkat sekarang," kata Juugo. "Sasuke, tolong kunci pintu saat kau pergi nanti."

Sunyi senyap.

Juugo juga pergi. Ruangan hanya bersisa Naruto dan Sasuke saja. Keduanya diam seumpama patung.

"Habiskan makananmu," tegur Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Jangan memikirkan apa pun."

"Aku belum menceritakan padamu tentang Sai."

Naruto membasahi bibir sebentar. "Kau bisa menceritakannya saat kau siap."

"Sai adalah mantan pacarku."

Kali ini gerakan Naruto benar-benar berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan saat itu tangan Sasuke sudah siap menangkup pipinya dan menyesap bibirnya lamat-lamat. Tentu saja, Naruto kaget, namun ia jadi menguasai diri dan segera mengambil alih ciuman itu. Hingga pagutan mereka lepas sehabis kehilangan napas.

Fakta yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke sudah ia ketahui melalui mulut Juugo dua hari yang lalu, ia tak terlalu terkejut lagi. Naruto ingat pesan Juugo untuk tak terlalu sering membahas pria itu ketika bersama Sasuke.

Dan ia mencoba melakukan itu sebaik mungkin.

"Setelah makan bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" Naruto bertanya antusias. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang menggosok punggungku."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, _well_ , sepertinya selain mandi kita bisa juga bermain sabun, kan?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk mencernanya. Lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah."

Mukanya tersipu.

* * *

"Aku ingin bir."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya di kulkas."

"Oh," kata Naruto, sedikit terkejut. Langkah kakinya tak segan menuju ke dapur. Lalu kembali lagi dengan dua kaleng bir. Satu untuk Sasuke.

Pengait kaleng dibuka. Mereka mendentingkan kaleng.

"Tapi aku tidak minum," aku Sasuke, memerhatikan jakun Naruto naik turun menenggak alkohol.

"Hanya satu tak akan membuatmu mabuk."

"Toleransiku terhadap alkohol sangat rendah, _Dobe_."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau pernah meminumnya?"

Wajah Sasuke tetiba seperti gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan itu. Ia menaruh kaleng bir di meja nakas. Tak menatap Naruto.

"Hei?" Naruto meraih bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa? Mau bercerita?"

Sasuke menggeleng, matanya hanya terpusat di lantai.

"Sudah saatnya kau bercerita tentang Sai, bukan? Aku tak keberatan jika kau tidak bercerita sekarang, tapi hatimu tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Memang benar. Apa yang hatinya butuhkan adalah rasa lega.

"Tapi aku merasa kau tak akan senang nendengarnya."

"Itu mungkin saja."

Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh. "Sai, dia adalah pacar pertamaku." Sasuke memulai. "Kami berpacaran selama kurang lebih sebulan saat sekolah. Awalnya menyenangkan bisa menemukan laki-laki yang sepemikiran denganku dalam hal perasaan. Dia berkata bahwa wanita tidak lagi menarik di matanya. Kami melakukan hubungan itu atas dasar saling suka. Kami berpacaran dengan cara yang sama seperti yang anak-anak normal lain lakukan."

 _Benar._ Naruto tak senang mendengarnya.

"Semua perlakuan Sai tampak normal di minggu-minggu kami berhubungan. Aku juga mulai berani memberinya rasa sayang tulus. Hubungan kami berjalan melalui jalan sembunyi-sembunyi, tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Dan kandas begitu saja ketika aku tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah kebenaran." Sasuke menghela napas. "Sai pembohong. Sai membohongiku. Sejak dimulai dengan terbongkarnya judi taruhan dengan teman-temannya, dia mulai kasar. Aku tidak bisa melawan. Aku diancam. Tidak ada lagi kalimat lembut dan pegangan mesra.

Suatu ketika sepulang sekolah teman-temannya memaksa Sai menciumku, kami melakukannya. Kalau aku bersikeras menolak, Sai akan menghajar. Aku melakukan ciuman paksaan itu berulang kali. Teman-temannya mengambil gambar kami, menjadikannya foto itu sebagai bahan _bully_ -an oleh mereka.

Memang ada yang tak wajar, dan aku mulai ketakutan tapi aku terus berusaha menemui Sai meskipun dia tidak lagi mau menemuiku. Dia membenciku. Hari itu tepat ketika foto kami tersebar ke satu sekolah, Sai marah besar. Dia mulai diejek dan di _bully_ oleh teman-teman yang dulu pernah bersamanya, bahkan seisi sekolah melakukan hal yang sama. Kami di- _bully._ Pada akhirnya, dia datang padaku dengan berteriak-teriak sepulang sekolah pada hari Sabtu. Aku diseret.

Teman-teman Sai yang mengambil foto kami juga ikut menyeretku. Mereka terus menerus mengompori Sai bahwa ...," Sasuke menjeda sebentar, ia tersedak air matanya sendiri, "akulah penyebab semua ini."

Naruto tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan.

"Sai makin murka. Aku dibawa ke gudang sekolah yang sudah lama tak terpakai. A-Aku diikat. Mereka memberiku alkohol sampai aku merasa sangat pusing."

Sasuke menunduk sesenggukan. Rasanya tetap menyesakkan jika mengingat itu.

"Belum puas sampai di situ, mereka juga memukuliku. Aku merasa hatiku terluka sangat parah. Dan ..., tiba-tiba saja mereka m-mengurungku di ... di—"

Kalimat itu tak berlanjut, Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan goyah sambil memegangi dadanya. Seperti tercekik. Napasnya mulai putus-putus menjadi tidak teratur.

Ia menggeleng. Sekelebat ingatan menghantam kepala. Dalam ingatan di kegelapan itu tubuh ringkihnya meronta, tercekik, sesak dan takut.

Tapi, tidak ada yang datang menolong.

Terkesiap, Naruto langsung berdiri, merangkul bahu Sasuke. Pria berhambut hitam itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Berjongkok. Tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Naruto memeluknya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia menjatuhkan bebannya pada Naruto dan membalas pelukannya erat-erat.

Ia menangis kencang saat itu.

* * *

Naruto melihat Sasuke memasukkan botol obat ke kantung celananya. Ia tidak tahu itu obat apa, tapi ia juga tidak berniat bertanya. Pemandangan beberapa saat lalu sudah cukup membuat Naruto terenyuh. Sebegitu besar beban yang dipikul Sasuke selama ini, dan Naruto tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Naruto juga pernah menjadi yang terjahat, Sasuke pantas jika ingin menyebutnya begitu. Naruto pernah menghakimi Sasuke atas apa yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Biar aku yang membawa mobil," kata Naruto, melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul satu. Butuh hampir satu jam untuk mengemudi dari kawasan rumah Juugo sampai tempat Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tanganmu masih belum pulih."

Naruto agak terganggu mendengar suara Sasuke yang parau. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya duduk di tepi ranjangnya lagi. "Duduklah sebentar," pintanya.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Naruto, apa aku menjijikkan?"

Saat itu Sasuke bertanya dengan mata kosong _._ Naruto mengedip lambat. "Tidak."

"Kau pasti pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Ya," jawab Naruto jujur. "Tapi apakah hal itu perlu dibahas lagi?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun setelah mengetahui bahwa dulu aku pernah beranggapan seperti itu." Tangan Naruto membawa jemari Sasuke ke pipinya. "Aku adalah bajingan yang sudah menyadari perasaan sejak lama, tapi cukup bodoh karena terus menyangkalnya."

Sasuke merasa Naruto tengah tersinggung. "Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkanmu. Tapi—"

"Aku tahu."

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Terlalu banyak kata maaf hari ini. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja."

Menurut, kunci di nakas langsung diraih Sasuke.

"Kau yakin untuk menyetir hari ini? Ya, tapi ngomong-ngomong tanganku memang masih sedikit sakit," timpal Naruto, menggoyangkan sikunya ke atas-bawah.

"Akan kuambilkan—"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Mengumpat, ia menarik lengan Sasuke. "Kita pergi sekarang. Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam."

Anehnya Sasuke menuruti.

"Lalu buang melalui bokong," lanjutnya. Sasuke mendelik masih sambil menahan napas. "Bercanda. Ayolah, cepat, nanti kita terlambat." Kaki Naruto telah mendahului Sasuke menuju ke pintu luar. Ia berbalik sebentar hanya untuk berkata, "Jangan lupa buang napasmu."

Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Mereka akhirnya menemui Itachi dengan tidak adanya beban lagi. Ada mungkin, sedikit. Tapi itu bukan kendala besar. Mereka tiba di tempat yang dikatakan Itachi satu jam kemudian. Mereka memang tidak menemui polisi untuk kelanjutan interogasi, melainkan melipir ke tempat makan di dekat sana untuk membahas satu dua hal.

Itachi sudah berada di sana begitu mereka tiba. Naruto langsung menyongsong menarik satu bangku untuk Sasuke ketika Itachi melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. Saat itu Naruto tak benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan seorang gadis yang juga ada di meja bundar itu.

Hanya ada empat kursi. Naruto menggiring Sasuke untuk duduk di dekat Itachi, sementara ia berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke dan bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura," tegur Naruto, ramah, namun gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Kami baru saja makan siang."

Bekas piring mereka memang masih tercecer di meja, kemudian Itachi memanggil pelayan untuk membereskannya dan memesan beberapa minuman.

Sasuke betah membisu di tempat saat itu.

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Itachi, dan Naruto menjawab; ya, dengan cepat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita akan langsung membahas perkembangan bukti. Haruno- _san_ , keberatan untuk menceritakan semuanya sekarang?"

Gadis yang menjadi satu-satunya makhluk tercantik di sana, tersentak.

Ia menatap Naruto agak takut. Napasnya dihela. "Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Naruto."

"Aku senang karena kau memilih untuk jadi saksi. Dan aku datang hanya untuk mendengar kesaksian itu."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya. Naruto, aku telah bersekongkol dengan Sai untuk mengerjaimu sejak Sai datang sebagai pegawai baru di kantor."

Suaranya terdengar agak parau seolah ada yang ditahan di bagian kerongkongannya.

"Mengerjaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Sai berkata padaku bahwa kalian berdua adalah teman dekat. Dia berniat memberimu kejutan. Sampai-sampai aku diminta untuk mengambil kunci rumahmu secara diam-diam."

Ais Naruto berkerut. Ia ingat pernah kehilangan kuncinya waktu itu.

"Sakura, Sai bukan temanku. Kami tidak saling mengenal."

"Maaf," kata Sakura, merasa bersalah lagi. "Seharusnya aku mengonfirmasi hal itu padamu terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku malah memberikan kuncimu pada Sai tanpa curiga sama sekali. Maafkan aku."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung meremat sebelah tangannya sendiri.

Seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

Naruto yang kehilangan kunci saat itu adalah awal mula kenapa Sai bisa masuk menerobos rumahnya.

 _Oh, astaga._

"Sai juga pernah menyuruhku untuk meracunimu," kata Sakura, kemudian ia meralat cepat-cepat, "tapi aku tidak tahu kalau botol yang diberikan olehnya berisi racun. Dia berkata bahwa itu hanya obat tidur untuk mempermudah rencananya memberimu kejutan."

 _Kejutan?_ Naruto berdecih.

Kejutannya memang berhasil.

Itachi yang telah mendengar cerita Sakura terlebih dahulu, menyela, "Aku ingin menambahkan sedikit. Jadi, Haruno- _san_ , setelah kau memberikan kunci rumah Naruto pada Sai, dia langsung menyerang Sasuke pada sore harinya."

Air muka Sakura tampak terkejut. Itachi belum menceritakan ini tadi.

"Kau ingat itu jam berapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab, matanya hanya menggeletar gelisah.

Itachi mendesah. "Menurut perkiraan Juugo penyerangan itu terjadi pada jam enam."

"Apakah hari itu sama dengan saat Sai izin absen karena sakit?" gumam Naruto. Ia mulai diserang kemarahan. "Si keparat itu!"

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham pada Sasuke," lirih Sakura. "Sasuke benar soal 'bersekongkol', meskipun aku tidak tahu tentang rencana Sai, tapi aku tetap saja terlibat."

Meja digebrak oleh Naruto. "Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?! Hah? Kau berpura-pura polos di depanku, Sakura, kenapa?!" Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada-"

Kalimat terputus karena tangannya digenggam. Ia menoleh. Sasuke.

Pria itu masih saja membuat ekspresi yang makin membuat Naruto murka pada Sai.

"Pernah sekali Sasuke menghubungi ponselmu," lanjut Sakura, kali ini sedikit membuat Sasuke bereaksi meliriknya. "Dia menitip pesan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak menyampaikannya."

"Ha?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Saat itu aku mengajakmu ke bar sepulang kerja agar kau tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"KAU!" Bunyi decit kursi memekak saat Naruto spontan berdiri. Ia hampir tak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah bersiap memukul Sakura kalau saja Sasuke tak menahan. "Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?!"

"Karena aku cemburu pada Sasuke! Meskipun berusaha menyangkal, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku mencintaimu." Sakura tetap menangis, sementara ia menunduk. "Aku memang bodoh, maafkan aku."

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi ke kursi.

Sekarang yang merasa bersalah adalah dirinya sendiri. Malam penuh gemerlap di bar di mana ia habiskan untuk membikin tubuh mabuk, ada orang lain yang menunggu kepulangannya di rumah.

Bukankah hari itu adalah saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Apa masih ada yang lain?"

Naruto tidak menatapnya saat bertanya itu, namun atmosfer di sekitar pria itu membuatnya terintimidasi.

"Ada banyak hal." Kalimat meluncur lirih. "Aku pernah menciummu di taman kantor waktu itu."

 _Jangan bilang ..._

"Itu juga rencana Sai," lanjutnya. "Sai mengambil foto kita saat itu dan mengirimnya pada Sasuke."

Jemari Naruto mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Sakura tak berani menatap Naruto dan ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Naruto, apa kau ingat ketika Sai dibawa ke kantor polisi? Sehari sebelumnya, pria itu berkata bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke. Aku panik. Aku langsung menyuruhmu menghubungi Sasuke tepat saat Sai digiring oleh polisi. Aku memang hanya menduga-duga, akan tetapi kalau Sai saja berani berniat untuk meracunimu sudah dipastikan dia bisa mencelakai Sasuke juga."

 _Sial!_

"Seharusnya jika kau mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas pada saat itu, kesalahpahaman antara aku dan Sasuke tidak akan berlanjut!"

"Dan," Itachi menyela lagi, "dia memang berhasil mencelakai Sasuke."

Naruto beku. _Jelas sudah_.

Naruto membalikkan badan, tangan Sasuke didekap. Tangan itu begitu dingin. "Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu kau ..."

Kalimat tak selesai, Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"A-Apa yang dilakukan Sai pada Sasuke?" Kali ini gadis _pink_ iu mendongak.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Keterangan itu akan dijawab di kantor polisi."

Meja berdecit, Sasuke berdiri tetiba. Pria itu berjalan keluar tanpa persetujuan yang lain.

Naruto ikut berdiri. Hampir ingin menyusul, lalu terdengar suara Itachi, "Kesaksian selanjutnya akan dibahas di kantor polisi," katanya. "Haruno- _san_ , besok keterangan lanjutan masih dibutuhkan oleh penyidik. Kuharap besok kau tidak terlambat."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura, Naruto segera melesat ke luar. Ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri sambil bertopang pada tiang lobi restoran. Pria itu sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sebutir obat dari botol kecil yang ia pegang.

"Obat apa ini?" Naruto menyambar botol itu.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan suara napasnya yang tercekik. Pandangan matanya seperti kacau sejenak. Dada terus menerus diremat. Udara seakan hilang lagi. Selalu seperti ini.

"Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke berkata dengan nada tersendat kalau ia membutuhkan obatnya. Naruto kebingungan, tapi ia terlalu curiga dengan eksistensi obat itu.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke. Lihat." Naruto melihat mata hitam itu menatapnya, namun tak fokus. Pria itu terus-terusan sesak napas. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Lalu mengerang. Napasnya masih cepat.

Satu pelayan wanita yang membawa nampan dipanggilnya. "Tolong, aku membutuhkan air mineral," pintanya.

Pelayan itu melesat cepat dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan segelas air.

"Apakah perlu kupanggilkan ambulans?" tanya pelayan itu agak cemas.

Naruto menggeleng sembari memberi Sasuke minum. Kali ini bersama botol obatnya. "Tolong panggil pria yang di sana itu kemari."

Yang ditunjuk Naruto dari kaca lobi adalah Itachi yang duduk tepat dekat pintu masuk. Pelayan itu menurut. Beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah mereka berdua, bahkan ada yang mendekat. Tak lama kemudian Itachi keluar, namun keadaan Sasuke sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi berjongkok dekat Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia sesak napas."

Itachi melirik obat di tangan Sasuke dengan agak kesal. Padahal Sasuke dilarang mengonsumsi obat penenang dosis tinggi itu lagi.

"Naruto, kau bisa menyetir?"

"T-Tidak, jangan." Sasuke memotong. Tidak jelas.

"Aku bisa."

Itachi menatap Naruto sebentar. "Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Haruno- _san_."

"Ya," jawab Naruto sembari membawa Sasuke yang setengah sadar di bahunya. Ia membisiki Sasuke, "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Walau dengan mata terpejam, Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto pamit undur, melesat ke _basement_.

Kesempatan itu dipakai Itachi untuk segera masuk mendatangi Sakura. Anehnya, gadis itu tidak ada di mana-mana. Tidak juga di tempat mereka duduk. Ia bahkan menyuruh pelayan wanita untuk mengecek apakah Sakura pergi ke toilet, tapi tidak ditemukan siapa pun di dalam. Segera setelah itu Itachi langsung mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura, namun panggilan terhubung _mailbox_.

Sampai ke sekian kalinya Itachi terus mencoba, namun tetap tidak tersambung.

"Ke mana dia?"

Dalam kebingungan, Itachi akhirnya memilih menyusuri jalanan terdekat berharap masih bisa menemukan Sakura berjalan di sekitar situ. Setelah satu jam, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Perasaannya jadi agak kacau setelah Sakura menghilang. Ia ingin beranggapan kalau gadis itu sengaja pergi. Namun, jika memang itu yang pada akhirnya ia lakukan, kenapa ia mau menjadi saksi?

Itachi merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Kantor polisi adalah destinasi akhir Itachi untuk mendapat jawaban. Ia segera melaporkan keluhannya tentang Sakura. Saat itu laporan yang diberikan Itachi belum bisa diproses karena gadis itu belum benar-benar bisa dinyatakan hilang.

"Laporan anda sudah kami catat, Uchiha- _san_. Jika dalam duapuluh empat jam nona Haruno Sakura masih tidak bisa ditemukan, kami akan melakukan penelusuran."

Itachi menyayangkan. Ini memang hanya spekulasi, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, ia juga perlu kepastian. Gadis itu akan berperan sebagai saksi untuk adiknya. Karena prosedur kepolisian juga menyatakan bahwa saksi akan mendapat perlindungan hukum.

"Apakah anda yakin bahwa Haruno- _san_ benar-benar menghilang?" tanya si petugas.

"Tidak, belum." Itachi menyanggah. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, dia akan menjadi saksi untuk kasus adikku."

"Kami akan melakukan penelusuran setelah duapuluh empat jam. Sebelum itu, laporan masih dinyatakan mentah."

"Aku mengerti." Itachi berbalik dari meja laporan, saat itu ia menabrak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. "Ah, maafkan aku."

"Uchiha- _san_?"

* * *

"Kau mencari cucumu?"

"Ya."

Itachi agak terkejut. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan pria tua yang tempo lalu pernah menolong Sasuke yang mengalami hiperventilasi tiba-tiba saat sedang di restoran. Pria tua itu berkata bahwa pihak kepolisian menghubunginya karena mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan sang cucu.

"Aku mohon maaf sebelumnya, Shimura- _san_ , tetapi apakah cucumu berasal dari Konoha?" tanya Itachi ragu, keterangan petugas mengatakan bahwa cucu dari pria tua ini telah ditemukan. Dan cucunya bernama Sai.

"Benar. Dia sedang menjalani pengobatan di Konoha."

Itachi tersentak. "Pengobatan?" Ia mengulang. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Sai mengalami gangguan pada kejiwaannya. Sudah empat tahun dia menjalani perawatan di bawah pengawasan dokter ahli. Dokter itu menyatakan dia sudah sembuh, dan Sai telah dibebaskan dari panti rehabilitasi sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Namun, dia masih disarankan untuk selalu berada dalam pengawasan orang dewasa."

"Apakah kau tahu apa penyebab cucumu mengalami gangguan jiwa?"

Pria tua itu merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Itachi, tapi tetap menjawab, " _Bullying_."

Dahi Itachi mengerut.

"Sai memiliki orientasi seksual yang melintang. Saat tahun ketiganya di sekolah menengah pertama, orangtuanya dipanggil ke sekolah karena Sai kedapatan berciuman dengan laki-laki seusianya."

Oh. Inilah saat di mana hati Itachi mulai diremas. Ini seperti mengulik luka yang membusuk dan membuatnya kembali nyeri.

"Bagaimana tanggapan orangtuanya?"

"Orangtuanya pergi meninggalkannya ke luar kota karena tak kuat menanggung malu, namun dalam perjalanan keduanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sai terpaksa dititipkan bergilir pada kerabat-kerabatnya selama setahun, di tahun keduanya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil dan merawatnya di rumahku."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah dokter, bukan?"

Pria tua itu melepaskan pandangan jauh-jauh pada taman kecil di area kepolisian tersebut. Ada satu kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga yang kuning. "Aku adalah dokter spesialis paru. Aku sudah pensiun." Ia tertawa.

"Shimura- _san_ , sebelumnya maaf karena lancang untuk mendengar cerita ini," kata Itachi. "Aku mengenal cucumu. Dan aku juga berasal dari Konoha."

Reaksi pria itu tidak diduganya, ia malah tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Maaf karena aku juga menyembunyikan fakta ini. Sesaat setelah bertemu dengan adikmu tempo lalu, aku merasa familier dengan wajahnya."

"Kau tahu adikku?"

"Fotonya dan Sai masih tersimpan rapi di kamar Sai."

Itachi menatap pria itu tak percaya.

"Aku sungguh menyayangkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Terutama untuk adikmu."

"Dan aku akan menjebloskan cucumu ke penjara."

Shimura Danzo tersenyum maklum. Ia berdiri dari kursi kayu untuk melanjutkan pencarian sang cucu yang telah ia ketahui alamatnya. "Polisi sudah mengirimkan surat penangkapan Sai padaku, sehari sebelum mereka menghubungiku. Aku adalah walinya. Aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas apa yang terjadi pada adikmu."

"Shimura- _san_." Itachi menegur saat melihat pria itu membungkuk di depannya. Ia memegang bahu pria tua itu. "Kau tidak boleh membungkuk pada yang lebih muda."

Bahu Itachi ditepuk dua kali olehnya. "Aku akan pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan kepolisian. Besok aku akan membawanya ke sini. Aku berjanji padamu."

Saat itu, Itachi tidak tahu apakah ia harus lega atau merasa sedih.

* * *

Pukul lima sore.

Itachi mengetuk kamar Sasuke begitu tiba di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terfokus dalam banyak hal. Terutama adiknya. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menghirup wangi kebebasan lagi.

Pintu terbuka, dan Naruto muncul di ambang pintu.

Itachi beku sesaat. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku ingin menemani Sasuke hari ini."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Itachi melongok ke dalam ketika Naruto memberi _space_ dengan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sasuke tengah fokus pada _notebook_. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Bermain _game_."

" _Game_?"

" _Nii-san_ , kau baru tiba?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam, anak itu terfokus pada _notebook_ meskipun bertanya padanya.

" _Game_ apa yang membuatmu tidak menatapku ketika bertanya, _Otouto_?"

"Susun batu."

Naruto terlihat menahan tawanya saat Sasuke menjawab. Menghabiskan waktu bermain _game_ amatir adalah murni ide Naruto. Saat mereka melakukan itu terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke ketagihan.

Menggeleng, Itachi kembali menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Kebetulan kau di rumah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah. Itachi menyalakan TV, namun dengan volume kecil. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan tentang Sakura dan pertemuannya dengan Shimura Danzo, tetapi ia memilih untuk membahas soal Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa menghubungi Haruno?"

Alis Naruto menukik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi mendesah, pangkal hidungnya dipijat sebentar. "Haruno menghilang tepat ketika aku kembali ke dalam restoran siang tadi."

"Menghilang? Mungkin yang kau maksud, dia pulang?"

"Tidak," sanggah Itachi, "gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi, dia menghilang begitu saja."

Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya?" Telepon tidak tersambung saat itu. Naruto bingung. "Nomornya _mailbox_."

"Adakah kerabat yang bisa dihubungi?"

Yang terpikir saat itu hanya Shion dan Ino, mereka berdua adalah pegawai kantor yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Karena Sakura sendiri adalah gadis perantauan yang berasal dari kampung halaman yang jauh dari Tokyo, jadi Naruto tidak pernah mengenal orangtuanya.

Akan tetapi ketika menghubungi dua gadis _blonde_ itu, Naruto tidak mendapat pencerahan. Mereka juga tidak tahu keberadaan Sakura. Tidak pula di kantor. Malah Ino mengomeli Naruto karena tidak masuk kerja tanpa keterangan yang jelas sama dengan Sakura.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya soal itu. Ia lupa kalau sedang bolos.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, ponselnya berdering. Naruto membukanya. Pesan masuk.

 _ **Naruto, temui aku malam ini di Onions. Jam 10.**_

Wajah Naruto pias.

Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

Ponsel diremat, Naruto merasa murka tetiba. "Sai mengajakku bertemu malam ini."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak, jangan. Aku curiga kalau Sai yang menyembunyikan Sakura. Aku akan datang sendiri."

Itachi tidak setuju. "Dia berbahaya, Naruto."

Akan tetapi alasan itu tetap tak bisa dijadikan alasan bagi Naruto untuk gentar. Ia _merasa_ punya tanggungjawab pada keselamatan Sakura karena membuat gadis itu terlibat.

Dan _Onions_ , itu merupakan petunjuk jelas mengapa Naruto yakin kalau Sakura ada bersama pria itu.

 _Onions_ adalah nama bar di mana Sakura biasa mangkir dari kepenatan masalah. Gadis itu sering membawanya ke sana.

"Aku akan tetap ikut. Aku akan berada di belakang." Itachi memberi pilihan satu-satunya. "Kita tidak bisa mengendurkan kewaspadaan kita pada pria ini."

Naruto mendesah. "Aku mengerti. Tapi tolong jangan beritahukan masalah ini pada Sasuke."

"Aku tidak perlu dikte darimu," kata Itachi. "Jam berapa kau akan pergi?"

"Jam sembilan."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, kita akan berunding rencananya setelah Juugo dan Suigetsu pulang."

Naruto menurut. Langkah meniti lunglai ke kamar.

Dan rencana untuk menghajar pria itu habis-habisan mulai tersusun di kepalanya.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Apakah Sakura diculik kolongwewe? Nantikan kisahnya /?**

 **Review?**


End file.
